The Other Diggory
by MissCharstar
Summary: In between her brother dying, Falling pregnant, Being Disowned and Seeing a Bad future, Georigna hasnt had much good luck. But what happens when she discovers that Cedric might not be dead after all? And will Georgina have any time at all to fall in love?
1. All About Georgina

**Ok so I got this idea from **_**1Guitarlover1 **_**and decided to give you guys more information on Georgina.**

**Full Name: **Georgina Samson Diggory

**Nickname: **Cedric called her- Gaga, .Hermione call her- Georgie later on. Draco calls her- Georgia because he fakes remembrance of her name.

**Age: **Fourteen turning fifteen on Christmas Day.

**Family: **Her father Amos Diggory, Mother **(I can't remember her name so if you do just tell me)** Mrs. Diggory, Brother Cedric Diggory who is deceased. She doesn't speak to her parents.

**Likes: **Lily's (the flowers not the person), Honesty, Reading, Drawing, Flying, All things Muggle

**Dislikes: **Pumpkin Juice, Gossiping, the Daily Prophet,

**Hair Color: **Bronze Brunette Color

**Eye Color: **Hazel she wears reading glasses

**Complexion: **Fair with a hint of tan

**Build: **Small

**Personality: **Usually shy but after Cedric's death she becomes fiery and passionate.

**Friends:** Ginny Weasly, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly

**Enemies: **Draco Malfoy, Professor Umbridge, Any Girl Who Hurt Cedric, And Those Who Don't Believe Harry

**Favorite Colors: **Purple and Blue

**House at Hogwarts: **I don't know yet, please give ideas!

**Favorite Subject: **Transfiguration because she wants to become Animagi

**Least Favorite Subject: **History of Magic

**Romantic History: **Never had a boyfriend but had a like for reading Muggle love stories. She usually lived her social life through Cedric prior to his death.

**Magical Talent: **She is very hardworking and is the smartest in every class beside Hermione. She never offers answers to questions.

**Her Pratronus Form: **Hers takes the form of a leopard cub to represent her shyness but her ability to fight back.

**I will give more information as the story goes on but for now that will give you a look of what Georgina is like! Enjoy and review!**


	2. Georgina Is Going Gaga

Georgina Diggory hated her life at the moment. Her best friend and brother, Cedric had been killed, her parents ignored her and to top it off she had to return to Hogwarts. Starting back at Hogwarts for year five wasn't what she wanted to do. For her whole schooling life she had been ignored whilst her brother shined. She hadn't cared it was the way she liked it. Now every person knew her and shot sympathetic looks at her. Georgina hated it.

When she went to Diagon Alley to get her books whilst her parents were oblivious as always, strangers had said things like,

"I am sorry for your loss Gaga." Or "I hope things are alright at home Gaga." No one had the right to call her Gaga! That was Cedric's nickname for her and the reason these strangers called her that was because he had mentioned her in an interview calling her that. Sadly she had no energy to respond. So Gaga was what they called her.

When they had a public memorial last year at Hogwarts she had to restrain herself from punching the lights out of many of the hysterical girls. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM!" she wanted to shout. Instead she sat and cried trying to make sense of her life.

After the memorial she had been sitting on the steps of the Courtyard pretending to ignore the gossip about Cedric's death. When Harry Potter returned from the final challenge holding –Cedric's- limp body, she had fallen apart. He had yelled to everyone that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned they had believed him. But having a summer to think about it she knew that the Daily Prophet had smeared Harry and Professor Dumbledore opinions had probably changed.

Standing in the hallway of the train she watched kid's wave goodbye to their families. This made Georgina sad because her parents hadn't even realized that she was leaving.

-Flashback-

"Cedric stop it!" Georgina giggled as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. He spun around and put her down again laughing as she wobbled around. Their parents looked on disapproving of their childish behavior. They hugged Cedric goodbye and went to walk off. Cedric frowned at them and Georgina mouthed to him _"Don't worry about it" _but he called out,

"Mum, Dad what about Gaga?" They turned around and hugged her awkwardly goodbye. They headed off and the two of them headed toward the train. Cedric still looked angry and Georgina tried to placate him,

"Cedric it doesn't matter how hard you push it ok? You are more than enough family for me." He put his arm around her and lifted her onto the train. A group of girls were glaring at her and Cedric looked as though he was refraining from laughing. Almost in sync the two started laughing causing the girls to look confused.

When they recovered he gave her a look that said _"Are you sure you don't want to sit with me?"_ Georgina responded by rolling her eyes. He usually sat with a group of his Hufflepuff _**(am not sure how it is spelt)**_ friends and their groupies. His good looks and great personality attracted a lot of girls. She shared his good looks but tended to stay in the shadows as being popular wasn't her thing.

Cedric nodded and walked off to find his friends and Georgina sighed. As much as she loved her brother sometimes he saw the same girl everyone else saw. The one who was alright on her own but at times like these she just wanted a friend.

-End Flashback –

As Georgina made her way down the passageway she couldn't help but notice the whispers of the other students. Going back to Hogwarts reminded her of everything she had lost. Sick of the gossip she jumped inside the first available carriage. Sighing she turned around to find Harry Potter sitting alone. He jumped up and put her luggage on the rack above them and she smiled politely. They sat down opposite each other and stared out the window. There were many things she wanted it ask him. Had Cedric been happy? Was it painful? Did he mention her? But she couldn't. Instead they just looked out the window. After twenty minutes Harry broke the silence,

"You look a lot like your brother." He said in a polite tone that made Georgina relieved. Thank god he hadn't said 'I am sorry' otherwise she would have punched him out.

"Thanks for not saying 'I am sorry for your loss' or something like that." Harry nodded and asked,

"Georgina do you blame me?" He asked his eyes shining with guilt and pain. It was the same thing she saw every morning in the mirror,

"No not for a minute. I believe that Lord Voldermort killed him." Harry looked shocked at Georgina's response,

"I am surprised you said his name."

"To me he is the bastard who murdered my best friend and family. No name scares me." Harry nodded and Georgina knew he was the only one who could ever understand that.

"My parents don't speak to me. The only reason they did was because Cedric hated it when they didn't. I ….just ….miss him so …much!" She broke into tears and Harry jumped across the carriage to put his arm around her. She leaned in surprised that for the first time since Cedric's death she had someone to comfort her. Harry's kindness reminded her of Cedric's when he would find her in a free classroom sobbing because her parents had never responded to her letters or Draco Malfoy was teasing her again. She had never realized how much that had meant to her until he was gone.

Harry patted her awkwardly unsure on what to say. Georgina was missing her brother more than she was willing to say. Harry wished he had made an effort before hand to befriend her. Ron and Hermione were in the prefect carriage and Harry had been sitting alone reading the Daily prophet when she had stumbled in. Ironically the article he had been reading when she had entered was about how much of a fraud he was and that Dumbledore was crazy. When he had been back at Grimauld **(I think that is how it is spelt)** place he always wondered whether Georgina believed him. He could imagine losing someone like that. He may have lost his parents but he had been younger than. He couldn't imagine losing one of the Weasly's or Hermione. Even losing Neville would be horrible. But seeing someone appear with your brother's body claiming he was murdered would be unimaginable. It meant the most for her to believe him. They sat there Georgina sobbing without pausing and Harry with his arm around her shoulders until Ron and Hermione entered.

Georgina jumped back with shock. Hermione smiled politely confused about who she was and why she had been crying. She held out her hand and waved,

"Hello my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasly. And you are?" Ron was staring at Georgina with an expression of wonder. She was quite pretty. She had bronze hair and hazel eyes. Georgina wiped her eyes and smiled weakly, clearly embarrassed.

"My name is Georgina Diggory. Nice to meet you." It was Hermione's turn to look embarrassed.

"Oh I should have thought. You look similar."

"I actually prefer being unknown. My talent is to stay hidden. But since …last year it hasn't been an option. They point like I am a circus creature so I am hiding here at the moment if that is alright," Ron nodded and sunk down opposite them. They sat in silence until Ron asked,

"What house are you in?"

_**(Ok so your probably thinking that starting a new fanfiction was a **_

_**bad idea but when this idea came to me well I couldn't resist. I am not sure whether to continue but I do actually like writing about Georgina. She is an interesting character if I say so myself. I would love ideas on where to take it and what storylines I should include from the book. Also who she falls for and what house she is in. Please review because they give me a warm fuzzy feeling even when you are telling me I am a looney. Well someone has to be!)**_


	3. You Really Know How To Pick Them

_-Flashback-_

_I don't know Ced. I am to shy to hex someone let alone go for the Qudditch team." Georgina looked wistfully ahead. She was in third year and Cedric had taken it upon himself to coax her into trying out for Qudditch. _

"_Gaga remember how well you play at home? All you have to do is imagine that." She nodded slowly._

"_Maybe next year Ced. So how's your social calendar?" She asked in a vague tone. Cedric's life tended to be far more glamorous than hers. The most social thing that happened to her was Draco Malfoy hexing her. As if that was friendly._

"_Well I dumped Fiona." He said in a solemn voice. This shocked Georgina because Fiona and Cedric had been joined at the hip since she started at Hogwarts._

"_Why Ced? You were perfect for each other." She left out the bit where she said how much she hated her. Cedric knew about this but chose to ignore it._

"_She was cheating on me with Julie."_

"_Julie the prefect Julie?" He nodded._

"_So Fiona is a lesbian. You really know how to pick them." Cedric laughed and shoved her. She shoved him back and said with a sigh,_

"_Cedric do you ever think ill find someone?" He looked her in the eye and said,_

"_Georgina any guy would be lucky to have you." She smiled and hugged him,_

"_You always know what to say, you player." He laughed._

"_Gaga I always speak the truth." She took on a mocking tone,_

"_Oh so you see the future now?" Cedric's face went expressionless but she could see the glint in his eye,_

"_I see myself on a podium girls lunging at me and you hexing Malfoy to oblivion. Oh and did I mention your on a broomstick?" Georgina whacked him with her textbook._

"_Let me guess Ceddy, a certain Ravenclaw is lunging at you in the front of the crowd." She looked smug as Cedric's face went bright red._

"_Oh of course Cho is at the front how could you think any differently?" They laughed and got up heading toward the castle. Running past them was a rat and a big orange cat. Hogwarts was full of mystery._

_-End of flashback-_

"I am in Ravenclaw." She smiled at Ron. Hermione jumped up,

"So you can be my study buddies!" She squealed and Harry and Ron looked as though they were holding back sniggers.

"Oh um I guess. What is your favorite subject?" She asked to stop herself from promising to do anymore work than needed. The old her would have loved to do school work every night but the new her had some buts to kick.

"Um well I love ancient runes but DADA is awesome to there are just too many to list! What about you?"

"Oh well I love Transfiguration because I want to become animagii." Harry and the others exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Hey Georgina what is your favorite spell?" She could tell he was trying to avoid something but that didn't bother her. Everyone had the right to keep a secret.

"I love the patronus charm. When I am lonely it keeps me sane." Harry looked surprised,

"You can cast a patronus?" She nodded and the others look awed, "Mine takes the form of a stag. What about yours?"

"A leopard cub." At that moment the compartment door swung open and three people walked in. Luna Lovegood was a year below Georgina but she greatly admired her. She was the only girl she would consider a friend. Standing next to her was Neville Longbottom who was holding an ugly plant. Behind them Ginny Weasly waved hello at the others. They sat down and Luna said to her,

"Hey Gaga what have you been up to?" Georgina didn't mind Luna calling her that but she hoped the others didn't start it.

"Well the usual reading, crying and wanting to knock out every girl at school." Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed but Neville and Ginny looked uncormfortable. Luna snorted and picked up her magazine. Georgina looked at Ginny,

"Don't worry I wont slog you." She reassured her,

"Can I ask why you are wanting to knock girls out?" Neville nodded slightly in agreement.

"Georgina Diggory nice to meet you." Realization dawned on Ginny and Neville's face,

"Oh I don't blame you. Most of the girls at Hogwarts are drama queens." Georgina smiled at Ginny. Harry turned to Neville.

"What's with the plant?" Neville went to give a long ad boring explanation about the plant he had been given for his birthday. He poked it and it sent foul smelling juice all over them. Georgina jumped up.

"Ok this is when I get changed. Great plant Neville." She walked out and Neville blushed.

Georgina was stuck in the middle hallway of the train corridor. Someone had decided to hex someone else and now everyone was watching. They were so enfralled by the two idiots that they could notice Georgina smelling like rotten eggs. Cho Chang walked up to her with her posse. She smiled shyly at Georgina,

"Hey." She said softly and Georgina nodded. She didn't dislike Cho it was more the fact that she reminded her of Cedric. "So you are covered with that stuff to." Georgina must have given her a weird look because she blushed and said, "I saw Harry and the others. I don't blame you for wanting to get clean again."

"Yeah well it isn't the best first impression at Hogwarts to smell like well how do I describe it?" Cho giggled and the crowed dispersed. "Well I better go. Nice to see you Cho." She waved and walked off.

Harry blushed as Cho walked out. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well if you are done mooning over Cho I am going to get ready. I advise you do to." She got up and walked out. Harry turned to Ron,

"Am I that bad?" Ron nodded and Neville waved goodbye and said,

"Well my trunk is in another compartment so I am leaving now." Luna and Ginny followed.

Ginny turned to Luna,

"So what have you been doing?" She asked politely.

"Oh well my father is printing an article of our summer trip to search for the Gold sap Monkey's **(don't ask.) **We got some pictures but readers are convinced they were just Humming Birds." Ginny nodded,

"Well Luna I better go. See you around." She waved and walked off. Another year, another adventure.

**(A/N I couldn't resist making Cedric date a lesbian! Anyone who has any idea's where I should take this story just send me a message. It would be greatly appreciated. Oh and thank you mysecretstone for reviewing!)**


	4. Oh My, Is That Cat Flying?

_-Flashback-_

_Georgina sat on a bench in Diagon Alley trying to entertain herself. Cedric was at the world cup with their Dad and not surprisingly she wasn't invited. Leaning against a wall she tapped her foot on the stones beneath her feet. The alley was practically deserted but that didn't bother her. Groaning she got up and looked around. Spying a store that was open she ran in covering herself from the sudden downpour of rain. _

_The bell tinkled as she entered and a lady in her early sixty's grinned at her._

"_What's a girl like you doing here alone? I thought you would be at the Qudditch Cup." Georgina shook her head and smiled._

"_I would like a pet." _

"_Well that is what we are here for." The lady strode up to her and held out her hand. _

"_Nice to meet you. My name is Elena. You are?"_

"_Georgina." They shook hands. _

"_Well what type of pet would you like? We have owls, toads, cats…" _

"_A cat please but I don't have much money." Elena grinned and led her into a back room._

"_Would you be willing to care for this kitten? I can give it to you for free." Georgina bent down to see a snow white fluffy kitten no older that three weeks old. _

"_What about its mother?" Elena shook her head sadly,_

"_Poor thing was rejected at birth. The witch who owned the mother asked me to care for it but I just don't have the time." Georgina felt oddly connected to the purring kitten in her arms._

"_Why was it rejected?" She asked with tears brimming in her eyes,_

"_It has a little odd gift." Georgina looked at her confused. "Just stroke its tummy." She did what Elena said and to her shock the kitten sprouted little white wings and hovered above her head. Her eyes widened in shock._

"_That is amazing!" Elena grinned._

"_Sadly no one else thinks so. My husband wanted to get it killed."_

"_I'll take it!" Elena clapped her hands and ran into the front room. She grabbed toys, a collar, a carrier, food, bowls, and basically anything she would need. _

"_Take it no charge." Georgina shook her head._

"_Oh no I couldn't…" _

"_Just write me when you need more. It's a girl to and it can speak." Georgina smiled with shock and the hovering kitten nestled into the carrier purring with content. _

_-End of flashback-_

Entering the compartment now free of the rotten smelling juice, she carried a carrier with her. Harry and Ron gave her a weird look.

"Oh I was able to get my kitten of the train staff. They are convinced it is evil." She smiled and opened the door. Pippa as she was now name strutted out. She was only a fraction bigger than she had been when she got her last year. Harry grinned at the cat whilst Ron looked confused.

"Why would they be convinced it is evil?" Georgina laughed as Pippa settled on Ron's lap.

"Just stroke her stomach." He looked confused. She leaned across and she stroked Pippa's stomach. She flew up and Ron gasped.

"What the bloody hell? Your cat sprouted wings!" Harry looked shocked as Pippa hovered in front of Ron's nose tapping it with impatience. They laughed but Ron just sat there shocked.

"She likes you." Georgina grinned as the compartment door opened and Ginny and Hermione entered.

"Oh my is that cat flying?" Asked Hermione as Ginny ran up to Pippa and stroked her head. She flew around Ginny and made a spectacular landing on Georgina's lap.

"Yeah. Pippa was born that way. Last year whilst everyone was at the Quddich Cup I went in and the lady gave me her for free."

"Why would she give you Pippa for free?"

"Well no one wanted her. A freak of nature so to speak. Her own mother rejected her. Pippa is my best friend. Oh and to warn you to she can speak." They looked at Georgina in shock and Pippa sat up,

"What? At least I look cute whilst doing it!" They laughed and Georgina grinned. Yeah Pippa won people over easily.

**(How cute is Pippa? I always wanted a talking pet. TEAM PIPPA!)**


	5. Draco Malfoy Is Going Down?

_-Flashback-_

"_So how was the cup?" Georgina asked as Cedric entered the room the next day. He groaned and flipped back onto her bed. _

"_A disaster! The ministry is freaking out which means dad and mum are to." Georgina nodded. Their mother hadn't been home since the Death Eaters had stormed the cup. This in a way made Georgina relax. The longer it took for her to find a way to hide Pippa the easier it was to keep her. She knew that her parents would want Pippa killed immediately and she couldn't even imagine doing that. She would rather leave home than lose Pippa. Pippa burped and Cedric shot up,_

"_Georgina please tell me you just burped!" _

"_No that was my kitten, Pippa. Pippa meet Cedric." She answered innocently. Cedric narrowed his eyes,_

"_Gaga kittens don't burp." Georgina scooped the kitten up and sat next to Cedric. _

"_Pippa is no ordinary kitten Ced." She placed the kitten on his lap and grabbed her camera. Taking a photo she couldn't help but add, "Rub her tummy." He rolled his eyes and obliged. Pippa hovered up and Cedric screeched._

"_What the…?" Pippa burped again and giggled. Georgina took another photo. "Gaga is your cat giggling?" He asked in open mouth shock._

"_Yeah she is learning to speak." Zooming around his head Pippa nestled on the top shelf of her bookcase. _

"_Georgina don't you think Mum and Dad will react badly to this new pet?" Cedric asked his eyes watching Pippa. _

"_Ced I would like to see them stop me."_

_-End Flashback-_

Georgina rolled her eyes as the sorting hat broke into song. Zoning out as the hat sung about house unity she looked around the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were listening with similar expressions on their faces. Ginny sat a little way down and was laughing with a friend. Looking over to the Slytherin table she could see Draco watching her with a threatening expression. In the past she would have rolled her eyes but instead she smirked at him. He looked shocked at this reaction. Luna interrupted her moment of joy by whispering,

"Hey Georgina do you want to go hunting for Hopping Wavers on Saturday?"

"I'd love to," Responded Georgina. As much as people thought Luna was weird they had a lot of fun together. The hat finished singing and everyone applauded. The sorting began.

"Abercrombie, Euan." Professor McGonagall called out. Georgina turned to Luna not listening.

"Hey Luna do you know where I could find an encyclopedia for unknown magical creatures? I think Pippa's breed might be in there."

"Yeah just search for the author Freddia Flopewater in the library." Luna responded airily as the sorting continued. "Hey Georgina do you think that Euan Abercrombie could be related to Gillian Abercrombie the founder of the One Horned Unifrog?" She asked with genuine interest.

"I don't know. Maybe. It can't be a common last name can it?" Luna nodded concentrating on Euan who had sat down at the Gryffindor table still shaking from the sorting. Georgina couldn't blame him. When she had started at Hogwarts it had been the only time she had visibly shaken. That counted every time she had been teased. Luckily for her everyone had been concentrating on Harry.

Georgina's P.O.V

When the sorting finished Professor Dumbledore stood up and began speaking. I respected him immensely. When Cedric had been –murdered I still shudder at that word- he had spoken to me without my parents there. He knew everything. It had been nice to know that someone genially cared. At the end of term feast the words he had spoken had made me respect him more. The idea that the Ministry thought he was off his rocker was crazy in itself. Sadly my parents didn't think so. If all went to plan I wouldn't be going back there this summer. But in my experience life didn't go to plan.

A year ago if someone had told me that Cedric would be murdered by Lord Voldermort before that summer I would have glared but laughed at the idea of that happening. A year ago she would have looked over at the Hufflepuff table and waved at Cedric. But now all there was a group of strangers.

General P.O.V

Looking over at the Hufflepuff table she could see Fiona with Julie. They looked happy but she could see Fiona was torn up. Prior to her coming out of the closet, Georgina had been close to Fiona. But now she felt weird about seeing. Being back at Hogwarts was weird. Without Cedric everything seemed dimmer. At least she still had Luna. Georgina hoped that they could become good friends. One of the things she hated about Cedric's death is that was what it took to be noticed. But Georgina had decided she was going to make an impact on this school and that was going to start with Draco Malfoy.

**(Ok not the best chapter but getting there. I am looking forward to writing about Georgina being independent and loud. Who should I make as Georgina's love interest? I would love reviews!)**


	6. The Seer's Dream

**(Ok so loyal readers please go to my profile and vote for who you think should be Georgina's love interest. I actually got the idea yesterday that maybe Charlie Weasly could be. Tell me what you think.)**

**(If it wasn't plainly obvious that I do not own Harry Potter than my wallet might be some indication. Enjoy!)**

_-Flashback-_

_Georgina sat at a deserted table in the library when Cedric ran up looking excited. _

"_I just did it!" He announced proudly as Georgina looked up from the book about exotic pet breeds. So far nothing had explained why Pippa had wings or could talk._

"_Did what?" She asked in confusion._

"_Put my name in the Goblet of course!" He answered as if that was the only possible thing._

"_Oh Cedric no! It is too dangerous." Georgina whined. _

"_I am a big boy Gaga I can take care of myself." He replied in a slightly annoyed tone._

"_YOU COULD GET KILLED!!!" She bellowed causing the Librarian to glare at her._

"_THANKS FOR THE CONFIDENCE SIS! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SUPORRTIVE! I GUESS I WAS WRONG." He stormed off and Georgina sighed. She hoped for both their sakes he wasn't chosen._

_-End Flashback-_

"Hey Harry, Hey Ron." Georgina greet the two as they sat down on the Gryffindor table which was located next to the Ravenclaw table. Georgina had trouble sleeping last night so she decided on having an early breakfast. When she had entered at the time of 5:30 there had been no one in the hall except the ghosts. It had been oddly serene and she had enjoyed reading her novel. But she still couldn't shake the nightmare that had woken her up.

It was dark, too dark. I tried to push the fog away but it became heavier. Someone was calling my name. Cedric was that you?

I ran faster and other voices joined the strange voice. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and a dog barking. I found a large black dog and it came running up a sense of urgency in its eyes. It morphed into a man who grabbed me shouting at me but no sound came out until,

"YOU WILL JOIN US!" A snake like hiss shouted.

At that moment Georgina shot up sweat covering her body. The dream had terrified her. It had been too real. What did it mean?

"Georgina?" A concerned voice asked as someone waved their hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as Ron shrugged and shoved large amounts of food onto his plate.

"Yeah just a bad dream." She blushed at admitting that a dream worried her. But this wasn't an ordinary dream.

"What sort of dream?" Harry asked with genuine interest.

"Okay I will tell you but please don't laugh." They nodded and Georgina went on to explain the darkness, the voices and the amimagii guy. When she finished both Ron and Harry looked at her with shock their faces pale white. It was Georgina's turn to wave a hand in front of a face or two.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked snapping her fingers. The jumped,

"Hey Georgina have you ever had dreams like that before?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"…Yes why?" She never told anyone about these 'dreams' before.

"Can you tell us about them?" Harry asked in an urgent tone.

"They started around a year or so ago…." The two boys motioned furiously to continue. Georgina took a deep breathe, "I have had around fifty ones and they each have been different. The first one I had been of…." Georgina clenched her eyes shut and continued, "Viktor being stunned and Mr. Crouch being killed. The night before the final task was of Cedric being….killed. Every time I hear Lord Voldermort's voice." Ron flinched at the mention of Voldermort but Harry just sat there gapping at her.

"Georgina I think you might be seeing the future."

**(Dun-Dun-Duh!!! So if you guessed correct well done! Georgina is a Seer and can see the future. The reason I didn't mention it earlier was because Georgina never thought much of those dreams. Please Review! I would love plot ideas to!)**


	7. The Hook Up Closest

**(Ok so I know that there is no love interest yet but I just can't decide who Georgina's guy should be! I think it should be Charlie, Fred or George or maybe even Draco. Please leave your thoughts! Note: I am leaning toward making one of the twins her love interest. What do you think? Charlie might be good considering he is the older brother? Or maybe bad boy Draco? Damn my cluttered mind!!!!)**

_-Flashback-_

_Georgina sat on the stands of the almost deserted Qudditch field. Two boys were flying on their brooms doing crazy stunts. Seeing as the Qudditch Cup wasn't happening not many people's minds were on Qudditch. Georgina couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was because of that weird dream she had when she had dozed off. _

_Viktor Krum had been stunned and Mr. Crouch had been killed. But who had done it? Why the hell did it matter? The dream seemed extremely real. Maybe she was finally going crazy. To be honest she had thought it would have happened a long time ago._

"_Hello Georgia." Draco Malfoy sneered as he headed toward the Qudditch pitch. Georgina had been so zoned out she hadn't realized that she had left the stand and had been heading toward the school._

"_Hello," She muttered back and kept walking. Hey followed her,_

"_Up for a race?" He asked matching her quick stride._

"_What's the point Malfoy? We all know I would win." He seemed shocked at her response. Usually she would be shy and mutter a reply but ever since she had argued with Cedric early that morning and her odd dream she hadn't been in a shy mood._

"_Then prove it Georgia,"_

"_I will race you when you learn my name Malfoy." She snapped and stomped off. _

_-End Flashback-_

She stared open mouthed at Harry. Ron mimicked her look and Hermione looked confused as she sat down.

"I am what?" Georgina asked in a shocked, high pitched voice. Harry swallowed and repeated,

"Georgina you are seeing the future. The dreams you had last year all came true! You're a seer!" Hermione looked perplexed and scoffed.

"Yeah right Harry!" Harry looked annoyed as he looked at Hermione,

"She dreamed about Krum and Mr. Crouch being attacked and Cedric dying! Hermione she saw Padfoot!" Hermione's face paled and she looked at Georgina.

"Who's Padfoot?" She asked them. Harry stood up.

"Come with me Georgina we need to speak where others can't hear." She stood up and followed him. As they walked away Hermione started whacking Ron on the back since he had started choking.

Any other morning Harry would have found this hilarious but today his mind was focused on Georgina. Could she help the order? He led her toward a deserted cupboard.

Luckily it was a Saturday and most students were taking advantage of the sleep in. They stood in silence and Harry thought on how to tell Georgina about Sirus without freaking her out. He knew he could trust her it was more the fact he didn't want to scare her. Taking a deep breathe he turned and faced her –or at least her outline-.

"Padfoot is a code name for a friend of ours."

"So what does this have to do with my 'visions'?"  
"Well Padfoot is in hiding and the ministry is looking for him. In your vision he turned into a dog. Only a few people know he can do that." Georgina nodded and realized.

"Sirus Black is Padfoot isn't he?" Harry stared at her shocked.

"Uh...yes. How did you guess?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw." She smiled and Harry started laughing. The door opened and surprisingly two red head boys were standing on the other side. They faked curtsey but you could see the mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Oh sorry Harry didn't know you had chosen your hook up space." Fred grinned. Georgina found this hilarious. She walked out of the closest and the twins studied her.

"You look familiar." George mused as Harry made his way silently out of the closest.

"Georgina Diggory. You must be Fred and George right?" They nodded and made the connection. Fred turned to Harry with a grin on his face,

"Do you talk about us in the hook up closest?" Harry and Georgina blushed.

"Well Fred I think we will leave the love birds to it." They walked off and Harry turned to Georgina.

"I am so sorry Georgina." They headed toward the qudditch pitch. Ron was trying out for the Gryffindor team and Georgina was helping him. She was going to do what Cedric had told her to do all that time ago. She was trying out to be the chaser on the Ravenclaw team. The tryouts were next week and Georgina was excited and nervous all at the same time. It felt liberating.

"Hey Harry?" She began and he looked at her sideways.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to call me Georgina you know." He looked puzzled.

"Cedric called me Gaga. You can call me that if it is easier." He nodded and they walked toward the Qudditch Pitch in silence.

**(Ok so in her profile I said that Harry and the others call her Georgie but because of George I don't want to confuse myself so Harry and the others will call her Gaga. Pippa will be in the next chapter! Yay!)**


	8. Rejected And Thrown

**(Ok so this is a massive chapter but hey when the writing juice flows why stop?)**

As Georgina walked down a deserted hallway she spotted the two redheads from earlier. Fred and George had their heads buried in a box and Georgina took this as something secret.

"Is that your make out spot?" She asked with a grin. They jumped up and looked at her. They smirked identically,

"Hey your Harry's make out buddy." Fred commented. Georgina ignored him.

"What are you two being secretive about?" She asked pointing toward the box. They exchanged glances.

"What box?" They asked innocently,

"I know about Padfoot so let me guess. Fireworks?" They stared at her in shock.

"Yeah so?" George asked,

"I want to annoy Umbridge. Can I help?" They grinned.

"Why would you want to annoy Umbridge?" Fred inquired.

"Well she thinks Cedric's death was and accident. Accident my ass!" There was an awkward silence until Fred nodded,

"Yeah ok. Just one more thing, I feel like there is another reason." Georgina looked down,

"Yeah I had a dream about you guys and fireworks. It has been the only happy vision I ever had. In my vision I was helping you." George looked at her puzzled,

"Visions?" He raised an eyebrow. It still amazed Georgina herself.

"Yeah. That was how I knew about Sirus. Apparently Harry is convinced I am a seer."

"Awesome now we know what pranks will work!" Fred piped up surprising Georgina. She thought they would be more skeptical. She grabbed the box of glowing fireworks,

"You put the wrong curse on them. This won't work long range. Here." She drew out her wand and tapped the pipe she was holding. Lighting it the new curse sent it flying out the window. She destroyed it with another flick and the twins grinned.

_-Flashback-_

_Georgina walked along the river with Pippa hovering beside her. She loved watching Pippa race birds but today it couldn't get mind off the first task on which Cedric was facing. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around,_

"_Oh Cedric I am so sorry about our fight!" She hugged him._

"_Well thought of sudden death made me want to see you and apologize. You had every right to voice your thoughts." He muffled into her hair._

"_I just want you to be careful. I can't lose you!" He pulled back,_

"_Gaga I promise you I will come back!"_

"_If you ever die I will avenge you!" She replied making sure he knew._

"_Gaga if things go my way I will die at the tender age of 200." She laughed and they watched as Pippa did a victory dance and the birds glared._

_-End Flashback-_

Harry watched Georgina sitting down at the lake. He hadn't seen her all morning and was worried. Maybe she could give him advice on who could lead a defense group. He sat down next to her and she looked up her face blotchy,

"Are you alright Gaga?" He asked and she smiled at the nickname.

"Yeah just remembering." She answered vaguely.

"Have any dreams last night?" He asked curiously,

"Not a bad one for once. But weirdly they have been happening closer together lately. I guess it is because of all the bad things happening."

"What was your dream about?" She ignored him and got up running toward the lake in a flurry of panic. Harry jumped up.

"Georgina! What's going on??" He ran after her. She dived in and he stood at the lakes edge. He spotted what she was swimming desperately toward. Pippa her cat was struggling and screaming in the water. The water would be freezing and there was the giant squid to consider. He could hear people running behind him,

"Harry what the bloody hell is she doing?" Ron asked breathless from the running. Hermione stood staring at the flailing cat. She was still to far away and she was sinking. He saw standing next to Hermione Ginny, Fred and George all with panicked expressions.

"Her cat got stuck and she jumped in!" He answered watching helplessly at the scene before him. As Georgina closed in on the cat it started paddling toward her. With a final lunge she reached the cat and it clung onto her neck. As Georgina started paddling back she was yanked under. They all gasped as a tentacle threw her out of the water and into a tree. Rushing over to her they found her unconscious and a cat trembling on her. It looked up at them and Hermione picked Pippa up. As she lifted the cat they all noticed it wasn't trembling but crying. It nestled into Hermione's neck and sobbed. And Ginny ran up to the school to get a teacher. George and Fred looked at her in horror and Harry knelt next to her.

On her face there was a huge gash and sticking out of her abdomen was a tree branch. She had been thrown quiet far from the tree and when Harry looked to see the offending tree he gasped. The Whomping Willow stood thrashing and the twins glared at it.

Ginny came running back with Professor McGonagall at the same time Hagrid arrived with Fang in tow. Professor McGonagall conjured up a stretcher and Hagrid slowly lifted her onto it. On her neck was heavy bruising that looked like it went further down her body. The Professor hurried back toward the school after giving them all the _we will talk _look. Fred, George and Ginny ran after her. Ron who no one had noticed was staring pale faced at the Lake. Hagrid turned to Harry and asked,

"What happened?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Well Georgina saw her cat drowning and jumped in. The giant squid knocked into the Whomping Willow." Hagrid looked toward Hermione as a loud sob emitted from the cat. He eyes widened.

"Is that a Musser Cat?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Trust Hagrid to know what the mysterious cat was.

"It's….all….my...fault! Mummy is going to die!!" The cat squealed. Hermione stroked the cat,

"It isn't your fault Pippa. Do you want to go to Hagrids hut Pippa?" She spoke to the cat like it was a baby. Pippa nodded and they headed toward Hargrid's hut. Fang hovered near Hermione and gazed at the cat. Hagrid opened the door and walked in sitting down at the table. Hermione placed Pippa on the pillow Hagrid had put on the table.

"Why weren't your wings working Pippa?" Harry asked. The cat sobbed

"Well I was racing Rune the stupid crow who thinks I cheat and suddenly my wings went back into my body! I fell in and because I couldn't swim I started drowning!" Hagrid stared at the cat as if it held the answers to life.

"Has this happened before?" Hermione questioned. Pippa shook her head,

"No!" Ron jumped up. They all looked at him.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. They all kept staring with confuesment.

"Well as we headed toward the lake after seeing someone jump in Umbridge was walking toward the castle!" Hermione covered Pippa's ears and whispered.

"You don't think Professor Umbridge cursed Pippa?" Hagrid gasped,

"She hates odd creatures." He whispered back, "She didn't think no one was watching so maybe the toad did." Harry was surprised to hear Hagrid say something harsh about the professor but the others were looking at Pippa who shrugged off Hermione's hands and sobbed.

"That lady did this?" Her tiny voice full of loathing. "Poor Gaga was sobbing earlier because of that…that…lady!" Her paw whacked the table and they all jumped.

"Pippa where were you born?" Hagrid distracted the kitten.

"In some alleyway. A lady found me and tried to put me with a cat of hers. Then I ended up at the pet shop where Mummy found me. She is my best friend." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"That is a nice story Pippa." Harry replied. He himself had been orphaned and if he had been cared for by Ron's mum since a joining Hogwarts. He loved her dearly. It was clearly obvious that Pippa meant a lot to Georgina considering she had jumped in. Remembering what had happened to her he jumped up.

"Harry sit down. Yeh wont get in there at the moment. Poor girl. How do you guys know Georgina?" He asked them.

"We met on the train." Hagrid nodded.

"Harry you forgot she has seer powers!" Pippa piped up in a proud voice. Hargid looked skeptically at Harry.

"Yeah Hagrid she is. She saw Mr. Crouch attacked. She knows about Sirus."

"Have you told the Order?" Hagrid asked in a low voice.

"Not yet Hagrid. But we are going to invite her for Christmas. Her parents don't speak to her." Ron replied his face still white.

"That sounds like Amos. He and his wife were very disappointed when she was born. He stormed around the hospital your parents were in there Ron. Actually you two were born the same day. The only reason they kept the daughter was because of Amos being well known and the Daily Prophet would have had a field day. Plus Cedric being a two year old fell in love with her. It is nice you guys are close to her. God knows she needs loving people."

"She has me!" Pippa growled indignantly. There was a knock at the door and Hagrid got up. He opened the door and Professor McGonagall stood stiffly at the other side. Harry and the others jumped up.

"How is she?" Harry asked quickly. McGonagall regarded him behind her glasses.

"She is stable for now. The tree has done extensive damage. Meet me in my office in ten minutes." She walked off and the three jumped up. Hermione grabbed Pippa.

"Sorry Hagrid gotta go." Hagrid waved them off and they headed toward the castle. Pippa mumbled herself to sleep.

"Poor cat she has a nasty scratch she hasn't complained. The bond between them is amazing." Hermione commented. The other two nodded. Standing at the entry of the castle of the castle was Draco Malfoy. Ignoring him they stormed pass but he followed.

"What happened to Georgia?" He asked and they all stopped and stared at him.

"None of your business Malfoy! And her name is Georgina." Hermione glared and she stormed off cradling the sleeping cat. Harry and Ron followed.

"Why would Malfoy ask if she was alright?" Harry asked confused.

"Probably wants gossip." Replied Ron in a surly tone.

They pushed open the office door and were surprised of the occupants. Mrs. Weasly sat in a chair opposite Professor McGonagall. The three of them sat down in spare seats and McGonagall surveyed them,

"What happened?" She asked bluntly.

"Well Ron and I arrived later on. All we know is her cat Pippa who I am holding was drowning and she went swimming to get her. The giant squid threw her into the Whomping Willow."

"Mr. Potter can you elaborate?" She turned her stern eyes onto him.

"Well not really." He responded honestly.

"It is all my fault!" Wailed Pippa making them all jump.

"THAT CAT IS TALKING!" Mrs. Weasly bellowed pointing at Pippa who was sobbing frantically again. "AND SOBBING!" she added and Ron rolled his eyes,

"She has always done that mom!" The others knew that he had had a similar reaction when he had discovered to. They chose not to mention this.

"Yes Mrs. Weasly we have established that in fact the cat can communicate." McGonagall spoke in a no nonsense tone. "What is your name?" She asked in a softer tone. They all knew that McGonagall could turn into a cat and had a soft spot for them. Except Mrs. Norris but no one liked her.

"P..P…Pippa," She responded in a shaking voice.

"How did you end up in the lake?"

"I was flying around and…and…someone hexed me! I fell in!" Professor McGonagall looked surprised at the thought of a cat flying but didn't comment.

"Who hexed you?" The cat looked up at Hermione.

"I...I don't know." She answered after a minute. "How is she Professor?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Well Pippa she will miss a lot of school. The injuries she sustained were worsened by the poison on the tentacles. The Willow has given her burns and they are transporting her to St. Mungo's as soon as you have seen her. She demanded in a semi conscious state that she wants to see you four before she goes." They nodded.

"Why is my mother here?" Ron asked confused.

"Georgina didn't tell you?" McGonagall asked.

"No," The three responded in unison.

"Georgina's parents have disowned her. Mrs. Weasly has stepped forward to care for her when she is released from St. Mungo's and will become guardian." A silence hung over the room. Hermione looked shocked that someone could do such a thing, Ron looked excited that he was gaining another sibling and Harry realized that was the reason she had been upset earlier.

"Can we see her now?" Pippa asked her voice thick with worry. Professor McGonagall got up and the others followed.

When they reached the hospital wing the the matron came running over.

"Thank god! Another ten minutes and I would have had to restrain her and take her to St. Mungo's myself!" She huffed off and McGonagall turned to them.

"Don't talk too much and don't stare." She walked off with Mrs. Weasly in tow. The walked toward the curtain and pushed it aside. What they saw surprise and shocked them.

**(The story might take one of several different paths. I had to do this because it was important that she meets the order. Hope you liked it and please review!)**

**(P.S Don't forget to vote on my profile about who Georgina's love interest should be. I have changed the poll a little.)**


	9. He Wouldn't Stop!

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh thank god!" Georgina yelled as she ran into the tent. Cedric sat on a tent bed with a weird paste on his face healing the burn that the dragon had given him. She refrained from lunging at her brother instead she sat down next to him._

"_That was exhilarating!" Cedric grinned excitedly at Georgina who groaned and whacked his arm,_

"_YOU NEARLY GOT KILLED!" She yelled louder making some of the occupants in the tent jump. Fleur was giving her a death glare that most likely had nothing to do with her noise levels. Georgina ranted pacing up and down until Cedric yelled back._

"_OKAY I AM SORRY SIS! NOW PLEASE BE QUIET SO YOU DON'T GET KICKED OUT!" He bellowed managing to sound calming. Georgina shut up but it was too late. Madam Pomfrey kicked her out and told her to calm down. As she walked away from the tent she noticed two things. One that Fleur was giving her nice looks and two Cho Chang was heading toward the tent. Cedric always got the girl, thought Georgina shaking her head with a smile._

_-End Flashback-_

Behind the curtain Ginny, Fred and George stood talking softly to Georgina. Her injuries were worst now that Harry could properly see them. As well as the deep cut across her face, burns covered her arms and legs. Her eyelids were peeled and scabbed and both her legs were going out in weird directions. Georgina watched wearily as Harry and the others discretely stared at her.

"They can't heal the breaks like normal," She began her voice far smaller that usual. "The poisons from the tentacles stop the healers from using spells or potions. So it is the muggle way of healing for me." Her voice sounded a tad bitter but no one commented. Pippa flung herself onto the bed next to Georgina and commenced in more sobbing.

"…Oh….THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I HAVE DISAPPOINTED YOU! " She screeched her tiny voice sounding much louder than Georgina's at the moment. Georgina's expression distorted with pain as she tried to reach out and hug the sobbing cat.

"No Pip you could never disappoint me." The curtain pulled back and two healers walked in. There was a woman who looked like she was in her early forties and a man who looked fresh out of school. The woman pushed passed the others and sat down on the chair beside Georgina's bed. She pulled her wand and muttered a few words. Nothing happened. The young man looked shocked but the woman just shook her head wistfully,

"No surprises there. Now I need to speak to Georgina alone so Ramon can you and the others please leave? Say your goodbyes," The others said hasty goodbyes and promised to write.

The woman who Georgina hadn't noticed properly until now had black hair and brown eyes. She had dark skin. "Ok so before I decide what our next move will be call me Clare." She conjured a clipboard, "First I will ask you some questions. Are you allergic to any potions?" I shook my head and she continued, "Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Georgina looked away and responded in a weak voice,

"Yes." One of her darkest secrets had come back to haunt her.

Ginny headed toward the Common Room whilst the others opted to have lunch. Hermione went with Ginny to get Pippa ready to go to Grimauld Place whilst Georgina was in hospital. Fred was first to break the silence asked,

"Do you think she had a vision about this?" George shrugged,

"She told you about the visions?" Harry responded curiously,

"Yeah she wanted to help with some pranks because her vision said she would." Ron was still a little pale,

"No I don't think she saw this coming. Most of visions are of things that will happen at least a few weeks after." Harry commented. Ron nodded weakly. They headed toward the Great Hall and tossed around several theories's trying to forget the image of Georgina battered and bruised.

Draco Malfoy sat on the deserted stands of the Qudditch Pitch wondering how Georgina was. She had barely spoken to him since the Ministry Ball and he wondered how long she could keep up the façade. He couldn't help but not remember last summer. For once he hadn't been the bad guy.

_-Draco's Flashback-_

"_Father how long do I have to stay?" I asked my father unable to keep the whining tone from my voice._

"_Hush Draco go find a school friend or something." He motions me off and turns to strike up a conversation with a family friend. I push my way through the crowd looking for someone I know. I would even consider letting Pansy hang off me if that was what it took to stop being so damn bored. That was when I saw her. Georgina Diggory stood by the bar heavily flirting with a guy in his early twenties. The guy was attractive enough but something about him I couldn't put my finger on. He seemed familiar although I had never seen him before. I approached them with caution. Georgina glared when she saw me,_

"_Go away Malfoy!" She gave me the death glare. I decided to play the innocent act._

"_Hey I only here for refreshments Georgia." I put my hands up in mock innocence. He eyes narrowed thinner that I have ever thought possible._

"_My name is Georgina! How many times will it take for you to remember it?" I shrug deciding to stick around and annoy her more. She was proving to be entertaining. The guy she had been flirting with gave me quick glare and grabbed Georgina's hand. He whispered in her ear._

"_Let's get some fresh air," They walked off with a backwards glance. It wasn't until two hours later I found her sobbing on the ground outside. _

"_He…he…wouldn't stop!" She sobbed. At that moment I had wanted to kill the bastard who had hurt her. But she needed me so is sat next to her and felt weird feeling. For once I wasn't the bad guy._

_-End Flashback-_

**(Duh-duh! I bet your going what the hell Charlie? But I wanted to bring across how vulnerable Georgina is and how little she shows to others. I am not sure whether she will be pregnant or not but the injuries she sustains break down the wall that she put so all the bad things that happened to her are revealed. Plus I wanted Draco to be nice for a little bit. And if you are wondering yes you'll find out who raped her. All in due time. Who do you think it is? I already know but hey I like to tease.)**

**(Georgina's ball dress is on my profile.)**

**Next on The Other Diggory: **_Who has Georgina in a flutter?_

_Who sends a letter that brings chills to Georgina? _

_Who raped her?_


	10. Red Roses Dripping With Blood

_-Flashback-_

_Georgina was rolling around on the ground with laughter causing the two siblings to receive weird looks from passing students. Cho Chang came walking up with a sweet smile on her face. Cedric blushes and Cho has a confused expression on her face as she watches Georgina laughing like there is no tomorrow._

"_What is she laughing at?" She asks in a soft voice and Cedric's smile to widen into a full blown grin,_

"_Please let me apologize for my oddball sister. She just heard one of my many fabulous jokes." This causes Georgina's laughter to become a decibel louder. Cedric reaches his hand down and drags Georgina upright. She leans against a wall emitting a giggle every few seconds,_

"_Sorry…giggle…Cho! Cedric…giggle…heard…giggle…the…funniest…giggle…piece of…giggle…gossip!" Her face was in full blown grin whilst Cedric started scowling,_

"_Hey I was just making sure my little sister wasn't making out with a certain boy in the Library." Cho started giggling causing Cedric to snap,_

"_What the hell is so funny?" Luna Lovegood approached them at that moment and Georgina grabbed her shoulder,_

"_Hey…giggles…tell Cedric…giggle…why that gossip about…giggle…me in the…giggle…Library was so…giggle!" A hiccup stopped Georgina from finishing that sentence but Luna turned to Cedric with a serene look on her face._

"_Oh luckily it was just the untrue gossip! I thought she and Cho had been hit by a swarm of floating Hyproflys." Cedric's expression went confused._

"_What are floating Hyproflys?" This caused the two girls to laugh harder._

"_Well they are invisible insects that fly into your mouth and tickle your vocal cords and," Georgina cut her off,_

"_Luna…giggles…the gossip!" _

"_Well the boy the rumor said Georgina here is kissing was Viktor Krum."_

"_So what's so funny? Krum shouldn't have his hands on my sister! She is only fourteen." __**(Note: In the profile I said she was fourteen because of the flashbacks. In current time she is fifteen. Her birthday isn't Christmas Day but on the same day as Ron's. Sorry for any confusion.)**_

"_Well the person who spread this rumor obviously was swamped by a Flitzer at that time." Cedric looked even more confused. Cho and Georgina had managed to straighten themselves up and Cho ignore Luna's last observation._

"_You see Georgina and I have been studying together recently in the Library and noticed Krum hitting on Hermione Granger." Cho said the name with a slight bit of distaste but the others didn't comment._

"_So whoever spread that gossip couldn't be further from the truth! I wish Viktor Krum had his tongue down my throat." Georgina giggled one more time before striding off. Cedric followed her bellowing about how she shouldn't be fantasizing about Qudditch champions. Luna turned to Cho,_

"_Have you heard off Salquels?" Cho quickly followed the siblings._

_-End Flashback-_

Clare tried to cover her surprise but failed miserably.

"Have you gotten yourself tested?" She asked looking at Georgina with sympathy. Hat was one of the expressions Georgina hated most.

"No. Since my brothers death I haven't really done much." She replied honestly.

"Do you know who the father is?" She inquired,

"No he, well he raped me." It had been the first time she had said it out loud. The only other person who knew was Draco Malfoy. She hated how he had that piece of information on her. Clare didn't know how to respond,

"Oh my. Is there anything I can offer you to make the testing easier?" She asked,

"I don't want to go to St. Mungo's. My mother works there." Clare nodded and pondered this request.

"Well I can come out to Grimauld Place. I am in the order." She responded to Georgina's surprised expression.

"I would like that." Clare got up and called Ramon back in. Her wounds had decided to open again and quickly she fell unconscious. The vision she had surprised her the most.

_-Georgina's Vision-_

"_NOO!" Georgina and Harry screamed in unison as Sirus' body drifted into the veil. Other than their same scream the two had very different reactions. Georgina fell to the floor and Tonks hugged her tightly tears streaming down their faces. Harry tried to go after Sirius and Professor Lupin restrained him. Then he saw Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer; run away a grin on her face. Harry broke free and ran after her._

"_Georgina calm please think of the baby." Tonks whispered urgently in her ear. Georgina looked down at her balloon sized stomach. At that moment Tonks apparated them back to the Burrow._

"_You will join me!" Hissed the snake like voice._

_-End Vision-_

Professor Dumbledore regarded her kindly as her eyes snapped open.

"How are you feeling Georgina?" He asked his blue eyes twinkling.

"Been better Sir." He chuckled,

"I can't say I don't disagree." He got up as Mrs. Weasly came bustling in. "Well I must bid goodbye as there are things to do." He waved and walked out with the air of a young man. Mrs. Weasly smiled and turned to her taking the seat Dumbledore had been sitting in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her voice filled with love. Georgina could understand why this woman was a mother.

"You're not the first person to ask that. Sadly the answer is the…the same." Her voice coming out as quiet as ever. Because of the injuries her eyelids felt constantly heavy. Suddenly loud shrieks emitting from some woman downstairs. Mrs. Weasly groaned and excused herself. As she opened the door Sirius Black entered. The two adults shared a knowing look and Sirius shut the door behind him. He occupied the seat that both Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasly had been in, in the last few minutes.

"Can believe that you would choose to come here over somewhere in the open." He began casually but Georgina could here the bitter note in his voice.

"Yeah well I didn't want to give the people formally known as my parents the opportunity to give me disgusted looks." She answered honestly.

"I am sorry for that. I know how it feels to be disowned." He commented sadly.

"Well to be honest the only reason I stayed there was Cedric. But…but now he is gone." Her eyes watered up at the thought of Cedric.

"By what Harry told me he was a good kid."

"Yeah he was. He was my best friend."

"Losing your best friend sucks." A sharp pain began in Georgina's stomach and she winced. Sirius jumped up, "I'll get Molly." He bolted out. Georgina felt an odd connection to Sirius Black. She hoped that when she was better he could teach her to be Anamagii. She hoped even more that the vision she just had didn't come true.

Mrs. Weasly and Sirius came running back in tagged by a younger guy with red hair. Georgina guessed that he was one of her kids. Mrs. Weasly immediately turned healer and asked,

"Georgina where does it hurt honey?" Her tone kind.

"Everywhere," She groaned as Sirius interrupted,

"The branch wound has spilt further." Mrs. Weasly got out her wand and muttered at quick spell. The pain eased a little.

"Good spotting that Sirius." She complimented him. Sirius nodded and walked out. She turned to Georgina again, "They can't operate until we know the results of the pregnancy test." She explained and the red head guy stood awkwardly next to her. "Oh Georgina this is my son Charlie. He will help heal your burns." She announced and whispered something to Charlie and walked out muttering about getting food.

"Well I am the aforementioned Charlie." He grinned and Georgina's heart fluttered. _What the hell?_ She thought.

"So are you a healer?" She asked curiously as he sat down. He laughed,

"No I work with dragons. Mum asked me to take some time off and help you."

"Sorry." She answered unsure of what to say,

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. So Fred and George tell me you're a seer."

"Yeah Harry's convinced I am."

"Harry tends to know things." Charlie replied his tone awed. Georgina could tell he admired Harry. This seemed a little odd considering that Harry was younger than him. Although Harry was pretty amazing and a good friend.

"He does." She echoed. "So why do you need to help with the burns?" He ran a hand through his hair,

"Well there is a dragon in Romania where I work. It is a rare breed and when you are unlucky to get burnt by it the burn can't be fixed by the usual charms or potions."

"Why?" She asked curiously,

"The poison in the saliva of the dragon causes the wound or burn to deflect most magical influences. This helps protect the dragon in the event of an attack. The burn won't heal causing the attacker to die a slow and very painful death." Georgina's eyes widened. "No that won't happen to you!" He added hastily. "Because one of my colleagues discovered a cure. It isn't public knowledge because testing is still happening but they have used it on me and I'm alright!"

"Yeah you're alright," Georgina blushed at how flirty that statement sounded. Charlie remained oblivious. "So how bad are my injuries?" She asked seeing as Charlie would tell her honestly,

"They are pretty bad. You did yourself a good one alright. As well as several deep cuts and breaks the burns are on around half of your body. The worst injury at the moment is the tree sticking out of your stomach but they can't do anything until they know whether you are pregnant or not." His voice was even but Georgina could hear the uncertainty in it,

"I am pregnant." Georgina replied and his eyes widened.

"h-how do you know?" He asked concerned,

"Because I had a vision." He nodded and got up,

"Well I would love to chat but I need to get some things for your burns. I couldn't order the treatments until I knew how bad the burns were." He got up and strode out of the room. Georgina drifted off and was hit almost immediately by another vision,

**(Left outside Alone-Anastasia)**

_-Georgina's Vision-_

"_Gaga I am sorry!" Cedric pleaded to Georgina to listen, "I couldn't tell you because- because," His voice faded off and Georgina interjected,_

"_Why? What reason could you possibly have that could excuse you faking your death?" As much as she was happy to see her brother she was angry and upset. His eyes narrowed,_

"_Yeah well who got you knocked up?" His voice rose louder and all the occupants of the room noticed the fight that had been brewing._

"_Why does it matter?" She dully noticed the other occupants at the table Cedric had been sitting at. They all had mirrored expressions of shock except one who looked upset and amazed._

"_BECAUSE WHAT JERK TURNED MY SISTER INTO A TEENAGE MUM! Let me guess you willingly chose this because he offered you a date!" Georgina felt like she had been slapped. _

"_Who said I chose this?" She replied softly and turned around walking away. _

_-End Vision-_

This dream had Georgina confused. _Was Cedric alive? Did he really think those things about her? _Her mind as jumbled as ever she noticed a letter that was sitting lightly on her chest. It was addressed:

_**Georgina Diggory**_

_**Wherever she is**_

She bent her arm slowly wincing as pain shot through her body. Opening the envelope and was chilled to the bone by what she read. Dropping it in shock it floated to the floor the words it contained burned in her mind.

_**My dearest Georgina,**_

_**The night we shared last summer was one I won't forget. I hope we have a chance to do it again. We **__**will**__** have the chance to again. I realized the reason you never wrote afterwards was because I never gave my name. Luckily I know yours. We can be together now. **_

_**Love for eternity,**_

_**Blaise Zabini xo**_

As it fell to the floor a red rose fell to the floor dripping with blood.

**(Ha-ha! Does it sound scary? Yes!!!!! If you have theory's or plot ideas than please feel free to review. Enjoy!)**

**(P.S Do you know how I can get a beta reader? I would love one.)**


	11. Wii Console's and Consoling Sirius

_-Flashback-_

"_So I just walked up to her and asked her and guess what Gaga? She said yes!" Cedric was literally bouncing on his seat and Georgina rolled her eyes. She had already known that Cho would say yes because she had been putting out the hints for weeks. They were basically dating anyway. _

"_That is great Ced!" She answered with a tight smile on her face. She was happy for her brother but she couldn't help but feel jealous. She had been asked out by a guy in slytherin but she didn't take that seriously. Cedric noticed her expression and patted her on the back,_

"_Gaga you'll be asked of course! And even if you don't I promise to dance with you." She nodded and packed up her books._

"_Yeah thanks. Well I gotta go, Professor McGonagall promised that if I came early she would give me a book about Anamaggii," _**(I am still unsure on how to spell it.)** _Cedric hugged her goodbye and she walked off her mind on the imaginary prince charming that was out there for her._

_-End Flashback-_

Ginny sat in potions her mind wondering as she poured too much of whatever ingredient she was holding. Even Luna seemed a little less dreamy than usual. Colin meanwhile couldn't stop talking. If she had been listening, she probably would have threatened to hex him already.

She couldn't stop thinking about Georgina. She was such a nice girl and had been doing a nice thing when she had been hurt. She missed seeing her at breakfast and hadn't realized she regarded her as a friend now. Harry and the others had been discussing the theory of Umbridge hexing poor Pippa. Even Hermione, who would never doubt a teacher, hated Umbridge. Hermione had mentioned starting a defense group at the Hogsmeade visit this weekend and Ginny knew at once that she was coming.

"Miss. Weasly that is far to much of Rat saliva. Your drinker would want to faint no die." Professor Snape commented cruelly. When he walked off Ginny shot him death scowls. Maybe she would feed him the potion later.

At the same time Ginny was in potions Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Transfiguration. Other than Hermione, Georgina was the most involved student and her not being present was noticed. Luckily this was the without Slytherin because none of them could put up with Malfoy today.

Fred and George were busy in the Great Hall researching for one of their pranks when a tawny owl came sweeping in. It landed in front of them and Fred untied the bulky package tied to its foot. It flew off without casting a backward glance. Opening the box curiously they discovered a bundle of letters addressed to various people. George grabbed the one addressed:

_**Dear George and Fred,**_

_**Lying in bed with my wand charming the quill to write and wincing every time the wound opens (15**__**th**__** time today) I realized that I needed to tell everyone the reason that I am currently hanging out with Padfoot and am not in St. Mungo's. I should have written a week ago but your mother is watching me like a hawk and Charlie had to sneak in his owl. (I promised him that I would explain to him how to work the Wii –muggle gaming console- as soon as I heal. Padfoot and Charlie are enough entertainment if you ask me. Oh and Dung said to tell you that the exotic toad skins are 10 knuts each –rip off if you ask me-.) Anyway how can I explain why there is still a tree branch sticking out of my stomach well, actually there is no easy way. I can't write as often as I would like but I will explain everything at Christmas. Cant wait to see the fireworks!**_

_**Georgina **_

_**P.S- Give the other letters to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny. **_

_**P.P.S- Pippa is settled in and had finally stopped sobbing. **__****_

"I do not envy her." George shook his head whilst putting down the letter. "Having a tree branch sticking out of you for more than a week would suck."

"Totally agree George," Fred answered as Harry and the others came in and sat down.

Draco sat in the library his quill scratching furiously as he tried to write to Georgina. What could he tell her? He paused and looked at what he had written so far,

**Dear Georgia,**

**I heard about you incident. Hope you are alright. The ministry gossip chain is in a buzz about your disownment and I am shocked at the reasoning's. They discovered you had a pet cat so what! I guess pure blood adults go crazy, cant say I am looking forward to being one.**

**I know you have been avoiding talking to me; I can't say I blame you. The jerk who did that terrible deed to you doesn't deserve to walk on this earth. **

**I hope you are well,**

**Draco Malfoy**

It had been a few days since the last letter from _Blaise_. Even the name scared Georgina. She had always wanted love but not this kind. She had wanted pure innocent love, not stalkerise lets be together or else love. She shuddered as a jet black owl landed on the bedside table. It dropped a letter and flew off. A second later Sirius burst into the room.

"It's him isn't it?" he asked his voice full of hate. When Mrs. Weasly discovered the letter and the blood covered rose the whole order freaked. Having a crazy stalker was one thing, but having one that had ministry and Voldermort connections was another thing all together.

"Yep," She answered trying not to let her fear show. "Now calm Padfoot. Otherwise I won't show you America's Top Model on the television." She tried a joke to calm him down. He was still tense but his anger subsided a little when he thought she wasn't scared. He was very protective of Georgina.

"Fine! Do you want me to throw it out?" He asked poking the letter with a disgusted expression on his face as if it was something foul. In a way it was.

"Yeah just be careful." She replied after a moments thought. He charmed the letter and headed out the door. Leaning back Georgina shut her eye complentpalting how she was going to tell Fred, George and the others about the baby. As predicted the test results came back positive and tomorrow they were going to figure out how the hell they were going to get a tree branch out of her stomach without harming the baby. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised when Georgina had announced that she was keeping the baby but accepted it quickly and had started knitting a jumpsuit that changed colors with the baby's mood. Charlie meanwhile along with Sirius were trying to get permission to kill Blaise. The order was set against it knowing that the Ministry would go bonkers. For now they would let the letters come and they two men agreed reluctantly. But the look of murder in Sirius' eye whenever a letter arrived made Georgina worry that he wouldn't keep his promise. So she made a deal with the two guys and said she was going to show them how to use muggle electronics. They especially loved the movie St. Trinnians. However it kept them preoccupied when the healer came. Mr. Weasley loved learning about all of it to because whenever he was home she had to get him to sit still by complaining about her wounds. Although this wasn't a lie. The wounds hurt constantly but Georgina had gotten use to it. Her swollen eyelids drifted shut and she was quickly inside another vision,

_-Georgina's Vision-_

_Georgina leaned into the wheelchair Mrs. Weasley conjured up and Sirius grinned._

"_How's movement Gaga?" He asked with a mischievous look as he jogged in front of her._

"_Awesome Padfoot but your in the way of the hallway and as you might have noticed it is mighty narrow." She winced slightly as the wheel went over a stray piece of Pippa's cat kibble._

"_Oh so we are speaking in Olde English. Jolly hoe!" He piped up pompously causing Georgina to giggle._

"_I say that is most unbecoming behavior for a gentleman such as you Sir," She mocked back at him. Fred and George apparated in front of Sirius and grinned in Sync._

"_Guess what?" They asked in unison causing Sirius and Georgina to look amused,_

"_What?" Georgina asked wanting to know the punch line of whatever joke they were planning,_

"_Well our dear mother, bless her soul, has decided to throw a baby shower for you Georgina." Fred announced much to the smirking of all present. Georgina just noticed that both Harry and Ginny were looking on in amusement at the twin's antics._

"_Fabulous," Ginny jumped excitedly. She loved anything to do with babies. "I'll go help her," She literally skipped off causing Georgina to scowl,_

"_She is enjoying this a little too much." She thought of Ginny and Mrs. Weasley demanding she needed at least two bibs. _

"_Well Mum has taken it upon herself to adopt you and any kid we befriend." George and Fred disappeared with a crack and Sirius turned back to her as Tonks walked upstairs,_

"_Just the girl I needed to see." Tonks grinned and wheeled Georgina away who was shooting daggers at Sirius as he tickled Pippa's stomach causing her to knock down one of the vases. This would affect her time to getting back to her bed tonight and Sirius knew it._

_-End Vision-_

**(If you haven't figured it out already, the visions are in no timeframe so they could happen at any time. The reason her last vision was good was as I explained in earlier chapters. Georgina has good visions when she envisions herself around Fred and George because they are happy people. If you are wondering yes Cedric alive and you will see him later but for now patience my friends.)**

**(P.S I still don't know how to get a beta reader. A little help please?)**

**Next on the Other Diggory: **_Georgina is tree branch free!_

_Charlie shares a moment with Georgina_

_What happens when the kids arrive unexpected at Sirius'?_


	12. UhOh!

**(This Chapter is dedicated to my two loyal reader's **_mysecretstone_** and **_GuitarGirlxoxo_**. Thanks for the loyal reviewing and reading. Love you!!!!) **

_-Flashback-_

"_Wow Georgina, you look amazing." Cho gasped as Georgina walked slowly down toward the Ravenclaw common room. The stairs were harder to navigate wearing heels. She wore her hair in a curled half bun and had silver glitter clips through it. She wore a white, satin, strapless gown with a tint of gold which puffed out at the stomach and went to her ankles. She teamed it with gold heels. __**(Georgina's gown will be on my profile.)**_

"_Thanks you look awesome to Cho." She motioned towards Cho's simpler ethnic gown. The silvery blue color suited her hair well. They headed toward the portrait hole and Georgina couldn't help but notice all the gapping the people around her were doing. She felt like a princess. _

_Cedric stood at the entrance wearing a dashing black set of robes and had messed his hair even more for the occasion. He did a double take when he saw Georgina._

"_Wow Gaga you look stunning!" He said this as if this was surprising and Georgina grinned,_

"_Who knew it was possible?" She asked and walked next to the couple as they headed down toward the great hall. Many girls glared at Cho and Georgina and Cedric chuckled as Fred and George Weasley wolf whistled and bellowed,_

"_Hey Diggory, how did you score two hot dates?" He asked in mock awe,_

"_One of said hot dates is his sister," Georgina bellowed back before Cedric could comment. He seemed surprise by her oburst but shrugged and hugged her goodbye near the entrance hall,_

"_See you later Gaga. We will dance later." He pulled back and Cho waved walking off and leaving Georgina to stand there alone. Draco and his posse came walking past and stopped dead when they saw her. Pansy whined loudly to Draco,_

"_Why the hell do the fuglys look so horribly good tonight?" She asked pouting as if Draco had the ability to change peoples looks. _

"_Hey Pansy I'll take that as a compliment." Georgina piped up surprising herself. Usually when Malfoy was around she stood around silently as he teased her. Draco seemed shocked as he stared at her. Than the guy who had jokingly asked her out came walking up and paused,_

"_Whoa Diggory you look- you look," He couldn't seem to find an adjective. Instead he held out he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips,_

"_Blaise Zambini." He introduced himself and Pansy rolled her eyes as Draco looked annoyed. "It would be a pleasure if you joined me as a partner for this evening," His eyes burned into Georgina and she pulled her hand back feeling slightly irked. _

"_Sorry Zambini, I believe Georgina is my date tonight." A familiar boy interjected and Georgina sighed with relieve. Her savoir! Blaise scowled and turned around walking off with Draco, Pansy and the others. Georgina sighed again with relief and turned to the boy standing next to her,_

"_Thank you, for that." Georgina turned to walk off but the boy grabbed her arm and she grinned to herself,_

"_I always follow through with my promises." He held out his arm and she wrapped his around hers. "It is my lucky night! Who would have thought I would be able to go with you Georgina?" He grinned and she smiled. He was cute,_

"_Who are you?" She asked with great interest,_

"_Dean Thomas." He responded as they headed into the great hall._

_-End Flashback-_

Georgina read the name at the bottom of the letter. _Malfoy? _She thought confusion evident on her face as Sirius and Charlie came sprinting in the room.

"What's the Flaming Bikini done now?" Charlie asked rage written all over his face. Georgina stifled a giggle. Since Mrs. Weasley had banned any mentioned of Blaise's name in the house Sirius and Charlie had taken it upon themselves to come up with odd nicknames. They seemed oblivious to how funny the names sounded, at least Charlie was anyway. Sirius had a little grin on his face as he stood behind Charlie. Georgina shrugged innocently,

"False alarm. Charlie where did you put the _Project V_ cream?" She asked sidetracking him from asking who the letter was actually from. Charlie pulled out the wonder cream out of his pocket.

"How's the treeless stomach?" Sirius asked with the ghost of a smile still on his face. Georgina grinned at her flat stomach,

"Well to be honest I think I will miss it." She responded with a mock serious tone. The two guys laughed and Sirius shook his head.

"Well I will go tell Molly to pick up that Wii Console. Tonks has volunteered to come along so at least they won't come back with the wrong thing." Sirius waved and walked out as Charlie opened the _Project v _cream. He rubbed it onto her throbbing arms.

"Thanks Charlie." She sighed closing her eyes. Her visions were happening every time she slept now and she was growing use to them slowly.

_-Georgina's Vision-_

"_Wait Georgina!" A high pitched girl's voice called behind her. She turned around and pouted angrily. She recognized the girl from Cedric's table when they had their argument. She had short dark brunette hair and looked like a pixie. She was smaller than Georgina,_

"_What?" She growled not caring about upsetting anyone. She wasn't in a caring mood. She winced when the baby killed suddenly._

"_You're a seer aren't you?" She asked with a knowing voice. Georgina shrugged,_

"_Yeah so?" the girl jumped and clapped her hands together, looking like a cheerleader,_

"_I didn't know there were others!" This caused Georgina to raise an eyebrow,_

"_You're a seer?" She asked skeptically,_

"_Yeah well my visions don't happen in dreams but you get the drift." Georgina nodded and they stood there in silence until the girl held out her hand, "My name is Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you." Georgina shook her unusually cold hands asking the question that had been plaguing her mind for a while,_

"_Alice how did you find my brother? I saw his body, he was dead!" She shuddered at that particular memory and Alice sighed and thought for a second before answering,_

"_Edward is not like other Vampires. Usually we need to be turned before we die but oddly enough Carlisle was visiting his old friend Albus Dumbledore when he smelt someone alive underground at a nearby cemetery. He with the help of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie buried him up and changed him. He told us constantly for a month that he needed to see his sister but it wouldn't be right if you strolled into school one day and spotted your brother who was meant to be dead was actually a blood craving immortal." Alice watched with interest to see Georgina's reaction to this. _

"_His name isn't Edward." She managed slowly and Alice's eyebrows rose,_

"_Really? He never told us much about his life before being turned. Albus wouldn't either and his name on the tombstone was in some ancient language so-,"_

"_Wait," Georgina interjected, "Dumbledore knew?" Alice nodded and Georgina fumed. _

"_So what should I know about Edward?" She asked curiously as a blonde girl who looked familiar. Her eyes looked excitedly at Georgina's stomach which budged out enormously. _

"_Well-," Georgina began until she noticed Cedric walking out of the school with his arm around a brunette girl. "-What the hell?" She asked in pure shock as Cedric and the brunette girl came walking over. "You little hypocrite!" She screamed at Cedric and jumped up. Cedric looked annoyed as the brunette looked confused,_

"_So who's the daddy?" He taunted and she glared,_

"_If you want to know Cedric than maybe you should ask all those people who helped me when he RAPED me!" She yelled that filthy word at him and ran off crying. Rosalie and Alice gave him an equally filthy look as they ran off after Georgina._

_-End of Vision-_

She opened her eyes with a snap confused about that last vision. How could Cedric be alive? And a vampire? It seemed preposterous. Charlie looked at her with concern,

"Are you alright Georgina?" He asked with a soothing tone.

"Yeah I am fine." She responded after minute. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. His brown eyes watched her as she winced again,

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here." He told her and she smiled at this picture perfect moment. Sadly the calm atmosphere didn't last long as Sirius came running in with a panicked look on his face,

"Arthur has been attacked! He is at St. Mungos!" Sirius watched as Charlie apparated. He turned to her.

"How about I charm you downstairs?" He asked in a soft tone and she nodded.

They sat with worry alone as Georgina didn't notice her new found freedom. She was too busy worrying about Mr. Weasley. Then out of nowhere a group of people appeared on a portkey. She recognized them as the Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry as they sat down. Harry was gapping at Georgina's stomach as she looked blankly ahead.

"Georgina?" Harry asked with an odd expression on his face,

"Yeah Harry?" She replied weakly,

"Are you pregnant?" Uh-Oh!

**(HAHA! Nah what do you think about turning it into a Twilight crossover? It doesn't have to be your choice. If you would like to see Georgina's Yule Ball Dress look at my profile.)**


	13. Tattoo's and Tonks

_-Flashback-_

"_And then he tripped all the way down!" Dean and Georgina burst into fits of laughter whilst still maintaining a standing position. They had been dancing for three straight songs and Georgina couldn't help but like Dean. He was sweet, charming, and hilariously funny and he was dancing with her! She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around. _

_Cedric was openly glaring at Dean and Georgina felt a rush of anger. She could go out with however she wanted! _

"_If I may Dean I will now dance with my sister now." His expression looked as if he didn't care for Dean's response and Dean nodded._

"_Sure. See you soon Georgina." He waved and walked off. Georgina turned to Cedric, who look innocently at her,_

"_Cedric!" She fumed as he grabbed her waist and hand,_

"_What Gaga?" He asked as they revolved around slowly. Georgina noticed a few girls shooting daggers at her. Usually Cedric and she would laugh at these girls but tonight Georgina was annoyed._

"_I am going!" She kicked his shin and walked off. One of the envious girls walked up to Cedric and said soothingly,_

"_That girl was out of order. She shouldn't have kicked you, the bitch." Georgina sat at a nearby table and tears pricked her eyes as the girl called her that harsh name. Cedric got up and glared at the girl,_

"_That girl was my sister and if you ever call her a bitch again I'll hex your mouth shut!" He retorted and stormed off toward Georgina. He sat down and grabbed her shoulders,_

"_What's up Gaga?" He asked with a calming tone. _

"_Dean is alright you know Ced?" He nodded,_

"_I just get worried Gaga. I would hate myself you got hurt," Cho was making her way to the table slowly and Georgina smiled,_

"_Cho's alright to." He grinned and got up._

"_Enjoy yourself sister." He walked off and joined Cho and Georgina grinned as Dean sat down in the newly vacated seat._

"_Ready for another dance?" He asked and she grinned and dragged him onto the dance floor._

_-End Flashback-_

"Uh well, I well," She stammered as the others looked at her with shock. Sirius got up and went to grab some butterbeer. She mentally shot daggers at him for leaving her alone with them. Ron snorted,

"Harry what happy pill are you on?" He asked with an amused expression, "Gaga couldn't be pregnant!" She scowled and continued to curse Sirius' name to hell.

"Ah-well Ron I actually am. That was what I was going to tell you guys at Christmas. I thought it would be a happier time." The others continued to sit there gapping. Ginny grinned momentarily forgetting her father's condition,

"Yay I can finally get away with shopping at Maternity witch stores! Georgina you're my excuse!" Georgina hoped that the clothes were all for baby's. Ginny was studying her like the latest Witch Weekly, "I think we need to put you in mauve and peach colors. They are in this season especially at Maternity stores." Fred raised an eyebrow,

"Ginny why do you know so much about Maternity clothing?" Ginny blushed,

"It's a girl thing." The others grinned at her whilst Ron's ears started going red. He jumped up and stormed off. Harry ran after him. The others rolled their eyes and turned back to Georgina.

"Who's the father? We want-," George began,

"-To pound his face in for knocking you up." Fred finished. Ginny looked at Georgina expectantly,

"Give her a break!" Sirius barked as he entered the room with the butterbeer. He sat down and gave them each of them a drink, "Where's Ron and Harry?" He asked as he noticed two of the left over bottles and spare chairs.

"Ron didn't take the news to well. Harry went to talk to him," Ginny answered not taking her eyes of Georgina. Suddenly the door burst open and Tonks came walking in. She looked flustered and was carrying a box,

"I thought because Mrs. Weasley couldn't come I would get the Wii console anyways. Take our minds of things. She place several bags onto the counter, "So I also got some games like family ones as well as a Wii fit board. It might help with your recovery Gaga." The twins were absorbed setting up the console with an awed Sirius. Tonks turned to Ginny and Georgina and whispered,

"Have you told them Georgina?" She nodded and Tonks grinned pushing a few bags toward her, "Have a look," She grinned mischievously and Ginny clapped her hands together and grabbed one of the bags without even asking first. Georgina grabbed the closest bag and reached in pulling out a few pieces of clothing. "Those are the newest range of younger maternity clothing. There are tunics, leggings, sweatpants and so on." Georgina hugged Tonks as Ginny pulled out a white gown for a baby. Ginny's mouth fell open,

"Wow Tonks this is beautiful," Ginny sighed passing the gown to Georgina, who looked at Tonks perplexed,

"Well Gaga in the Wizarding world when a baby is born we have a ceremony. Remember? It doesn't matter if it is girl or boy it will wear this gown!" Georgina nodded and looked closely at the gown. It was made of satin and had a lace petticoat.

"This is stunning Tonks, where did you get it?" She asked as she placed it into the box it came in.

"My mum may have given me a horrible name when I was born but at least she knew how to dress me. I wore this at my own naming ceremony." She pulled out a picture of a blue haired baby Tonks wearing the gown. Ginny started baby talking to Georgina's stomach and Georgina grinned,

"Thanks both of you. You guys are amazing. You are the sisters I never had." The three of them hugged until Sirius piped up,

"Damn Tonks! You didn't even get a game with girls in bikini's!" he sounded genuinely annoyed and everyone laughed.

Tonks charmed her to bed and Georgina nestled in. The others were playing Wii Sports and waiting for Charlie to come back. They knew that Mr. Weasley was going to be alright which made Georgina happy. So she smiled and shut her eyes…..

_-Georgina's Vision-_

_I fell to the ground panting heavily. Why was I so mad at Cedric? I felt betrayed. Why? Rosalie approached me slowly and knelt beside me,_

"_Georgina I am going to take you home back to Carlisle. OK?" I nodded. Rosalie picked me up and started running at an abnormal pace. She slowed down after 15 minutes of solid running and set me down and I fell immediately. Another pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up,_

"_Go away, Ced!" I snapped and Rosalie grabbed me as Alice came waltzing in accompanied by the brunette from earlier. She smiled shyly at me,_

"_Hel-lo?" She stuttered when she saw my livid expression. Or maybe it was Rosalie's matching one. I managed a polite tone using the last bit of dignity I had at the moment._

"_Hello, I believe we haven't been introduced. My name is Georgina Tonks." Cedric looked confused about the name but didn't say anything. Instead he answered for the now blushing girl,_

"_This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend." He replied pointedly. A little scowl settled on Bella's face as she regarded me. I think she didn't realize we were siblings not exes. I guessed that any mention of Cho or the long list of girls he had pashed wasn't welcome. Stuff welcome mats,_

"_Oh nice to meet you Bella." I stretched out my left hand and she saw the tattoos running up it. I had gotten them charmed on shortly after Sirius' death. There was flowers around my wrist, a black wolf playing with a snow leopard on my forearm, names of Harry, Hermione, Luna and the majority of the Weasley families' names on the inside of my arm. My left arm was usually my wand arm as well as the writing one. Bella stiffened and Cedric gasped,_

"_Gaga what the hell? Your last name is now Tonks and you have tattoos,"_

"_Well my dear brother, our darling parents threw me out and disowned me. Oh and did I mention the death of my closest friend. And no not you." I smiled sweetly at a shocked Bella and stormed out now capable of movement. Rosalie glared at Bella one more time for good measure and led me to Dr. Cullen's office. He sat at his desk and was reading an enclopedia by the looks of it. He had blonde hair and pale skin. He was pretty hot and looked familiar... He looked up as we entered a little shocked by this development._

"_Georgina Diggory is that you?" He asked in shock as I sat down._

"_Yeah Dr. Cullen it's me. I haven't seen you since well-," I looked back at the time when I was around eight years old and with my mother at St. Mungo's. Carlisle had a short stint in the wizarding world and worked at St. Mungo's. "-I was little. So long ago in fact you didn't know about the slight change in name. So I'll introduce myself again. Georgina Tonks, nice to meet you," He shook his head sadly,_

"_I should have known. Sadly your parents never saw what a star you were." _

"_No many people saw me past Cedric. Or should I saw Edward?" Carlisle widened his eyes,_

"_I thought he looked familiar! I can't believe it. What coincidence." They nodded and Rosalie fumed,_

"_Who disowns their own child?" I had the feeling that Rosalie was very maternal. _

"_People like Amos. He was never a women's rights campaigner." Carlisle muttered then turned to me,_

"_How far along are you?" He asked and the examination began._

_-End Vision-_

Georgina was a little shocked with this vision. Usually they were from a general point of view but this time she had seen it all from her own eyes. How odd.

**A/N. As you can see Rosalie loves Georgina. Bella was a little bit of a bitch but hey, so was Georgina. Cedric is different when he is Edward, more angsty and I haven't introduced Emmett, Jasper and Esme yet. Oh and Jacob might pop up some point. Maybe I might even hook Georgina up with him….wink…..nudge. Review and leave your thoughts.**


	14. An Unexpected Visitor

_-Flashback-_

"_Now he won't even look at me!" Georgina wailed to Cho as they studied. It had been three weeks since the Yule ball and Dean had been avoiding her. _

"_Maybe he is to shy?" Cho offered with a sympathetic smile. Cedric entered and gave Cho a welcome snog. Georgina refrained from puking by packing up her books she poked Cedric on the shoulder and waved goodbye. He waved back while still managing not to break the kiss. Rolling her eyes she walked off. As she reached the door her ink pot fell onto the floor smashing. Georgina bent down and gathered the glass before the librarian saw it. As she charmed the ink stains away she overheard Cho and Cedric talking in the almost deserted library,_

"_Cedric what did you do?" She asked in an annoyed voice, "She thinks she did something wrong. You are upsetting her more this way." Georgina snuck closer and she heard Cedric sigh,_

"_He just needed a little persuasion. He is no good for her!" Cho groaned,_

"_Who is Cedric? She needs someone to share her life with. Who will be good enough?" Her voice raised an octave and Georgina felt some affection towards her at that moment,_

"_I-I don't know." He stuttered and Georgina sprinted out sobbing. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Ron had decided to avoid any contact with Georgina but no one took any notice as they were to busy preparing for the Baby Shower Georgina had predicted would happen. They had held a dinner the last night the others had been here but the actual baby shower would take place tonight whilst the others were back at school. Georgina was five and a half months pregnant and anyone could plainly see in one glance that she was pregnant. Now she could walk around for most of the day without going up stairs. When Mrs. Weasley left the house Sirius had been giving her lessons on how to become an Animagus. She had successful transformed three times and assumed the form of a snow leopard. The odd thing was that she transformed into a _pregnant _snow leopard which Sirius found most amusing. They heard Mrs. Weasley enter and jumped onto the couch pulling innocent faces. When she made it into the sitting area her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why is your hair slightly grey Georgina?" She asked and Georgina shrugged and changing it back as Mrs. Weasley turned away. They followed her into the kitchen and were stunned by what they discovered. Pile loads of food, decorations and other party things littered the once dull room. She motioned to Sirius to help levitate the decorations the doorbell rang and Georgina went to see who had arrived. It was Tonks who was covered in dress bags and Georgina stepped out the way to allow her to enter. Mrs. Weasley knocked her as she dashed passed muttering something about cakes, strangling Padfoot and the end of the world. Sirius emerged his face covered in pink icing. Tonks stumbled and caused the shrieking portrait to go off and Sirius to groan. Tonks ran past and dumped the dresses onto the couch as her pager went off emitting a small hologram of Albus Dumbledore announcing his attendance at the baby shower tonight.

"It has been going non stop today!" Tonks stated to a bewildered Georgina. Sirius had managed to shut the portrait up as he answered the door. Standing on the other side was someone none of them had ever expected.

"Am I too early to see my sister who is apparently pregnant?"

**A/N sorry it is a short chapter and a cliffhanger but hey I like drama. All I can say is that the visitor will change all of Georgina's visions. Enjoy your nervous wait until next chapter!**


	15. Leopards And Name Calling

_-Flashback-_

_Georgina straightened herself up cursing the tree root she had tripped over. Walking faster she headed toward the non root surrounded tree that she liked to read under. Sadly it was already preoccupied by a familiar Gryffindor boy. She walked up slowly and coughed. The black haired boy looked up from the book he had been reading,_

"_Oh hello," He said politely and Georgina sat down near him,_

"_Georgina Diggory. Nice to meet you Harry Potter." He grinned dryly at her knowledge of his name, "I guess you hate everyone knowing your name?" He nodded and she laughed at the irony,_

"_Well no one seems to know my name." _

"_I guess you are Cedric's sister?" _

"_Yeah." They sat in awkward silence until Georgina spotted Cedric heading toward them. "I gotta go. Places to go, people to avoid. Nice meeting you Harry." _

"_Bye Georgina." She ran off praying that she didn't have to talk with her brother anytime soon._

_-End Flashback-_

"Ced-Cedric?" Georgina asked in a stunned voice. He nodded and Sirius glared. He didn't seem to like Cedric. He pushed passed Sirius and stood opposite Tonks and Georgina.

"Who are you?" He asked finally noticing Sirius and Tonks.

"Don't you think I have the right to ask…? WHY THE HELL YOU ARENT SIX FEET UNDER?" She practically shrieked as Tonks guided her away from the hallway shooting anxious looks toward the portrait of Sirius' mother. He just shrugged and followed,

"Well I thought because you could see the future that it wouldn't need explaining. Alice told me,"

"Yeah well it still doesn't shock me any less!" She raged on wanting to whack him at his insensitivity. She was full of hormones after all. Cedric shrank a little under his sister's murderous glare. Tonks' guiding hands had turned into restraints and she pulled her friend into a chair and chucked a pile of dress bags onto her,

"Hey whut wus thut fur?" She asked her voice a little muffled by the weight. Cedric turned to Sirius and repeated,

"Why is a mass murderer hanging out with my pregnant little sister?" He asked rage underlining in his calm tone. Sirius didn't have time to answer as at that moment the door flew open and a group of younger, good looking people came waltzing led by a pixie like girl who literally leaped onto the pile of dress bags screaming excitedly,

"CLOTHES, EDWARD'S SISTER WHO I CAN PLAY DRESS UPS ON AND ANOTHER FUTURE SEEING BUDDY! MY FAVORITE THINGS!" Joining the pixie girl the blonde girl literally burst with a grin,

"I CAN BUY BABY CLOTHES!" Everyone groaned and Georgina wailed in protest as the two over excited girls pulled her out from under the clothes and pulled her up. She was still scowling at Cedric whose eyebrows were touching his hairline. Following the good looking people was a brunette and a tanned Native American who stood shyly in the background.

Cedric pulled the brunette forward who in turn, pulled the Native American.

"This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend." He offered hoping to change the subject. Bella waved nervously, "And the two crazy girls are Rosalie and Alice. Jasper and Emmett-," He motioned toward to very attractive guys, "-are their partners. This is-," he motioned toward Dr. Cullen and a woman who was holding his hand, "Carlisle and Esme." Carlisle nodded and waved "They are my unofficial family: the Cullen's."

"Nice seeing you again Georgina." Edward looked a little shocked at this development but continued the introductions,

"And this is the do-Jacob." He motioned toward the native guy who looked a little pissed at being dragged into this. He was eyeing the tattoos on Georgina's arm. After seeing the visions she had demanded that Tonks' took her to get the tattoos done. It had taken almost seven hours to complete and days to recover from but Georgina loved them. Georgina smiled and waved,

"Everyone if you hadn't figured it out yet by Rose and Alice's display of greeting this is Georgina Diggory," She put a finger up and exclaimed with a little frustration,  
"Georgina Tonks! I thought the whole world would have known about the disownment by now since the Daily Prophet got wind of it." She muttered the last bit but everyone heard. Most of them looked confused. Tonks had agreed happily for her taking her last name and she had met Tonks' parents on one memory occasion when Tonks had fallen into a rack at the baby furniture store. She remembered that she was annoyed at her brother so she spoke with an innocent expression,

"Forgotten about Cho have you? I rather liked her to be honest. At least she wasn't a lesbian. Oh and did I tell you that she is snogging Harry now?" None of the American visitors got the English slang except Cedric, Tonks and Sirius. Sirius just grinned wolfily and took the opportunity to turn into his dog form and ran off upstairs causing the Cullen's to shriek with surprise. Jacob looked like he wanted to follow. Bella looked frantically at Cedric at the mention of an ex-girlfriend and Tonks shook her head and struck up a conversation with Alice and Rosalie about maternity clothing. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett had varied reactions. Carlisle looked a little concerned but had a passive expression on his face. Esme looked a little surprised but quickly joined in the clothing conversation. Jasper whispered something to Emmett and nodded. Georgina heard the words,

"-More information from her later. Who's the lesbian?" Whilst Cedric literally shook with anger,

"HOW DARE YOU GEORGINA? TO BELLA? I WAS GOING TO SUPPORT YOU EVEN THOUGH YOU GOT YOURSELF KNOCKED UP BY SOME RANDOM GUY LIKE A SLUT!" The room went silent and Sirius emerged down the stairs and jumped in front of Georgina and growled viciously. Georgina's eyes watered and she looked like she had been slapped. Rosalie hissed at Cedric and Bella, -Mostly at Bella-, Jasper's eyes were wide as he read Georgina's emotional reaction. Jacob jumped next to Sirius and turned into a wolf shocking the wizards in the room. He and Sirius looked like siblings in this form. Esme shook her head in disappointment and Carlisle looked torn at which side to take. Alice looked at the some vision going on in her head. The door swung open and Mrs. Weasley walked in closely followed by Charlie who looked a little shocked at the scene they had stumbled into.

"Cedric is that you?" Asked Mrs. Weasley squinting her eyes whilst Charlie looked at Georgina with a worried expression. Taking this distraction as an opportunity she ran through the open door ignoring the attempts of others to grab her. She ran until she was in an uninhabited area and morphed into her leopard form. Alice could see this vision in her head and Cedric groaned,

"WHO TAUGHT GAGA TO BE ANIMAGUS?" The others looked concerned and Sirius shrugged whilst the other wizards turned to him. Rosalie was panicking about someone else's safety for once asked,

"What's being Animagus mean?" They turned to Cedric, who sighed,

"At the moment my sister is in the form for a snow leopard that is pregnant. Just great!" The others looked mildly impressed by this information. For a moment the room was silent. Then Jacob ran through the door morphing into his human form and went looking for her, much to everyone's surprise.

**A/N: I am totally proud of this chapter! I hope I nailed the characters of twilight correctly. Please review because it warms my heart strings even if you think I am a loony! I mean who doesn't want to be compared to Luna Lovegood?**


	16. Edward Is Just A Little Angry, cough hem

**A/N. Not as many flashbacks will be written now that Cedric is back. Doesn't mean there won't be any, just less of them. Oh and Cedric can't read Georgina's mind because of her weird seer abilities. There are more reasons but they will be discovered later. Now with the serious stuff announced read on for the more serious stuff!**

Georgina's P.O.V

It was cold, so cold. Even my fur couldn't keep my tiny body warm. I cursed myself for acting so rash. What about my baby? I shivered hoping that the little heat I was receiving was keeping the baby warm. Sensing a warm body close by I slid my belly across the snow and huddled to the wolf that was lying near me. His eyes looked familiar and I morphed back to my human form under his warmth. I slowly drifted asleep,

_-Georgina's Vision-_

_I was standing in a dark room alone. I felt like I was missing something. Someone else was here,_

"_Well done Georgina." A snake like voice hissed. I gritted my teeth and restrained myself from killing him. He had information that I needed,_

"_Why the hell would I be in a dark room in the future with you?" My voice came out in a cat like growl,_

"_Who said this was the future?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes,_

"_But I only see the future." I responded. He stepped closer,_

"_You have so much potential Georgina. I can see the great things you will achieve. Join me and I can give you everything. Help me and I can be your greatest ally." I stepped back shocked,_

"_I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" I yelled and his red eyes flashed with anger,_

"_You will regret saying that Georgina. But I will give you another chance. Until we meet again…"_

_-End Vision-_

General P.O.V

"OH THANK GOD!" Mrs. Weasley screeched in relief as Georgina's eyes opened. The oh so familiar room that Georgina had been living in the last few months loomed into view. Also inside the room were Jacob, Carlisle, Jasper and Tonks. Carlisle was fiddling with medications whilst Tonks and Jacob were in a conversation that involved Tonks talking non stop and Jacob nodding his head with a straight lipped expression. Carlisle whispered something to Mrs. Weasley and they left the room trailed closely by Tonks leaving Jacob sitting alone beside Georgina's bed in silence until he began casually,

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better. Why are you here? It is obvious you and Ced-Edward don't get along." Jacob shrugged and looked down and Georgina's eyes widened,

"Oh, sorry to pry." Georgina muttered and sat up. Cramps started up in her legs and she moaned in pain, "Thank you for saving me." He shrugged again and looked at her with curiosity,

"Why are you so mad at _him_?" He asked a hint of a sneer in his tone at the mention of Cedric.

"He wasn't there." She answered simply and he helped her up,

"Can I ask you something Georgina?" She nodded and he sighed before looking at her, "Who did this to you? Is he still around?" He asked and Georgina noticed how cute he was when he was curious,

"No he never was. My brother seemed under the impression that I willingly let this happen. We don't always make these choices," Before Jacob could ask more Cedric came walking in with an apologetic expression.

"I am so-," he stopped talking and turned to face Jacob who was slowly backing out toward the door. His expression was murderous. Jacob started running and Cedric snarled and sprinted after him. Georgina shrieked and followed them. Jasper and Alice were standing in the hallway with extremely worried expressions,

"What the hell are they doing?" Georgina asked them and they exchanged looks,

"Edward is a little angry." This was an understatement,

"I CAN TELL THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS HE SO ANGRY ABOUT?" Alice sighed and grabbed Georgina's shoulders,

"Edward can read minds now he is a vampire. He can't read yours or Bella's but that isn't why he is angry. Something that Jacob was thinking must have angered him." Jasper whispered quickly into Alice's ear and her eyebrows shot up,

"Oh no. Not good!" She ran after the fighting boys who Carlisle and Sirius were trying to break up unsuccessfully. Georgina scowled and turned to a shocked Jasper who was staring at her intently,

"You know something don't you Jasper?" He looked extremely guilty and responded airily,

"You have weird emotions." She growled and fingered her wand. Jasper noticed this.

"Jacob imprinted on you and Edward isn't happy." Georgina looked at him confused,

"What's imprinting?"

**A/N ha-ha funny twist. Note a few things. In this story Jacob is in love with Bella but imprinted on Georgina. Renessme doesn't exist and will never exist. Oh and the conversations with Lord Voldemort aren't necessarily visions. It is more a merging of minds. Hope you review!**


	17. Running and Returning

"Maybe we will make sure Edward or Jacob doesn't kill anyone yet." Jasper replied and he picked her up and carried her down the stairs,

"Hey Jasper do you feel any of my baby's emotions?" She asked in curious voice as he walked down,

"Yeah she is a very loving child you are carrying,"

"I'm having a girl?" She asked as he set her down. Jasper nodded and they looked at Pippa, who was zooming toward the study where the fight was going on,

"Girls are a lot more emotional." Georgina mock-slapped him,

"I am offended!" He laughed and Georgina heard someone shriek as they approached the door. It was ajar and Georgina was a little shocked by what she saw. Cedric had Jacob in a headlock whilst Bella tried to calm them down.

"STOP IT NOW!!" Georgina bellowed tired of the drama. No one heard her so she did what any hormone loaded woman would do. She shrieked and didn't hold back using inappropriate language,

"I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEADS OFF IF I HAVE TO PHYSICALLY BREAK YOU UP! YOU RALLY DON'T WANT TO MAKE A HYSTERICAL, PREGNANT WOMAN ANGRY DO YOU? BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO HAS DONE WHAT BECAUSE MY BABY SHOWER IS TONIGHT AND I WANT TO BE ABLE RELAX AND NONE OF YOU WILL BE FIGHTING OTHERWISE IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. Jacob looked at her with adoration whilst Cedric looked at her with shock that mirrored every face in the room. Sirius grinned and hugged her,

"Oh Gaga you are my favorite person. Remind me never to fight with a pregnant woman ever again." Cedric was still gaping at her whilst everyone laughed,

"What happened to my sweet, innocent sister?" He asked mournfully and Bella grinned hugging him. Georgina refrained from rolling her eyes,

"Now let's finish preparing for MY baby shower." Everyone filtered out of the room and Georgina overheard Cedric whisper to Jacob,

"This isn't over dog." He hissed and Georgina started to shriek,

"OH YES IT IS CED OR WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE CALLED! DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU!" Jacob grinned and sauntered out pleased that he wasn't going to get attacked anytime soon. Georgina felt suddenly tired and stumbled after them. Rosalie looked at her with concern,

"Are you alright Georgina?"

"I don't know," She answered and fell into Rosalie's arms. "Someone is messing with my head. Oh no, HARRY!" Georgina screamed before passing out.

**A/N yes another cliffhanger. Remember how I said that when the Cullen's arrived that everything changed? Well Harry is at the department of Mysteries at the moment and somehow Georgina is in Harry's mind. Confused? I love leaving you hanging!**


	18. Love, Lost and Mind Control

Jacob's P.O.V

I saw her fall into Rosalie's arms and my heart nearly broke. I barely knew but she owned my soul. As much as I loved Bella, Georgina was my everything. No one else mattered when she walked in. I ran up to her,

"What happened?" Desperation filled my tone as Georgina's body went rigid and started spassaming. Carlisle ran in as blood came seeping out of her eyes which had gone an ugly reddy-greenie-yellowy color. Edward looked at her with shock and Bella looked worried. Jasper was standing in the corner with a horrified expression as he stared into space. Something on his thoughts had Edward freaked because he turned to face the blonde vampire,

"Surely that isn't t-t-true?" This had been the first time I had heard Edward Cullen stammer and on any other occasion I would have laughed. But _my_ Georgina was in danger. She was muttering something incomprehendable but somehow Jasper knew something not even the mind-reader did. He jumped up and headed toward the fireplace. In this havoc no one had noticed the disappearance of Sirius, Alice and Tonks. Mrs. Weasley and Esme were sobbing and Jasper ran up to Mrs. Weasley and asked,

"Have they gone to the ministry?" He whispered in a desperate expression that didn't sound like his own southern drawl. Mrs. Weasley nodded and Jasper passed out. This shocked everyone further because vampires don't usual lose consciousness. Then Georgina woke up and her eyes were hazel again with a hint of yellow,

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone except the two motherly women ran up to her. They were to busy trying to heal Jasper.

"What?" We all asked in unison. She ignored this and ran up to Jasper and started sobbing hysterically,

"This-is-all-my's-fault!" Edward grabbed her shoulders and asked,

"What is your fault Gaga?" She sobbed harder and gasped for air before responding,

"I could-have stopped-S-ir-ius from going! And now Jasper is hurt." This confused everyone because Georgina had been unconscious when Jasper went weird. I had to physically restrain myself from hugging her and drying her tears.

"Gaga, honey what do you mean?" Edward asked again attentively. At this moment I liked the bloodsucker,

"I saw Sirius dying a few months ago! I could have warned Harry and him!"

"Why are you warning them?"

"Because Sirius is going to die tonight. And Harry will discover the truth." Edward's eyes widened but he asked calmly,

"What about Jasper? Why is it you fault?" Georgina sighed and stood up slowly,

"When I passed out I started seeing Harry and the others going to the Ministry which is weird because usually my visions are a few months in the future so I woke up and for some reason someone else was in my mind and stopped me from gaining full consciousness. So I looked around and everyone had weird fog around them. Jasper looked clearest, the person with the least fog so I-I," She whimpered and Edward stroked her back.

"What did you do Gaga?" She swatted his hand away and looked at me in the eye. I couldn't help but shiver at her beauty, causing Bella to scowl slightly.

"I possessed him!!!" She sobbed and ran to the fire and before anyone could stop her she grabbed some powder and yelled,

"DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERY'S," And she was gone.

_-Flashback-_

"_Georgia are you alright?" Draco Malfoy asked a pale Georgina who was surprised at the hint of concern in his tone,_

"_Been better," She responded weakly and he sighed heavily sitting down next to her, "What are you doing?" She asked in a confused voice. If she didn't know better she would think that Draco actually wanted to hear what was wrong. But she wasn't that naïve. Or was she?_

"_What's wrong?" He pressed managing not to sneer at disgust at how soppy those words sounded. Georgina didn't notice and responded,_

"_Cedric is too protective." She answered simply. "He is like a caveman. Sometimes I just want to walk up to him and grunt, YOU SEE SISTER. SISTER NEED MAN. STOP BEING JERK!" Draco laughed involuntarily at this impression of a caveman that Georgina was mimicking. _

"_Maybe you should do that." She nodded and stood up. _

"_Thanks for listening Draco." She walked off and he couldn't help but add,_

"_Make sure I am there when you do it!" He called after her. _

"_Ok oh and you should also make a list of guys who aren't cavemen. Sadly there wouldn't be many names on that considering half the male population was perving at Fleur Delaclours chest. Thank go you are above that!" Maybe he was imagining it but Draco could swear that he had heard a compliment in that response._

_-End Flashback-_

Georgina's P.O.V

It was too late. When I left Grimauld Place and arrived at the scene unfolding at the Ministry Sirius was going through the veil. It was all my fault. I ran as quickly as my tiny body would go. Past Harry and Lupin who were standing there in shock past everyone who were unaware of what had happened. Two hands restrained me and I sobbed.

"Think of the baby!" Tonks whispered desperately as Harry ran off, Lupin looking at me with an expression that would haunt me forever. It was so…empty. I knew what Tonks would do next and I was one step ahead. I jumped out of her grasp and ran after Harry ignoring the cramps in my abdomen from the tree branch wound. I could tell my baby was alright because I could feel her cheering me on, and I loved her so much more for it. It didn't matter what a monster her father was, she was still mine. I ran through the door I had seen Harry go through and stopped it was quiet, to quiet.

"Whose there?" I half-yelled out and a familiar face stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah Georgina your mind doesn't give credit for what you look like in being." Lord Voldemort began casually as if we were long time friend from an online chat room. I hated that my mind was the chat room. Why not his?

"Where's Harry? Where's the murderer? She must pay!" I hissed unaffected from his presence,

"You wont beat her now Georgina. But if you join me I can promise you a place by my side and her head on a silver platter." He stepped closer and I narrowed my eyes,

"Why do you need me? Why can't you kill her as a little good faith present?" I stepped to the side to avoid him having a go at using any mind tricks on me. He merely sneered,

"I don't do things without asking for something in return." I was getting dizzy again but forced on my poker face,

"Than no deal Lord Voldemort." He flinched at the use of his name and I winced at my need to rest. He must have noticed because he changed the subject,

"I saw you control that vampire earlier." His red eyes gleamed excitedly at me but his voice showed no change,

"So? It will never happen again!"

"Oh but it will Georgina. When you feel dizzy or extremely tired your mind will seek support from another. You cannot stop it unless you are taught control. I can teach you how to harness your power, how to use it for good."

"I think our versions of good are a little different Lord V. Is it just me or does this conversation sound like sales pitch?" My head was getting thick and I backed toward the door where I would find Harry and the murderer. He disappeared and I stumbled right into a fight. Harry was attempting to curse her but Dumbledore followed Georgina in and Lord Voldemort appeared and they started fighting. Harry clung to Georgina as the two great wizards fought. The she fainted her energy leaving her physically. The room looked black and white except the auras around the other people occupying the room. Bellatrix's aura was a sickly green color whilst Lord Voldemort's red. Dumbledore's meanwhile was a golden sweet color. Suddenly she was being sucked into Harry's mind and was watching the fight from his eyes:

Conversation Key:

Georgina: _Italic_

Harry: **Bold**

Lord Voldemort: Underlined

-Inside Harry's Head-

_Oh Harry I am so sorry! I can't control this stupid ability!_

**This is weird. How long has this been going on?**

_Since earlier today. I possessed Jasper by accident. Oh I feel so bad I am sorry!_

**Who is Jasper?**

_He is Edward's coven brother._

**Who's Edward?**

_Oh I forgot you guys didn't know! I will tell you later right now we need to kill that- that vermin!_

**Agreed!**

Standing up slowly Harry's body headed toward where Bellatrix was trapped on the other side of the hall. Then….

Ah Georgina are you still stubborn to think that it wouldn't happen again?

**What is he talking about Georgina?**

_GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!_

I am only giving both of you a message. Harry you are a fool who will lose everything and Georgina I can give you everything just don't be a fool. 

-End Of Inside Harry's Head-

Georgina fell out of Harry's body and sat up wincing. Surprisingly unlike Jasper, Harry didn't pass out. Maybe he was to use to possession of his mind. They heard a gasp and looked up to see the Minister for Magic and many Auror's who were having an argument with Dumbledore. Who conjured up a portkey and demanded both of them to take it. Sighing Georgina grabbed the object and was thrown to Dumbledore's' office.

When Dumbledore arrived he instructed Georgina to wait in the stairway and she obliged willingly. She needed to ponder her next move. Over an hour later Harry came walking out in a zoned state. Georgina couldn't blame him. He waved vaguely and she walked into the Headmasters office. Professor Dumbledore looked tired and frail and Georgina wondered half-mindly what Harry and he had discussed. He motioned for her to sit and she sat opposite him.

He surveyed her over his half-mooned glasses and his expression surprised Georgina. It was almost…scared? He sighed and looked down.

"Georgina there is something I need to tell you."

**A/N Cliffhanger!!!! Ha-Ha! Can you guess what Dumbledore has to tell Georgina? I can but hey I already know! Adios my readers…and reviewers?**


	19. Healer Mary's Memory

They sat in silence as Dumbledore grasped the words to explain his confession. Georgina watched an interesting piece of enchanted moss crawl across the desk behind Dumbledore's chair. Finally he looked up,

"When you were born it was realized that you were not like any other child. You were able to do things that not even I could and can do." Dumbledore began and Georgina's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't been expecting that. "Many people were fearful of what you could do."

"What could I do Sir?" She asked intrigued,

"Well you had full control of your magic and as you know are able to do far more advanced things than a person of your age. But the oddest thing was when your mother held you in her arms something you did shocked her. Her and your father wouldn't go near you until your brother Cedric wouldn't let go you. A bond exist between you that your parents couldn't break so they raised you with bitterness." Georgina wasn't following,

"So how does this affect me? I already knew this."

"Georgina, you and Harry are friends right?" He asked already knowing the answer,

"Of course I trust him with my life." She responded with pure honesty,

"Could he do the same?"

"Of course Sir!" She answered with indignity.

"See I was able to convince a healer on call at the time to give a memory of hers that is vital to Harry and your futures. I need to be sure though Georgina that you are ready to know the truth." She stood up,

"Of course I am ready!" Dumbledore nodded and headed toward what Georgina recognized as a pensive. He motioned her toward it and grabbed a small tube with silvery liquid in it. He poured it in and they lent toward it…

_-The Healer Mary's Memory-_

_She entered a dull looking hospital which held a blonde woman with a little boy who looked around three years of age. He had bronze hair and looked frantically at the Healer. The woman looked a little worried to but didn't even glance up at the healer. The little boy meanwhile asked in an adorable voice,_

"_How is she?" The healer was a little taken back. Usually it was the other way around when a newborn was taken into intensive care. The mother would be frantic whilst the sibling was oblivious. _

"_She will be alright she just needs a little help," Mary answered sweetly. Then the child went still and the mother screamed. His eyes went glazed and he spoke in a voice that sounded like it was in sync with another,_

"_**The time has come for a war. When newborn second of Diggory and Pure Blooded becomes of teenage year she will choose the fate of her kind. What side she is on will be the side that wins, wins the Great War the side will. She will join either the side of darkness or the side of the boy who will live. When she falls in illness she will lean on others in mind and body and be able to decide the fate of others. She will play the game and choose who the winner is by using this ability.**__" The child fainted and another healer came running in. Than everything went black._

_-End of Memory-_

Georgina looked at Dumbledore with confusion.

"Cedric is a seer?" Dumbledore shook his head slightly and they sat down again,

"Georgina straight after this memory a healer came running in. You were fine completely healed. Your parents knew that this had happened but Cedric demanded you stay and they bitterly obliged." Dumbledore observed her with interest to see her reaction,

"But Sir why are you so worried? I have already chosen a side. And I couldn't possess people back then."

"Georgina the bond between you and Cedric is unusual. My theory is that was the reason he was still breathing when Carlisle found him. And that is the reason he cannot read your mind. Because you are so alike already. You didn't possess him but your dreams somehow seeped into his head. The prophecy it merely states that the side you are on will win. Not the side you choose." Realization dawned on Georgina's face,

"So you mean Lord Voldemort will try to force me onto their side, like kidnap?" Her voice trembled a little at the end and Dumbledore nodded,

"You need to go into hiding. That is why I invited Cedric and the others back. You will go live with them until the time the war happens. As long as Voldemort cannot find you stay on our side you will be alright. You will leave tomorrow and will be under disguise." Georgina nodded and patted her bulging stomach. She would miss everyone but wanted them to be safe. This way she could mourn Sirius without being reminded of him.

"I will be going now Sir," She went to walk out and Dumbledore stood up,

"Hermione and Ron are in the hospital wing. You need to go down there to and get checked out." She headed toward the door, "Oh and Georgina my baby shower gift will be coming soon," She smiled and his blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

**A/N: I hope this explained a little more about the reason Georgina is wanted by Lord Voldemort. Yes she will go to Forks but before that happens….**

_**Next time on The Other Diggory:**_

_-Georgina will say goodbye to Draco. What will surprise Georgina tell him?_

_-What will she tell Harry and the others? Will she tell the truth?_

_-What will Georgina's disguise be? And what will Jasper's reaction when he sees her again? Will he hate her for possessing him?_


	20. Welcome to Forks!

**(Never Say Never- The Fray)**

Georgina sat up and headed out of the hospital wing undetected. She wanted to say goodbye to someone without questions. Luckily he was sitting alone at the almost deserted Great hall. Not many people ate breakfast at 5:30 on a Saturday morning. She quietly slipped into the seat next to him and he looked up a little shocked,

"Georgia?" He asked startled,

"Thanks for the letter Draco." He blushed a little and looked down noticing her belly,

"Y-you pregnant?" She nodded and he sat dumbstruck for a moment, "Is the guy from the ball the father?"

"Yes. Draco I will be leaving later and I know you hate me and the others for what happened to your father. I don't blame you but please write no matter how many hateful things you want to say?"

"Ok… where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. But I know you're a good person who I hope will make the right choice. I will miss you Draco as much as you were a jerk most of the time." He smiled slightly and they stood up,

"And don't tell anyone about the letters especially Blaise Zabini."

"He was the one who raped you wasn't he?" She nodded. Impulsively she hugged him and he stumbled back but hugged her back.

"Goodbye Georgina," He muffled into her hair,

"You finally learnt my name?" They laughed and she kissed him for that was what she knew would stay in her memories. He deepened the kiss but she pulled back remembering she had to leave, "Goodbye Draco." Walking away she swore she saw Draco crying but didn't turn back knowing that it would make it that much harder to leave.

Georgina hugged Tonks as the intercom announced that the flight was boarding,

"Promise you'll write Gaga?" She asked and Georgina nodded,

"Don't forget to get the baby blankets from that magazine Tonks," Tonks grinned and handed the luggage to Cedric. Georgina had tearfully said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione claiming that she was leaving to spend time with her brother. She couldn't handle the truth right now. Pippa was in a carrier and already loaded under the plane. Mrs. Weasley had hugged Georgina so tight that she had pleaded to her to let go because of circulation. Walking away she wished she could stay with Tonks but knew that to save the ones she loved she had to leave.

"This is the fabulous town of Forks!" Rosalie exclaimed as they drove past one of the quietest main streets she had ever seen. As well as being tired from the flight, Georgina felt queasy as the car they were in hit every bump. Georgina looked at the blond with a look of confuesment and Alice broke into a fit of laughter,

"Rosalie is the queen of sarcasm." Alice explained as Rosalie was in hysterics and Emmett grinned. Georgina knew he was dying to know more about Cedric's life before becoming a vampire. Especially since she mentioned a lesbian. Edward was in Bella's car driving her home whilst Jasper took the other car to take Carlisle and Esme home. Jacob was driving his motorbike. If Georgina wasn't pregnant she would have begged to go with him but obviously that would be too dangerous for the baby. They pulled up at one of the prettiest houses she had ever seen and Rosalie helped her out of the car. Georgina assured her that she will come in to the house after getting some air. She noticed Jasper looking at the scenery and approached him with caution,

"I'm sorry about what I did the other night." He turned and looked at her,

"You know what Georgina? I actually thank you for it." He replied honestly surprising her,

"Why would you want that?"

"Well when I fainted I actually got to dream. Not for long but for once I was normal, not a freak. Thank you Georgina." He headed inside the house and Georgina watched him go with a stunned expression. She hadn't been expecting that response. She stood in silence for a moment than followed him in.

"ALICE MY LITTLE SISTER ISNT A DOLL!" Georgina laughed as Edward yelled at Alice who had been spending two hours picking an outfit out for Georgina. Whilst she had been sleeping Alice had used the time to go shopping after a hunt. She had brought back two wardrobes worth of clothes and piled them onto her bed where Georgina had been happily dreaming until the disturbance. Being woken up at 5:00am on a Monday morning wasn't unusual for Georgina seeing as she woke up many times a night because of nausea. Edward though found this arrangement as a bad thing telling his Vampire sibling that Humans need to sleep at least an hour every night.

"You look amazing Gaga!" Rosalie beamed as she entered patting Georgina's stomach. Georgina looked at her reflection in the mirror. She now had brown eyes which Dumbledore had enchanted because many of the wizards knew her from her penetrating hazel eyes. She wore purple top and skinny leg jeans with a black blazer. On her feet were black heels and she couldn't help but admire Alice's style choices. It looked awesome. Her hair fell loosely around her face and before she could comment Alice dragged her out of the house and into the car.

"Of to Forks High School we go!" Alice beamed and Edward rolled his eyes as Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice piled into the car after her.

**While she is in Forks she needs to call Cedric, Edward so that is why he is called Edward all the time now. A picture of what Georgina looks like now is on my profile. Enjoy!**

**P.S go back and read the actual chapter 17 because I accidently added chapter 18 as 17 and so on. Sorry!**


	21. A Little Bit Of Charisma never hurts

The idea of going to a muggle school fascinated Georgina. Although she already knew more than an average college student she couldn't wait to experience the difference that magic makes in the social standing. Alice skipped off to find Bella and Edward whilst Rosalie linked arms with Georgina. Despite the blonde vampire's icy exterior Rosalie –or Rose as she had asked to be called- was a caring person with a maternal instinct.

Jasper and Emmett approached and Jasper felt Georgina's emotions with curiosity. He was intrigued by the constant background emotion that was always in Georgina. He had never felt it before and couldn't put his finger on what it was. He saw her shake off the sense of nervousness and her and Rose set off. Emmett still wanted to know more about the lesbian ex that Edward had so he followed. Jasper looked over to see Edward watching the reactions of others around him. It was nice he was protective of his sister but did he have to feel so strongly? Jasper was nearly knocked over by his wave of protectiveness which made him want to throttle his vampire brother. Instead he put his arm around Alice.

Edward's P.O.V

Jessica Stanley approached Bella and me with a look that mirrored her thoughts for once.

_Who is the new girl and how does she know the Cullens? Maybe Bella knows… _She wondered.

"Hello Jessica." I began in my polite tone and she blushed on impulse. Bella merely waved in greeting,

"Can I steal Bella for a moment?" She had directed the question at me but her eyes never left Bella. I nodded and she literally dragged her away.

Unbeknownst to Jessica, I could hear everything perfectly. Her voice _and_ thoughts. She began with a gossip thirsty expression,

"How does the new girl know the Cullen's?" _Bella better give answers, STAT! _Bella looked a little uncomfortable talking about my sister when I was in hearing distance. She snuck a look at me and I nodded encouragingly,

"Well she is Edwards's sister." Jessica's mouth shot open. _NO FREAKING WAY! NO WONDER THEY LOOK ALIKE!_

What's the deal with her being knocked up?" I nearly growled at her at the tone in which she said that. It was none of her business! Bella looked even more uncomfortable,

"Well-well-," She stammered and I stepped in and looked Jessica in the eye,

"Bella and I have to meet my siblings now. Goodbye Jessica." We walked off and Bella turned to me with an apologetic tone,

"I am so sorry Edward! I didn't think she would be so blunt!" I smiled and hugged her tightly,

"You handled it fine. To be honest Georgina hasn't told me anything about the baby. Jasper knows it's a girl and I'm picking up slight thoughts but that's it. Do you think that Sirius might be?" I looked at Bella glad to finally tell someone my theory. I prayed I was wrong.

"No my dear brother Sirius didn't knock me up. He was like another brother to me." Georgina spoke behind us. I was amazed I hadn't smelt her approach but I had been preoccupied. Not elaborating she turned to Bella and asked in a pleading tone,

"Can I get a ride to La Push treaty line with you this afternoon? Jacob texted me and I don't know how to drive." Bella looked pleased at the fact Jacob invited her over. Bella loved the fact that Jacob had turned his affections to someone else now that he had imprinted. I meanwhile had to refrain from ripping his head off every time I was in thought range. It was nice that he adored her though, but I would never say that out loud. Georgina notices my expression and scowled,

"What's the worst I could do Edward? I already have a bun in the oven," Rose grinned at me as she approached. I was a little wary of how Rose would react to Georgina but to my surprise they were pretty close. It was good for Gaga to have some friends. Even if they are happy to drag her around maternity clothing stores for 12 hours straight. Georgina was a little different from Bella in that sense. Bella never let Alice dress her but Georgina was willing. It gave Alice an excuse to shop every night. Emmett was still trying to find out more about Fiona which was typical seeing as Jasper and he had several bets on at the moment about different information from my life pre-vampire.

_Stupid werewolf why did it have to imprint on her? _Rosalie thought viciously and was amazingly thinking the same thought as me for once.

General P.O.V

Georgina put pen to paper as she pondered what she would write to Draco. Ignoring the whispers of the other students she began to write with an odd muggle writing device, known as the pen according to Alice.

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**How are things? I myself am jet lagged and sick of the moaning of teacher who is clearly unintelligent in ancient Literature. Although muggle literature only goes back so far. Right now we are studying the novel Romeo and Juliet. It was written a few hundred years ago (am foggy on details,) it is the most celebrated love story of all time in the muggle world. Have you read it? (I highly doubt it! Ha-ha!)**_

_**I am using this opportunity to figure out my life. What will I do once my baby is born? How will I tell her about her father? (I am having a girl!!) None of this concerns you but it is a good feeling to stress this worry to someone who knows the truth. Has Blaise been acting weird? How are you?**_

_**I would love to write more but seriously I have a class of muggles to show off to!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Georgia xo**_

The bell rang and the students almost ran out of the room with excitement. Many of them were still whispering about Georgina as she spotted Bella and jogged up to her as quick as her large stomach would aloud.

"Hey I feel like a jaded muggle! Mobile Cell phone games are so much fun. Maybe I might start a fan club." She whispered with a grin at Bella who laughed. As much as she got sick at the stomach at the sight of Edward and Bella making out or looking lovingly in each others eyes she didn't mind Bella as a person.

"So what horrible rumors have you spread about me?" She asked Bella as they walked into the cafeteria and headed toward the table which was occupied already by Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Bella offered to get their food and Georgina told him not to get anything with milk in it. Burgers would be preferred. Alice helped her into a chair and Emmett leaned forward and looked ready to burst,

"Please spill on Edward's schooling life. Was he a nerd? A virgin?" He asked and Alice punched him. Georgina grinned evilly,

"Well he was sadly the social sibling. He dated the same girl until he was around 16 and then he discovered his girlfriend Fiona was in fact a lesbian. Then he dated a girl named Cho who my friend Harry snogged after his 'death' but she cries a lot." The table laughed and Georgina looked over to see what Bella had gotten for her. She spotted Bella being confronted by a girl with a short blunt hair cut flanked by the girl who had been talking to her earlier. The two girls looked intimidating and Georgina felt rage at the two girls. She turned to Alice, who sighed,

"Who are those girls?" She asked in a sharp tone,

"The girl with the short hair is Lauren. She is highly jealous of the fact Bella is dating Edward whilst the other girl Jessica goes between being Bella's friend and enemy." Georgina stood up and the vampires looked at her with alarm. Except Jasper who look confused but strained.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked her,

"Giving these two girls a hint of my charisma." He laughed and Georgina strode across the cafeteria toward the girls with a fake sweet expression on her face. Many people looked up when she passed and considering she had a balloon stomach many guys perved on her. The three girls turned to face her when she stopped next to Bella,

"Oh Bella so this is Jessica and Lauren? You described them perfectly!" She grinned at the shocked expressions on their faces as she linked arms with Bella. "One looks like a cow the other a good for nothing faker." Every conversation in the cafeteria went silent. Lauren glared at her,

"Oh and who are you? The knocked up slut who can't help but show off?" She snapped back and Bella gasped walking away and Georgina noticed briefly she was trying to control Edward who had just entered whilst Alice, Jasper and Emmet restrained Rosalie. Georgina rolled her eyes,

"You are so predicable. Honestly is that the best you have? Maybe you should go back to bitch school." Lauren gapped at her as Jessica stepped forward,

"Well we all want to know what position you have that gives you the right to stick you nose in everyone else's business. Who cares that you are Edwards's sister. You are half the person he is!"

"Well done! Spoken like a true wannabe girlfriend. Words bounce of me honey so don't bother trying to insult me. That thing you call a blouse is already doing that." A few students laughed at this and Lauren glowered at her,

"How dare you speak to my best friend like that? I will kill you!" Georgina pulled off her jacket and tossed it to Alice who had started approaching them. She ignored Jaspers desperate attempt to calm her and pulled off her stilettos. Lauren gapped slightly at the tattoos running down Georgina's left arm but recovered quickly.

"Bring it ON!" Lauren lunged at her but that wasn't the smartest idea the girl had ever had. Georgina turned around and kicked her causing her to fly back. Never verse a girl full of hormones that has the ability to transform into a leopard. She ducked as Jessica went to punch her and then she was covered in something revolting. Lauren had poured milk all over her. Georgina stumbled back attempting to stop the bile threatening to fly out of her mouth. Rosalie pushed passed and grabbed her arm with the help of someone Georgina didn't recognize. She shook them off and wobbled forward causing Lauren to laugh dryly,

"Oh come on, I will kick your ass!" Rosalie hissed but Georgina merely put her middle finger up and released her vomit all over Lauren and Jessica.

"You will pay!" Jessica sobbed and the two girls ran out of the cafeteria. Rosalie led her out of the crowded room and literally dragged her into the car. She slid in after her,

"How are you?" She asked with concern and Georgina shrugged,

"You look really sick Gaga. Emmett and I will take you home ok?" Georgina nodded and Emmett jumped into the driver's seat and in record time they were back at the Cullen's place.

**A/N: Ha-ha, I love fight sequence. Lauren and Jessica will try to get back at Georgina but they don't know about her powers…..I already have some idea about what will happen next but please vote on my update poll for Georgians love interest. I have included Jacob. (THIRD TIME LUCKY!)**


	22. Sometimes Love Is Friendship and Gesture

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to rockerpopstar912 for such a heart warming review. Enjoy!**

_-Flashback-_

"_What do you want Cedric?" Georgina snapped as he sighed for the tenth time since sitting down next to her at the Ravenclaw table. _

"_Just join me at the Hufflepuff table, Gaga. Cho's there." He replied and Georgina rolled her eyes seeing his puppy dog expression,_

"_Not going to work, Diggory!" She huffed flipping the page of her book._

"_You're a Diggory to." _

"_Your point being?" She asked as she stood up._

"_I'm sorry ok!" he blurted out, "I can't handle this behavior much longer!" _

"_Sorry for what Cedric?" She replied in an innocent voice._

"_Please don't make me do this Gaga!" He exclaimed. "The last task is today and I couldn't handle going in there knowing you are angry with me! I am sorry I told Dean and the others to stay away from you! Ok?" Georgina put down the book and turned to him,_

"_What others?" She asked curiously forgetting her icy attitude. Cedric looked at her with a sheepish expression,_

"_I am not sure I should tell you that." He replied cryptically and she pulled out her wand,_

"_You might not look as pretty with warts sticking out of your cute little head, brother dear." He visibly paled knowing that Georgina was already learning NEWT subjects._

"_Fine! Well there was, Michael, Adrian oh and that blonde guy who is always teasing you."_

"_Draco?" She responded with a shocked expression. He nodded and patted her shoulder,_

"_Your amazing Gaga and sadly the threat of hexes only go too far." She scooped up the rest of her books,_

"_Fine you're forgiven. See you at lunch. Love you." She hugged him and bounced off with a grin on her face._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I'm fine!" Georgina insisted as Carlisle examined her when they arrived at the Cullen's house.

"How far along at you?" He asked ignoring her previous outburst.

"Nearly six months now." She replied as he turned on some sort of muggle machine,

"Well I can show you what your baby looks like,"

"Really?" She asked interested as his squirted some cold gel onto her stomach. "Is that what that machine does?" She asked as Rosalie grabbed a disc of some sort and handed it to him. He nodded as Emmett entered the room wearing a tight grin.

"What's up baby?" Rosalie asked him as he sulked toward the window and hissed at a bird which landed to close.

"She can't be teased." He whined as he pointed at Georgina. Carlisle shook his head and Rosalie groaned,

"Why can't she be teased?" She asked going along with the ploy.

"Because we all know she isn't a virgin and she is too loud and knows martial arts. Damn those witches!" He shook his fist at Georgina and she grinned and poked her tongue out, causing him to growl,

"Bella is funnier." She merely responded, "But she is no Fiona, god that girl would sell contraception if it meant talking about sex." Emmett laughed.

"I have to meet this Fiona one day." Georgina nodded in response.

"Here we go." Carlisle interrupted adjusting the screen which showed an alien like figure with a heartbeat. Rosalie beamed,

"She is so gorgeous!" She complimented Georgina who felt a little teary.

"Can I have some pictures to send to some friends?" She asked and Carlisle nodded. "Awesome."

_She isn't a leech Paul!_

Jacob insisted. Sam and the other pack members were unsure about how to react to the news that Jacob had in fact imprinted on Edwards sister. They knew that she wasn't a vampire but were a little worried about the fact she could hex them with a wand.

_So? She's that leech's sister! And a witch!_

Paul exclaimed in frustration.

_God Paul be a little hypocritical why don't you? _

Quil replied in his usual laid back tone. The others already knew that she was pregnant but had decided not to comment. A werewolf never chooses who they imprint on. The argument continued until Sam growled,

_Shut it!_

He commanded and the others' thoughts fell silent. An Alpha's command is hard to ignore.

_I give permission for Georgina to come. After all she isn't a vampire. Quil is right Paul, you are being hypocritical._

_Ha! Now I wonder whether she believes the old folk tales. Oh and maybe you have a little competition Jake. _

Leah piped in her thoughts fascinated with the idea that she was pregnant.

_LEAH!_

Sam responded with an exasperated tone.

_What? I am just stating that she might have boyfriend considering that she has a bun in the oven._

She answered innocently.

_Actually Leah I am pretty sure that guys face would be smashed in by the Cullen brothers if he was still on the scene._

Embry thought his thoughts on the expression on Georgina's face when Jacob had asked about who was the father of the baby.

_How do you think it happened? It can't be that bad if Edward hasn't lost his temper over it._

Seth mentally listed the stories that could have led to Georgina being pregnant.

_Edward cant read Georgina's mind and Leah, I have already been in wolf form around her_

Jacob replied causing the others to internally gasp. Jacob blocked any thoughts of Georgina's leopard form as he didn't want the others to know about it just yet.

_Why? I thought Bella was the only one whose thoughts he couldn't read._

Seth asked the question everyone else wanted to ask.

_Well Georgina isn't like other witches. I haven't had the opportunity to ask why she can't yet. Anyway I better go Bella is bringing her over._

He morphed back and ran off leaving the others to ponder what had inclined Jacob to imprint on Georgina.

"Jacobjacobjacobjacob!" Georgina exclaimed as he pulled up at the treaty line. Bella laughed whilst Edward gritted his teeth from behind the tree in which he was hiding. Georgina had insisted that only Bella would take her to the treaty line because Edward was extremely uncomfortable at the idea of Bella going over there. She had declined the invite from Jacob in order to give Georgina and Jacob some time alone. Edward secretly wished she had said yes. He didn't trust the dog in 100 feet of Georgina.

"Georginageorginageorgina!" Jacob mimicked back. As she jumped into his car. Bella waved and Edward snuck into her car.

"If I didn't know you any better Edward I would think you were spying on your sister." Bella commented as they drove off.

"Well luckily you do know me better." Edward replied with an innocent expression.

"Jacob is a good guy Edward. He won't hurt her." Bella patted his arm.

"It's not that Bella. It is more the fact that he feels too much for her. What happens when she has to return to England?" He stressed,

"Does she have to?" Bella asked,

"Yes it is the only way. Georgina hates watching others fight and will want to help."

"She is a good girl Edward. Don't worry." She told him in a soothing expression. "And very brave. I mean she took on Lauren and Jessica."

"Yeah she has changed a lot though. But I don't feel as close to her anymore. I feel like she is angry at me. Before all of this she would have told me who had made her pregnant. But she won't budge. Who is she protecting?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to remember. Maybe she is protecting herself." Bella offered.

"Yeah I guess. But I still want to know."

"Are you afraid of my wolf form?" Jacob asked Georgina as they settled onto the beach whilst the sun came out, making its rare appearance. Jacob couldn't help but notice how Georgina's skin shone in the light.

"I honestly don't care Jacob. Plus my Leopard is sooo….much bigger than your measly wolf." Georgina teased playfully as a sudden gust of wind blew Georgina's bookmark from her animagus book away. She jumped up and ran after it as she shouted,

"I'll be back! Don't move otherwise I will open a can of woopass on some wolf butt!" She giggled and jogged off. Jacob grinned and wondered how she could be related to Edward. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the approach of Quil and Embry.

"So the perfect girl doesn't exist." Quil began casually as Embry sat down on the towel that Georgina had just vacated.

"No she has gone running after her bookmark." He replied and Quil raised an eyebrow,

"You didn't try to help?"

"She threatened a can of whoopass on me. I don't plan on moving."

"Ahh…Jake? She may be a witch but she is a girl. I am pretty sure you would win in a fight." Jacob shook his head and handed Quil the book Georgina had been reading.

"Animagus? What's that?" He asked,

"Georgina can turn into a leopard. She was taught how. Not many witches or wizards can do that."

"How-why-what?" Embry stammered at the thought of the memories Jacob had shown of Georgina turning into a leopard. At that moment Georgina came running back attracting a few horrified expressions from the older women who were offended by the sight of a teenage soon-to-be mother. She was wearing a singlet and skinny leg jeans with no shoes. Instead of stopping like any normal teenage girl would she squeezed in between Jacob and Quil who was, along with Embry, gapping at her.

"The locals were pointedly keeping there daughters away from me afraid that I was going to knock up them with only a smile."

"The small town morals shine through. This is Quil and Embry. Quil, Embry this is Georgina." She grinned and waved at them causing Embry to blush slightly. Quil meanwhile stood up.

"As much as I would like to stay, I promised that I would pick up Clare. Nice meeting you Georgina." He walked off and Georgina turned to Jacob.

"Is Clare his girlfriend?" She asked and Embry laughed.

"No Clare is a friend's niece. He imprinted on her." Embry explained.

"Jasper mentioned you imprinting on me-," Jacob shrugged uncomfortably and Embry jumped up,

"Ok well I better go to. See ya." He jogged off.

"I bet you think I am a creep," Jacob muttered and she grabbed his hand.

"I don't know a lot about imprinting but if it means more time with you, I am glad it happened." She replied and he smiled widely.

_**Dear Georgina,**_

_Wow, I can't believe that thing is grow inside of you!_

_**RON! Sorry about that. Ron is letting his Qudditch win affect his ego. Hogwarts has been good but a little more subdued. Usually the air is filled with excitement and wonder but with the return of Lord Vol-**_

_DON'T WRITE IT!_

_**Fine! You know who, everyone is on edge. Tonks mentioned that you were going to a muggle school. How do you think it compares? I would be fascinated in comparing the two. Harry will be writing soon but at the moment he has a detention with Professor Snape. Fred and George mentioned that your birthday is the same day as Ron's hence that it approaching very soon. So we included a gift from Ron and me. I am sure that more gifts are on there way.**_

_Oh and mum said to mention that she wants immediate notification when the baby is born. She is in the process of knitting the baby a blanker. Be warned!_

_**Ron I am sure that unlike you, Georgina actually likes the clothing that Mrs. Weasley makes! Anyway, Harry has been acting odd and is convinced Draco Malfoy is a death eater. But as you know the pair have never gotten along so-**_

_HE'S A GIT!_

_**For Merlin's sake Ron, if you are going to write you should write neatly! I can barely read that scrawl!**_

_Sorry Georgina this letter will be ending in the fact that Hermione is starting to charm the paper to reject my writing._

_See you soon (hopefully),_

_RON and Hermione_

_**Xo **_

_**P.S I am never attempting to write a letter with Ron ever again. And I think the baby is cute.**_

Georgina put down the letter and smiled sadly whilst dangling the star shape pendent on a silver strand which by the tag changed colors with moods. I was no doubt Hermione's choice of present. For a moment it had felt like her two friends were standing in the room bickering opposite her. As much as she enjoyed living with Edward and the others she missed England a lot. Especially Hogwarts.

"What are you reading?" Alice asked snatching up her letter without permission. Her golden eyes widened as she read the letter at inhuman speed.

"PARTY!" She yelled and sprinted out causing Jasper to give Georgina a confused look.

"Please tell me she isn't planning Georgina a birthday party." Edward groaned as he walked in. Jasper looked at him in alarm and ran out after Alice.

"Why did you tell her about your birthday?" He asked Georgina in exasperation.

"She read the letter!" She exclaimed in innocence. "We are doomed aren't we?" She asked her brother. He nodded sadly.

**A/N: If you can't understand Ron's handwriting in the letter just message me. The reason mum is spelt with a 'u' is because in Australia that is how we spell it. Hope you like it! Also please vote for what baby name you think Georgina should pick. It is my latest poll on my profile. Sorry for the long time before updating, my beta is hiding at this point and hasn't read it, but I decided to publish it anyway so sorry for any mistakes!**


	23. Reasons And Reasoning

"What's that noise Georgina?" Jacob asked as Alice shrieked and threw a vase at Edward.

"Alice is throwing things at Edward. It is quite amusing." Jasper stood next to Georgina looking helpless. Not even being able to change emotions could stop Alice on a rampage. Jacob laughed,

"As much as it is brilliant that Alice is attempting to kill him can I ask why? Than you can get back to the running commentary."

"Edward is trying to tell Alice that I don't want a birthday party. But it didn't get a warm reception."

"It's your birthday soon?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

"So what date is it?" He asked after a short silence.

"The party or my birthday?"

"Both."

"Well my birthday is 1st of March and Alice wants my party to be on the 3rd."

"Am I invited to said party?"  
"Well as long as Edward can't achieve thee impossible you are. I am sure that a fancy invitation is coming your way."

"Awesome. Anyway I better go. Sam wants to have a meeting. Oh and he invited you and I to his house to meet you. Just a warning. But I'll get details."

"Ok bye." Georgina hung up to phone and opened her bag of popcorn whilst she watched the two vampires fight. She was tempted to have a bet with Jasper, but they both wouldn't dare bet against Alice.

Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett had gone hunt whilst Carlisle worked leaving Georgina to play chess with Jasper as Alice had gone shopping again.

"So how hard is it to control your thirst?" She asked bluntly causing him to look up with surprise,

"It gets easier over time but it is always there. You shouldn't worry though, wizards don't smell like humans. It is a lot easier for us to be around you." She nodded and knocked his king over.

"Check mate! BURN JAZ BURN!" She taunted doing a victory dance as Jasper rolled his eyes. Then he jumped up as someone knocked down the door. He pulled Georgina behind him and went into a defensive position.

"Who is it?" She whispered in a frightened voice as the doorknob to the bedroom slowly turned.

"Gaga!" Charlie yelled pushing past Jasper and hugging her.

"Charlie why are you here?" She asked in confusion. His gleeful expression turned solemn.

"I have been sent to protect you seeing as I am a member of the order."

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTION AND NEXT TIME DON'T BANG DOWN THE DOOR! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" She shrieked storming off toward her room leaving a disgruntled Charlie,

"What did I do?" He asked Jasper,

"Don't worry it's just the hormones."

Georgina's phone buzzed and Jasper picked it up as Edward and the others had arrived home and were discussing important things with Charlie. Georgina was still sulking in her room.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" The voice asked,

"Jasper, whose this?"

"Jacob, where is Georgina?"

"She is currently sulking in her room."

"Why?"  
"Because the Order sent someone to protect her."

"I can protect her fine!" Jacob snapped,

"Yeah but I think her friends wanted to make sure her pregnancy was going alright and all. Oh and the party is still happening. It took three hours and Georgina went through twenty bags of popcorn before they agreed to disagree hence the party moves forward."

"Oh ok. Well tell Georgina I called and that Sam said dinner is tomorrow night."

"Ok bye." He hung up as the clock shirked seven and everyone could here the muffled shouts as Georgina realized that she had to get up. It was going to be a long day.

"You don't have to come to school with me!" She insisted as Charlie shut the car door behind them.

"Sorry already enrolled. I think the administration office was convinced I am the father of your baby." Jasper looked confused.

"Your not?" Georgina and Charlie turned to him with looks of disgust and embarrassment.

"Of course not!" Georgina spluttered and Emmett grinned as Rose punched him.

"Where's Alice?" She asked as she realized that the smallest Cullen was missing. Jasper merely sighed and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"She didn't come back last night and called Jasper to say she wouldn't be back. Something about a vintage store in New York."

"Is Alice always like this?" Georgina asked already knowing the answer. The three vampires nodded in unison. Charlie looked a little freaked out,

"Does anyone find it odd that they did that in sync?"

When Georgina was safely in the girl's bathroom she pulled out the letter that arrived via owl that morning. She hadn't been alone since its arrival so she had no time to read it. She could tell just by looking at the black owl who it was from. She opened it and started reading.

_**Dear Georgia,**_

_**Maybe I will be culturised via your mail. Ha-ha. Hogwarts is full of wound up people. Since the world is in a state of panic everyone is sure that you-know-who will dive out from behind the Qudditch stands. Honestly!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the picture of the baby, considering it is related to you I am sure that it will look a hell of a lot prettier when it is born. Have you thought of a name? I warn you not to name them something that could result in a bad nickname. Common sense. **_

_**I am tempted to kill Blaise still. But you would be proud of me, I am acting as friendly as usual. But I can't help but notice when he blabbers on about his future wife. He still hasn't gotten over you so be careful. **_

_**Potter is the star in potions at the moment which has Granger in a huff. It is actually amusing. I saw Mr. and Mrs. Diggory the other day and you should be glad that you got out easily. I know you probably disagree but I think they aren't exactly who they say they are. Maybe I am paranoid. **_

_**No I haven't read muggle books it would ruin my reputation. But maybe I might attempt.**_

_**Insert evil laugh here,**_

_**Draco **_

She laughed as the bathroom door opened.

"Georgina, Edward and Charlie are looking for you." Bella announced as Georgina had a light bulb moment.

"Can you take me to your car?" She asked and Bella hesitated for a moment before nodding.

When they reached Bella's car and got in she looked at Georgina in confusion.

"Why are we here?" She asked as the bell rang signaling lunch time.

"Ok I have the perfect way to get back at Lauren and Jessica. But I don't know whether it will work and I need to be in a quiet place." Georgina gave Bella a pointed look and her eyes widened.

"Um Georgina are you sure it is safe to do anything that could hurt the baby? I am pretty sure that possessing other people isn't a healthy thing for a pregnant person to do."

"I did it on Jasper and Harry. I'll be fine just guard my body, ok?" Bella sighed and nodded. Georgina shut her eyes focusing on Lauren entering the cafeteria. She felt dizzy than…

_-Possessing Lauren-_

_Lauren honey those shoes definitely don't go with that top,_

_**What the hell?**_

_Yeah, suck it bitches, I am in control!_

_**Get out of my mind you-you freak show!**_

_Is that the best you could do?_

_**When I see you again I'll-**_

_If you finish that thought you will regret it._

_**-Fucking destroy you bitch!**_

_Oh, now that is plain rude!_

She narrowed her eyes and turned to Jessica who was walking past the table where Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Charlie were sitting. She jogged up to Jessica and squealed before hugging her.

_**FINE I AM SORRY! Just please don't do anything!**_

_Sorry to late. You had your chance._

Jasper looked at her with amusement because he could tell from the look in her eyes that Georgina was possessing Lauren. The only other person who could tell was Edward who looks very annoyed.

"Jess I think we need to tell everyone the truth." She began her voice sounding deadly serious.

_**What-What are you doing?**_

"Truth about what?" Jessica responded looking confused. Alice chuckled seeing what was going to happen. Georgina climbed up onto the table.

_God you non-pregnant girls have it easy!_

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" She shouted and everyone fell silent. Jessica looked confused whilst Alice had just fallen out of her chair in an act of unusual clumsiness. Edward was grinning slightly.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

She lowered her voice seeing as everything was silent.

"Now for some time I have been good friends with Jessica here. Jess wave to the people and come on up here." She instructed unconsciously taking over her mind to.

_**What is she doing? How the hell can I not control my body?**_

_**Trust me Jess this girl is a freak show.**_

_Just for that you don't get a Christmas card._

_**Boo-**_

_**-Hoo!**_

_Now that is creepy._

_**I wouldn't take creep advice from you. Anyway whose the hottie? **_

_Ha! He is way out of your league._

The two girls stood on the table and Jessica had a perky expression on her face.

"I guess it is time to tell them the truth." People murmured.

"Why don't we just show them?" Lauren responded as she grabbed Jessica into a passionate embrace. The cafeteria echoed with cat calls and someone called out,

"NOW I WANT TO BE THEIR FRIENDS!" Jessica walked off the table and grabbed the guy in question and snarled,

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN UNLESS YOU PAY THE FEE!" She headed back toward the table and Lauren helped her up.

"Now if you want me and my woman you need to see us. It cost money because I don't share for free." Jessica finished and the two girls held hands and walked out as guys began searching for their wallets.

_**Oh**_

_**My**_

_**God**_

_**WE ARE BONED!**_

_Tootles._

_-End of possession-_

Georgina's eyes fluttered open whilst Bella looked at her with a panicked expression.

"Thank god you're alright! That bleed from the eyes thing is freaking scary!" She spluttered as someone knocked on the window.

"Oh hey Edward, we were just hanging around in the car, I wasn't feeling well." Georgina said as she wound down the window.

"So bleeding from the eyes is a sign of what?" He asked with a slightly amused expression.

"Revenge is sweet." She answered vaguely. Emmett and Rose came bounding up and Emmett pulled her out of the car and gave her a huge hug.

"Cant-breathe," She managed,

"You are my hero!" He boomed and Jasper laughed. Alice and Rose just rolled their eyes whilst Charlie looked a little worried.

"Now stop hugging your hero so we can clean her up." Alice chimed and the four girls walked off.

"I like your sister, Edward. Why can't you be as much fun as her?" Emmett asked turning to Edward.

"Trust me Emmett one of her is enough." He replied.

Alice wasn't as fazed with Georgina going to tea at Sam and Emily's place as the others were. She saw it as an excuse to dress her up. They all knew that Jacob would never let her get hurt but they hated not knowing how she was. Charlie had flat out refused not to let her leave unless he came. There were tears, shouting and hexes but in the end nothing could stop the dragon trainer from trailing along. Out of the corner of Georgina's eye she could see Jasper mutter and slip Emmett some money.

"So Charlie how has the order been?" She asked once they were in the car.

"Well since he is in the open and people believe us it is a hell of a lot easier. But it has been hard on Harry with the death of Sirius and all."

"Yeah, I miss him."

"I think he thought of you as the daughter he never had. So how is the baby?"  
"She's alright only one and a half months left."

"I am guessing you didn't tell Edward and the others the truth?" He asked looking at her in concern.

"I just don't want to worry him. And how come he hasn't read your thoughts yet?" She asked curiously thinking of how much Charlie knew that Edward didn't know about the months he was away.

"But Gaga remember that he won't go away. Who does he think the father is?"

"We haven't talked about it. Now when we go to the house remember that imprinting makes Jacob very protective of me so beware he might get jealous. Also use your manners." She lectured as they pulled up at Emily and Sam's place.

"You sound like my mum; yes I'll use my manners! So do you like Jacob?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" She shrieked hauling herself out of the car.

"Fine sorry!" Jacob came walking out and gave Georgina a hug than turned to Charlie with narrowed eyes.

"I guess this is Charlie?" He asked in a slightly jealous tone.

"Yeah, he is a member of the order who have sent him as new relayer on my pregnancy." She decided to leave out the protection bit just to stop an argument waiting to happen.

"Cool, well let's go inside. I am sure Emily can't wait to dote on someone new." They headed into the house which was wafting a smell of pure culinary perfection. Standing in the dining room was obviously Sam who was wearing a slightly wary expression. Georgina approached him and held out her hand.

"Georgina Tonks, nice to meet you. This is Charlie Weasley. He is a friend of mine." He shook her hand and noticed Charlie's burns.

"How did you get them?" He asked suspiciously.

"I usually work as a dragon keeper in Romania and dragons aren't that friendly so…"

"Dragons? My that sounds dangerous. What with a baby on the way." Emily stated and Georgina shook her head.

"Oh no, Charlie isn't the father of the baby. He is like my brother." Emily blushed and Jacob relaxed. She knew he was a little jealous of Charlie. "The food smells amazing!" She complimented Emily as Jacob, Sam and Charlie sat down.

"Thank you." Emily headed back toward the kitchen and Georgina turned to Sam.

"Where is the bathroom?" She asked politely and he pointed down the hall. She jogged off her face paling. Jacob turned to Charlie.

"Does that happen often?" He asked,

"What? The assumption I'm the father or her puking."

"Both." Charlie sighed.

"Well everyone here thinks that I am. Even the Cullen's did but it didn't happen in England. The puking happens a few times a day." Jacob looked at him curiously.

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked bluntly. Charlie stood up abruptly and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'll make sure Gaga is alright." Jacob turned to Sam who looked at him worried.

"Maybe Jacob there is a reason she won't tell you. Leave it alone and she'll tell you when she is ready to." Then he stood up and went to help his fiancé make tea.


	24. Sira Evelyn Weasley

"Are you alright in there?" Charlie asked lightly knocking on the door. The only response he got was muffled sob. He knocked again and waited for a minute. "I'm coming in." He announced pushing open the door. Georgina was huddled in a ball sobbing frantically. He rushed over. "What's wrong Gaga?" He asked worriedly.

"It-it's too soon!" She sobbed and he noticed that the ground around her was slightly damp.

"You're not making sense."

"My water just broke." She sobbed and passed out. Charlie immediately scooped her up rushing towards the kitchen. He turned to Jacob who looked pale and his horrified expression mirrored Sam and Emily's.

"Jacob grab Georgina's phone and call him. Tell him she has gone into labor and that she and I are on our way. Now!" He instructed and the young wolf sprung into action. Emily ran and opened the door. Sam grabbed Georgina's bag and loaded them into the car. Charlie jumped into the driver's seat and Jacob went into the back.

"Drive!" He shouted mid conversation with Carlisle, who seemed to be relaying instructions,

"NO SHE ISNT AWAKE BLOODSUCKER!" He snarled in fury his eyes never leaving Georgina's limp body.

It was a quick drive back to Fork's. Carlisle had insisted they went straight to the hospital. He didn't have magical powers and couldn't help Georgina the easy way. So her childbirth would be the good old fashioned muggle way. When they arrived Carlisle was already standing in the front of the hospital when they pulled up with an anxious Edward and an even more anxious Rosalie. They came rushing up as Jacob lifted Georgina out of the car. They were joined by a nurse and once Georgina gained consciousness and was safely in a room, the werewolf, two vampires and the wizard sat down readying themselves for a long wait.

Twelve hours later, Carlisle walked out of the room looking slightly awestruck and announced.

"It's a baby girl." Edward gasped and Bella who had arrived two hours ago hugged him tightly. Rosalie clapped her hands together. Charlie began to tear up whilst Jacob rushed to Carlisle and asked,

"Can we see her?" Carlisle nodded and stepped out the way to prevent being trampled from the group of people advancing toward the door. Georgina was lying on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. They could see a little hand gripping her finger tightly. She looked extremely tired but had a wide smile on her face. Edward sat next to the bed and hugged his sister.

"Way to make an entrance into the world girly. You are definitely your mother's daughter." He grinned as the baby yawned. Rosalie began cooing to it whilst Jacob took Edward's pace giving Georgina a tight hug. She grinned and beckoned Charlie to come over and Bella hugged Edward.

"Who wants to hold her first?" She asked and there was a flurry of yelling and pushing until Georgina grinned evilly. "Sorry not letting go of her yet!" There was much grumbling at that comment. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme came walking in and began giving presents to Georgina. Than there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped talking and turned around. Standing in the doorway was no over than Albus Dumbledore.

"Georgina, I came as soon as I heard." He smiled his eyes twinkling. He placed a present on the bedside table and sat down. The vampires, Charlie and Bella took this as a signal to leave dragging a reluctant Jacob behind them.

Once Georgina and Dumbledore were alone Georgina sat up.

"So what brings you here, Sir? Other than congratulating my accomplishment of not hexing Carlisle and the nurses to oblivion." Dumbledore chuckled and Georgina kissed her baby on the forehead.

"So what are you naming her?" He asked and Georgina smiled.

"I thought a lot about that and couldn't decide until I looked at her. Does the smile look familiar?" She asked showing him the baby who was looking at the wizard with a cheeky grin.

"Just like Sirius." He commented after a minute and Georgina nodded.

"So I thought of a girl version of the name and decided upon Sira. I can't think of a middle name. But since Tonks is marrying Remus I have written to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if I can use Weasley as my last name. If they say yes she will have that last name."

"Who will be the father on the birth certificate?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't know. Blaise still doesn't know, Sir. But I am worried that Sira won't have a fatherly influence." Dumbledore looked at Sira than looked straight into her eyes.

"I am sure the Weasley boys will be enough. And Jacob seems to care for you dearly. You will never need to do this alone."

"So other than giving me consolation, why are you here?" She asked and Dumbledore sighed.

"Well seeing as Bill and Fleur's wedding is approaching and it will be as secure as possible I am quiet confident that it would be safe for you to go back for a little while. Of course you won't leave here until June but I thought extra notice would be in order. Anyway I will give you peace and go talk to Charlie. I have also been instructed to make sure Charlie takes a photo and writes a lengthy letter describing the baby. Goodbye for now Georgina. Sirius would be proud. Also the brown eyes aren't needed. I have news that Lord Voldemort is unawares of your location. " He walked out and Georgina closed her eyes feeling utterly competent.

"Sir Do you think it is wise for the real fathers name to be on the certificate?" Charlie asked bluntly as they argued in a deserted room. Unbeknownst to them that all the Vampires and Jacob could hear. Bella had gone to get something to eat.

"It is Georgina's descion to make Charlie I cant influence her either way. Even with the ways things are I do believe that Georgina should decide this for herself. It could affect her child's life."

"But after what he did? He doesn't deserve to utter her name!" Charlie hissed in response. The Cullen's and Jacob had unconsciously all been listening and exchanged confused looks. They all wanted to know the mystery behind Georgina's pregnancy.

"There is no point arguing to me about it. Talk to Georgina." Dumbledore merely replied and they heard a crack meaning he had disapparated. Charlie sighed and headed back out to the hallway not even noticing the others.

"Everyone gather round!" Georgina half shouted and everyone stepped closer. "I have chosen a name for the baby but need a middle name. So everyone officially meet Sira 'insert middle name' Weasley." Everyone clapped whilst Rosalie pondered possible middle names.

"What about Evelyn? Rosalie suggested and Georgina clapped.  
"For that you're my favorite adopted sister." Rosalie literally skipped out of the room and Alice trailed her muttering darkly. Charlie announced he was going to take Jacob home and write to the Weasley family. Emmett, Jasper and Esme had already left. Edward sat beside her bed seeing as he had taken Bella home earlier and wanted sometime alone with his sister.

"She has your eyes sis." He commented and she nodded.

"Do you want a hold?" She asked and he hesitated than said yes. She handed him the small bundle and he felt a sense of protectiveness toward Sira. She looked up at him with those familiar hazel eyes and he couldn't help but remember all those times he cleaned, played and cared for Georgina when she was a baby. He wondered whether she remembered.

A nurse poked her head in saying that because she lived with a doctor she was free to go home. Edward handed back Sira and grabbed the closest wheelchair. Georgina smiled to herself. She was going home.

**Yay! I love Sira! Please vote on my new poll about who should be Sira's godparents. She will have a godmother and a godfather. I promise that Pippa will appear in the next chapter. Read below for a short profile on Sira.**

_**Full Name: **__Sira Evelyn Weasley (pronounced: Si-ra Ev-e-lyn.)_

_**Mother: **__Georgina Samson Weasley_

_**Father: **__Blaise Zabini_

_**Uncle: **__Cedric Diggory (Edward Cullen)_

_**Appearance: **__Tan skin, hazel eyes and black hair._

_**Personality: **__Giggly and very aware of her surroundings._

_**Nicknames: **__None at the moment but maybe later on. Her name is pretty short anyway._


	25. When It Gets Hard

"EMMETT I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUB PIPPA'S STOMACH! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" Esme screeched as Pippa began zooming around Edward who was pushing Georgina into the house.

"Hey it's my other little baby!" Georgina cooed toward her cat that was yipping.

"I have a sister!" She exclaimed attempting to lunge herself onto Georgina's lap. Charlie still hadn't returned from his drop off of Jacob but Georgina knew he had gone to visit his family. She didn't mind. All she could see was Sira who was gently snoring in her sleep.

"Can you help me up the stairs?" She asked Edward who nodded and picked her up with absolutely no effort.

"So how does it feel to be an uncle?" She asked him teasingly and he laughed.

"How does it feel to be a mother?" He countered back.

"Amazing!" She answered truthfully. He opened the door of her room and dodged gracefully around the piles of baby things Alice had brought. He set her on the bed and pulled the cot next to the bed.

"Call if you need anything." He walked out and Georgina looked down at the bundle of cuteness which she was holding. Than she heard a ruffle of wings and looked up. She untied the letter off the bird who flew off. She placed Sira into the cot and opened the letter.

_**Dear my darling Georgina,**_

_**I heard you are living with relatives in America. How nice. How come you haven't written? Have you been living with mudbloods? I guess you went there after Sirius Black's death. I heard you were close to him. Don't worry I am happy to share, as long as I am your main focus. **_

_**With the anti-muggle movement going well I have to say, soon my love, we can be together. We shall marry and continue the pureblood family tree. So I have included a beautiful ring which suits its beautiful owner. Wear it and all will know you are mine. **_

_**Love for eternity,**_

_**Blaise xo**_

Georgina screamed as a ring fell out of the letter and a rose with the biggest thorns that pierced her hand. Edward came rushing in at the sound of her screams and attended to her hand. Rose also came running in at the sound of screams and was first to notice the ring.

"Did someone just propose to you?" She asked in a shocked voice. Edwards head snapped up and he noticed the letter.

"No Edward don't read that!" She cried but it was too late. Edwards's expression turned furious.

"How long has this been happening?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. Georgina just sat there, "HOW LONG?" He yelled and Georgina cowered as Sira began to cry. Alice, Emmett and Jasper came running in.

"A year or so." She answered in an almost whisper.

"DO YOU LOVE HIM?" He asked,

"No, he rapped me." She answered automatically than covered her mouth. Edward jumped out the window and Georgina began to cry as Rosalie and Emmett went after him. Alice ran to talk to Esme. Jasper patted her back awkwardly.

"When did it happen?" He asked trying not sound angry. But in his mind he was already imagining over ten extremely painful ways to kill this 'Blaise'.

"Last summer when Cedric died. I went-t t-o a-a-a ministry ball and he-he," She sobbed harder and he hugged her on instinct. She leaned in and stayed like that for many hours.

"Where is Georgina?" Charlie asked as he headed into the Cullen's house. Esme was hugging Edward who turned to glare at Charlie upon hearing his voice.

"YOU KNEW!" He shouted.

"Knew what?" Charlie replied a little confused.

"THAT MY LITTLE SISTER WAS RAPED!" He boomed as Emmett came and looked between the to men with a worried expression.

"She didn't want everyone to know!" He defended himself. Edward looked ready to lunge at him until they heard the bottom stair creak. Georgina was holding Sira and heaving a suitcase.

"What are you doing, Gaga?" Emmett asked in a calm voice.

"I'm leaving. Say goodbye to Bella for me. Jacob already knows." She replied calmly heading toward the fireplace. She was tailed by Jasper who was carrying a cat carrier. Edward looked murderous.

"SO AS SOON AS IT GETS HARD YOU LEAVE! THAT IS SO YOU GAGA!" He shouted and whilst everyone else flinched she merely turned around, piercing him with her newly changed back hazel eyes.

"It was hard when I was always outshone by my brother. It was hard when you hexed any guy who showed a little interest in me. It was hard when I got a letter from my parents telling me that I wasn't worthy to carry the Diggory name. It was hard when I sobbed myself to sleep each night, WHEN I FOUND OUT THE ONLY REASON MY PARENTS KEPT ME WAS BECAUSE MY PERFECT BIG BROTHER THREATENED TO LEAVE! WHEN THEY JUST SHRUGGED WHEN I TOLD THEM THAT I WAS BULLIED, RAPED!" She shrieked and flounced toward the fire wrenching the cat carrier from Jasper. She stepped into the fireplace and gave them all one last look.

"Don't ever call me weak Cedric Diggory; actually don't ever call me again. You're dead to me." She threw the floo powder and shouted, "THE BURROW!" And disappeared in emerald flames.

**A/N: Dramatic but it had to happen because I think this chapter shows how much Georgina's grown without Edward (or Cedric,) being there. The old Georgina would never cause a scene. I love writing scenes with Jasper and Georgina. They have such interesting interactions. If he wasn't with Alice I would have got them together. Anyways, she is back in the Wizarding world! At this point Dumbledore isn't dead (obviously), but the whole battle will happen soon. Plus we all want to see Mrs. Weasley dote on Sira and Georgina! Aren't I right? Don't forget to vote on who should be Sira's godparents. Just go to my profile and get voting! **


	26. Unexpected Proposals

"Georgina!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she enveloped the young girl in a hug until she noticed the baby and began to cry with joy.

"She is beautiful!" She cooed waving her wand casually, levitating Georgina's bag and opening Pippa's carrier. The white cat jumped out and pranced up the stairs.

"Thanks, want to hold her?" She asked and Mrs. Weasley almost lunged at Georgina whilst grabbing Sira.

"Did you get my letter, Mrs. Weasley?" She asked sitting down.

"The answer is definitely yes! I already consider you my daughter. Please call me mother or Molly, whatever is easier." She replied her eyes shinning with tears. This prompted Georgina to burst into tears.

"It is all messed up!" She sobbed and Molly sat next to her as the fireplace went green and an almost hysterical Charlie came tumbling out.

"Don't ever do that again Gaga!" He shrieked sitting down as Molly glared him because Sira had started crying. Ignoring Charlie she turned to Georgina, eying her tattoos with slight disapproval.

"I still don't know why you got all that ink on your arm, Georgina dear." She began with an expression that showed she was etching to charm them off.

"It is a way to remember everyone when I can't see them. Look there is your name." She pointed to the inside of her upper arm. Molly brightened up after that and turned to Charlie muttering about his hair. He kept sending looks to Georgina that almost shouted 'we will talk later.'

Georgina lay on Ginny's bed staring at the same fleck of paint on the ceiling. Pippa was purring and Molly was busy rocking Sira on her lap. Charlie had muttered something about going to check on the dragons before leaving. Georgina shut her eyes willing sleep to come but instead she stumbled into a vision.

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up quickly causing Pippa to be knocked into the closest. The cat was muttering curse words but Georgina couldn't hear them. She sprinted down the stairs her body relying solely on adrenaline to run.

Molly was sitting at the dinning table rocking a sleeping Sira. She looked up when Georgina stumbled down the bottom step.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked looking a little worried.

"We need to go to Hogwarts now!" Georgina blurted out trying to find the right words.

"What happened?" Molly asked standing upcausing Sira to start wailing. Georgina grabbed the baby off her.

"I saw something, my vision has never been so clear!" She replied desperately hoping they could get there in time. Molly asked no more but instead casted a patronus message to Charlie. Then she headed toward fire.

"Stay here, Charlie will be here soon. Do not let anyone but Charlie in. Ok?" She asked and Georgina nodded. Molly threw some floo powder and disappeared in the emerald flames. Georgina sat down preparing for a long wait.

Charlie and Georgina were sitting at the Weasley's dining table when Molly's patronus appeared.

'Come to Hogwarts now. We are in the Hospital wing.' It said and disappeared. They immediately complied with that demand and found themselves in McGonagall's office a minute later. The castle sounded eerily silent. They crept out of the office and headed toward the Hospital wing.

When they arrived they stumbled across a heartbreaking scene. Bill was severely battered and an oddly silent Fleur was by his side. Molly was sitting nearby and looked haunted. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Luna, Ginny, McGonagall and Tonks were watching Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes fly around n the nights sky, his beautiful song filling the hall with peaceful feelings.

"It was too late wasn't it?" Georgina asked rhetorically not expecting anyone to answer. They all looked up upon hearing Georgina's voice and smiled sadly when they noticed Sira. Tonks grinned but still looked haunted.

"Everyone this is Sira Evelyn Weasley." She announced and Harry stood up. Georgina headed toward the group. There were many smiles and congratulations but Dumbledore's death and Bill's mauling hung over them like a cloud.

"Well at least she is much prettier than that picture you sent us." Ron pointed out earning a sharp glare from Hermione, Molly, Fleur, Ginny and Tonks. Luna merely smiled serenely. When Georgina asked who wanted to hold her first there was much pushing and shoving. In the end Sira snuggled into Ginny's arms. Georgina noticed that Harry looked wistful at this sight. It made her heartstrings tug. He never deserved what has happened and will happen to him.

**(Slipped Away- Lavigne)**

_-Flashback-_

_Everyone cheered as Harry and Cedric appeared in the middle of the ground. But something wasn't right. Harry was leaning over Cedric sobbing. Fleur screamed when she walked closer. Georgina pushed passed them feeling stiff and frozen. _

"_Keep the students back. A student has died." Professor McGonagall whispered to Hagrid. Amos came pushing past,_

"_THAT'S MY SON, MY BOY!" He sobbed grabbing Mr. Weasley. Georgina stumbled closer ignoring everyone else. When she past the crowd she saw something that would haunt her forever. Cedric lay his eyes glazed over. He was still, to still. Harry was being dragged away by Professor Moody but Georgina didn't care. All she could think of was that her brother, her best friend was dead. _

"_Georgina honey you don't need to see this." Professor Sprout whispered in her ear trying to consol her._

"_Why isn't he coming back? I NEED HIM, I NEED HIM!" She shouted sobbing and falling to the ground. Luna sat down next to her as she sobbed for everything would never be the same._

"_And we will remember him. Not only for his bravery, loyalty and all round goodness but because he helped bring us together. Take these friendships from the tournament. In these troubled times love is crucial. Unity is what this tournament is for. Learn from Cedric." Dumbledore spoke and Georgina stared blankly into the distance. _

"_Now we have someone to speak about Cedric. She knew him better than anyone. Please welcome Cedric's sister Georgina Diggory." Dumbledore announced causing everyone to mutters and gasps. Most people didn't realize that Cedric had a sister. She ignored them and walked toward the stage. Seeing as she was family she was sitting in the front row. She looked at her classmates and took a deep, shaky breath before speaking,_

"_Many believe Cedric was a role model for those who wanted to be perfect, everything you could ever aspire to be. He wasn't. He made many mistakes yet what made him a role model for those who are human was his ability to learn from those mistakes. _

_On my first day I sat in the train nervous about which house I was going to be sorted into. He told me that when the hat had been placed on his head it said something he carried into his everyday life. It told him that everyone has each of our house quality in them but one shines more than the others. Every Gryffindor could be cunning and every Slytherin can be brave. Yet I think he had every quality each shining brighter than the others. He was someone you could only be mad at for a little while, someone who would lay his life down for another like he did. Life takes the good ones first I have been told by people attempting to consol me. It still doesn't make the pain, the people and the love, friendships, the people he touched in different ways, the burden any less difficult to carry. But inside my heart he will always walk beside me. Carry me through hard times. But yet the hole will be there. He will haunt me in my dreams, each day. I still look for him even though I know he won't be there. But by looking for him, I am remembering him. Always look for him and he'll be remembered." She walked off the stage and she swore she saw Cedric from the corner of her eye, smiling at her proudly. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Georgina asked as she picked up her bag. She was going with the Weasley's to Dumbledore's funeral. He looked nervous.

"I heard about Dumbledore's death. I hope you're alright." He began stuttering slightly.

"Getting there. So why are you here?"

"I know we aren't dating or haven't even known each other very long but I can't stand to be away from you. I felt like when you left you took a piece of me. Let me stay here with you." He got on one knee and opened a ring box.

"Will you marry me?"

**A/N: I know it seems sudden but remember that there is a war going on and he imprinted on her. Anyways sorry for the cliffy. **


	27. Pieces of Georgina

**A/N: Before we begin I would like to pose the question. Should I do a sequel to this fan fiction? I thought maybe I should do one about Sira's time at Hogwarts. What do you think? Would you read it? Also I know that Ron's birthday was before Dumbledore's death but in the interest of this fiction it is now march. Anyways on with the story!**

"WHAT?" Shrieked a shocked Georgina. Jacob's expectant expression dropped a little.

"I just proposed to you." He responded not realizing it was a rhetorical question.

"I can't say yes Jacob! I am only seventeen and I don't think of you that way. I am so sorry." She babbled and he stood up.

"I understand. I just needed to know how you thought of me." He smiled genuinely.

"Are you honestly alright?" She asked worriedly.

"You forgot I imprinted on you. I love you but more importantly want you happy. So it's your birthday tomorrow? Alice wasn't very happy she could do the party anymore." He began as she headed toward the door.

"Yeah, to be honest it will be nice to share with someone. Ron and I share a birthday." She explained as they reached the kitchen. Sitting in there was Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, Charlie and a very battered Bill.

"Ready to go?" Molly asked noticing them. She nodded and they set off to say goodbye to one of the greatest wizards that ever lived.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Georgina asked as she noticed the youngest Weasley sitting alone sobbing.

"Why do they always hurt you?" She replied wearily her eyes watery and as red as her hair. Georgina sat down nursing Sira on her lap. Ginny sniffed and looked her,

"Have you ever loved someone Gaga?" She asked her and Georgina looked at the lake of the near deserted school grounds.

"Yes, Ginny but Harry loves you and he wants what is best for you. You are so lucky to have someone willing to spend their life unhappy so you were safe."

"Who did you love?" Ginny asked ignoring Georgina's advice. She sighed and glanced back at the younger girl.

"It doesn't matter." She replied getting back up and walked off.

**(Lips of an Angel- Hinder)**

"Georgina?" A hesitant voice asked behind her and she turned around to see Draco Malfoy.

"Draco how are you?" She asked her friend who looked paler, sicklier than last time they had met.

"Do you hate me for what I nearly did?" He asked her, his silver eyes pierced her hazel ones.

"No, Draco we have all done things we aren't proud of." He nodded. They stood in silence for a moment until a blonde girl around their age sauntered over.

"Who is your little friend?" She asked rudely. Draco looked uncomfortable.

"This is Georgina and her daughter Sira. Georgina this is my fiancé Astoria." He introduced the two girls.

"Wow you started young." Astoria commented as Sira yawned, her black hair ruffling gently in the breeze.

"Some of us don't have a choice, Astoria. It was nice seeing you Draco. Goodbye." She turned away hoping that she could hold back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Yes love does hurt.

Draco and Astoria watched her walk away. Draco wished he could go after, be with her but that was impossible. Astoria merely sneered at her.

"Don't tell me you love her, Draco. God you're a fool." She hissed before walking off. Yes, he was a fool.

**(End Song)**

_**Dear Draco,**_

_**So, you're engaged? Wow, didn't see that coming. She seems, well how do I describe it? The perfect trophy wife. Good for you, and no that wasn't sarcasm. **_

_**This will be the last time I write to you. Today I realized something and I hate myself for it. My friend proposed to me and it clicked. I was such a fool. To think that I could be with you, love you and be who Astoria is. But we were doomed weren't we? I am scared because I thought that my prince was there but all along I wanted you. I love you and it scares me. **_

_**Maybe I shouldn't tell you but I had to. I can't live my life and regret not telling you. So yes, I love you and maybe one day we can be friends but for now it hurts too much. You were my first kiss, first love, first tormenter and unrequited love. But don't fear, one day this wont hurt. One day you'll understand.**_

_**Goodbye Draco,**_

_**Georgina xo **_

Georgina put down her quill tears rolling down her cheeks, hands shaking as she tied her letter around the barn owls leg. It flew off taking a part of her with it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! OH AND GAGA TO!" Shouted Ron far too early the next morning. This wake up was accompanied by a bang and some yelps. He had attempted to tie his shoe laces with magic. Georgina groaned covering her head with her pillow. This didn't do much because before she could think something large and heavy landed on top of her.

"RONALD WEASLEY, STOP ATTACKING GEORGINA!" Shrieked Molly from the doorway. Georgina pulled the pillow off her face and kicked Ron. He said some very colorful swearwords earning him a lecture from Molly. Whilst this was going on, Georgina used it as a distraction to slip out of the room and have a shower.

**A/N: Sorry I am sobbing. Sob, Sob. I was nearly crying when I wrote the letter and Draco scene. I am trying to follow the story as much as possible so yeah Draco is with Astoria but remember that he could change his mind and go against his family. Ponder, ponder. So you do know that Draco and Georgina love each other. (Wasn't it slightly obvious?) And I know it seems unrealistic reaction for Georgina turning down Jacob's proposal but remember he imprinted on her so he just wants her safe and happy. But it doesn't mean he won't get jealous when he sees her with other guys. (SPOILER!) Bill and Fleur's wedding next chapter! And there will be a character death. Can you guess who? I bet you wont! Oh and sorry for not writing more of the birthday but I kind of wanted to get on with the story. But if you really want more details what happened at the birthday I'll do a one-shot. Adios and don't forget to review!**


	28. Another Soilder Falls

**A/N: Ok so I am posting pictures of the girl's gowns onto my profile. The dresses that the established characters wear will probably be a little different than described in the book. Also note that this is a few months after Ron and Georgina's birthday and Sira is nearly a year old. She can walk and talk a little because wizard babies develop faster.**

"Wow, Georgina and Hermione, you-you look stunning!" Ron exclaimed as the two girls approached a disgusted Harry and Ron. Hermione had optioned to wear a blue gown whilst Georgina had opted for a gold strapless one. She was holding Sira in her arms who looked ready to leap on Ron. She had grown attached to him.

"Why so surprised?" Hermione responded with a slight smile.

"Bir-bir Mummy!" Sira exclaimed pointing at an Owl which flew past.

"Yes Sira a birdie!" Georgina exclaimed back and Sira burst into giggles and she reached for Ron.

"Wonnie hold me!" She demanded and he complied. Hermione giggled slightly at the last name and Georgina punched her arm lightly before walking off. Jacob and Charlie stood with Hagrid discussing exotic creatures.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gaga where is Sira?" Jacob asked.

"She went with Ron they are directing guest to their seats. Can you make sure she doesn't annoy him?" She asked and the wolf nodded before walking off. Georgina turned to Hagrid who looked slightly confused.

"Have we met?"

"Yes you use to teach me. Georgina Diggory but I am now a Weasley." She shook hands with the half giant.

"So Charlie you finally managed to score a girl." Charlie turned bright red.

"No, no I am an adopted sister so to speak." Georgina hastily explained whilst Charlie stuttered incoherently. "Anyway I need to see your twin brothers Charlie. Nice seeing you Hagrid." She walked off with a wave and headed toward the twins who were chatting up two veela's. Georgina refrained from rolling her eyes as George pointed to his ear.

"Give it a rest you two." Georgina interrupted. The twins looked at her whilst the two girls took this as a distraction and ran off giggling.

"Damn Gaga we were wooing them." Fred complained as the two girls approached Viktor Krum who had just arrived much to Ron's disgust. Jacob had grabbed Sira noticing Ron's reddening ears. Always a bad sign.

"Yeah right." She scoffed causing the two to glare at her.

"Whatever Georgina we are going to find more girls." George sniffed in a mock offended way as the pair headed toward a group of blonde girls. They were obviously more of Fleur's relatives.

Georgina sat down as every headed to their seats and the wedding began. She couldn't help but feel a stab of envy toward Fleur when she saw the look on Bill's face as she descended down the isle looking like a human incarnation of an angel. She wished someone could look at her like that. She wished _Draco_ could look at her like that but Georgina knew that soon he would be the one watching as _Astoria _headed toward him in a white gown.

Before she knew it the chairs were being replaced with tables and a dance floor. Georgina headed toward the closest table which seated Sira, Jacob, Tonks, Remus and Ginny. The group smiled as she sat down. Jacob and Remus appeared to be getting along chatting about werewolf rights in the wizarding world whilst Ginny nursed a grinning Sira who laughed as Tonks changed her hair to match the grass, than the tablecloth.

"I love your dress Ginny." Georgina complimented as the redhead passed Sira to an eager Tonks. Only Georgina noticed how Remus' eyes tightened a little when he noticed this.

"Thanks, it was Phlegm's idea. As much as she is a pain, she has style." Ginny replied reluctantly. She took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Hey Gaga, do you know where Hagrid went?" Charlie asked as he passed the table,

"You were last with him." She replied with a grin, "How did the Dragon keeper manage to lose the half giant?" She teased and the table laughed. Charlie laughed sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Oh wait there he is." He spotted Hagrid who was talking to some random wizard. He hurried off as the music changed to a slower song. Tonks handed Sira to Georgina as she headed to the dance floor with her husband. Ginny went to get herself some more Butterbeer. Georgina watched as the couples revolved around the dance floor.

"Vuld you like this dance?" An accented voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see Viktor Krum. Sira grinned and wobbled off to Jacob who had just asked her to dance.

"Sure." She replied and he offered her his arm. They headed toward the dance floor and she noticed that Hermione and Ron were dancing together, closer than necessary. It was about time in Georgina's opinion.

"I do believe ve have met before, at the Tri-vizard tournament?" The Bulgarian seeker asked her. She looked at him remembering when they met.

"Yes, Georgina Diggory, but it is Weasley now. I was adopted hence my attendance at this wedding." She replied not bothering to explain further.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ok so aside from the fact that you think you are a better flyer than me what else have you been doing Gaga?" Cedric asked as she sat next to him on the deserted Qudditch stands. Cedric was nervous about the first task and was asking pointless questions to keep his mind from thinking about it._

"_Bleh, you expect me to have interesting news?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. Pippa giggled and chased after a fly which was buzzing around them. _

"_Hey, you can't blame a brother for wanting more information on his sister's social life?" _

"_Yeah well my social life doesn't play out like the latest soap opera does it?" She questioned back referring to Cedric and his quest to be the perfect boyfriend to Cho. He pushed her lightly and she pushed him back. There was a polite cough and the siblings looked up to see Viktor Krum looking down upon them._

"_Oh Hello Viktor. This is my sister Georgina." Cedric greeted politely. Hen nodded and Cedric stood up. He hugged Georgina, "Cho is waiting for me. See you later. Nice seeing you Viktor." He walked away and Viktor sighed. _

"_You seem down to earth; can you help ve with something?" Viktor asked bluntly sitting down. Georgina nodded. "But you need to promise not to anyone." He gave her a stern look. Georgina wasn't the type to blab secrets and get star struck. They sat in silence for a moment._

"_I am guessing this has something to do with a certain Hermione Granger?" Georgina offered being one of the only people to notice how Viktor looked at Hermione. She spent way to much time in the library but she was a Ravenclaw after all. He looked surprised._

"_I don't stay in the library till curfew most nights and not notice who else is there. So I am guessing you need advice?" He blushed an odd look on someone so serious. It suited him._

"_I vant to ask her to the ball. But I do know how." He looked a little embarrassed admitting that he couldn't do something._

"_Well first find a way to ditch the fan club; I don't think Hermione would like a group of giggling or scowling girls hanging around her. Wait until she is alone and strike a conversation up with her, than be casual and ask. Hermione isn't a sports fanatic so talk about daily news. She is very smart and very brave. Compliment her and go from there." He smiled and stood up._

"_Vank you Georgina." She nodded and he walked off. Georgina wished vaguely that someone would ask her but she didn't dwell. She always had Romeo and Juliet, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet and her favorite heroines. She picked up her battered copy of Romeo and Juliet and continued to read._

_-End Flashback-_

"The advice vorked." He commented the obvious than sighed, "But she doesn't vant me that way. She loves that Ron guy." The song ended and they headed back to the now deserted table. From the corner of her eye, Georgina could see Sira heading toward her.

"I found out recently that the man I loved was engaged so I guess not everyone gets their happy ending." They sat in silence until Sira came bounding up, stopping dead when she saw Viktor.

"Qudditch guy!" She exclaimed pointing at him.

"Sira honey, it is rude to point." Georgina spoke sternly to her daughter who jumped into her lap.

"So who is this?" Viktor asked curiously. Sira grinned cheekily at him showing her still growing teeth. She still had Sirius smile. Georgina didn't know how she got it but it was comforting to see it. Knowing that a part of him was still there.

"This is my daughter Sira, Sira this is Viktor Krum, not Qudditch Guy." She introduced the pair. Suddenly there was a silver patronus message on the middle of the dance floor. Kinsley's soothing, deep voice sounded out.

"_The ministry has fallen, Scrimagor is dead, and they are coming." _Than it disappeared. Everyone was frozen and Georgina grabbed Sira tightly vaguely noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron disparate. Georgina knew she had to stay and help. She turned to a startled Viktor.

"Disparate now Viktor." She instructed and he hesitantly complied. Georgina scooped up Sira and headed toward Tonks and Remus who had drawn their wands out. Most of the guest had disappeared leaving behind the Weasley family, Fleur's family and the Order members.

"Georgina you need to go. Take Sira, Get Jacob and leave!" Charlie almost shrieked at her but she shook her head pulling out her wand. Jacob rushed toward her in a state of panic. Than they appeared. It was a mix of Ministry wizards and Death Eaters accompanied by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. Georgina conjured her strap on carrier for Sira and buckled her on behind her back as they came closer. Jacob pushed Georgina behind him and snarled his body trembling. Georgina hoped that he didn't morph into his wolf form in front of them. That would lead to some questions.

Remus, Tonks, Charlie, Arthur, Fred and George stood with their wands drawn. Bill clutched a near hysterical Fleur. Monsieur and Madam Delaclor clutched their other daughter Gabrielle so tightly that she whimpered in pain. Molly stood next to Georgina and held Ginny's hand who had grabbed Georgina's. The contact was a small comfort. Hagrid had disapparated and headed back to Hogwarts to inform the other teachers.

At the front of the guard stood the Dark Lord himself his black robes swishing behind him. His snake like eyes tamed on the scene before him. Behind him walked an extremely happy Bellatrix, a gloomy Severus Snape, A growling Fenir Greyback and some random death eaters that Georgina didn't know. She then saw Lucius Malfoy and Draco. It shocked her that he was there but she ignored the pleading look he sent her way. He had obviously got her letter. She was glad that her father wasn't with the ministry crowd although this wasn't his department. Facing her biological father wouldn't help her nerves.

"Ah I see we have disrupted a wedding." Voldemort began as if they were merely gate crashing. In a way they were. "I don't recognize some of you. I don't believe you are a Weasley. Or are you a mudblood?" He looked at Jacob with disgust already knowing the answer. Jacob looked ready to explode with rage. That was when Voldemort noticed Georgina.

"Ah Georgina it has been forever since we caught up. Come out so I can see you." The Order members looked worried but Georgina just nodded and walked forward until she was a few feet away from the Dark Lord. He noticed Sira.

"So I see you had a bundle of joy. My congratulations." He offered with a cold smile than continued, "I actually need you to come with me to the Ministry. We are now registering all the wizards and their status and I believe that starting with your daughter would be a suitable beginning. What's her blood status?" He asked causing the people behind her to stiffen up. They knew that it would be hard for her to tell a group of Death Eaters the truth. Draco looked sympathetic but Georgina ignored him again. She could heat Jacob growling.

"She is pure blood of course. What else would she be?" She asked in a polite tone. Voldemort inclined his head and stepped closer. A few things happened at one then. Georgina turned around as Jacob snarled and Molly shrieked pulling Ginny away as he turned into a gigantic rustic wolf. It bounded forward until it stopped beside Georgina. Sira jumped out of her carrier and onto the wolves back. The Death Eaters and Ministry wizards gasped whilst Voldemort eyes glimmered in fascination to the exchange between wolf and child.

"Now what is this?" He asked intrigued as Bellatrix hissed loudly,

"Mudblood's cant morph!" She spat stating the obvious. Georgina refrained from rolling her eyes.

"There are a lot of things you don't know Bellatrix." Georgina responded and the witch's eyes blazed. She pulled out her wand and uttered the most haunted words in the human language.

"AVADA-!" Georgina couldn't hear the rest and watched in horror as the reddy-brown wolf fell she shrieked scooping Sira up. His body morphed until he has human again. Jacob Black was dead.

"There another mudblood gone." Bellatrix stated and Georgina passed Sira to Tonks who was nearly sobbing and pulled out her wand pointing it at Bellatrix. She merely smirked.

"Bet you're as bad as Potter. Bet you can't do an unforgiveable." She hissed. Georgina looked at her with no expression and shouted.

"CRUCIO!" And the heavy lidded witch fell to the ground shrieking in pain. Georgina stopped seeing as she had proven a point. She wished she could kill the woman who had killed Sirius and now Jacob but she wasn't going to set that example for her daughter. She could hear her family sobbing behind her and it all hit home. She let out a choked sob and ran back grabbing Sira.

"Sira honey we have to go to the Ministry now. Are you all right?" Georgina asked her daughter soothingly and the toddler looked up at her with teary eyes. She nodded and Georgina turned to Charlie who was looking at Jacob's body in shock.

"I'm going to the Ministry with them. If I am not back soon than you know what has happened." She whispered to her friend who looked hesitant before nodding. Georgina waved sadly at her family and headed toward Lord Voldemort silently praying that Harry and the others were okay. But her thoughts kept straying back to the glassy expression in Jacob's eyes. Georgina knew it would haunt her forever.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I knew from the beginning that Georgina wouldn't be with Jacob and that he would do anything for her. Come on you didn't see that coming? Please note that the flashbacks aren't in order anymore. Also that Georgina will attempt to block out Jacob's death as much as possible so she won't grieve like normal. **

**Next on The Other Diggory: **

**Some interesting developments between Draco and Georgina.**

**What will happen when Blaise discovers that Georgina had his kid?**

**And who confesses their feelings for Georgina?**

**(Note that not all of these things will happen immediately. Although the first one will. He he. Draco/Georgina forever!) (Although I am open to myself pairing Viktor and Georgina. What do you think? Anyone else? Maybe Dean or another OC?) **


	29. Love Confessions

**A/N: I am nervous by what reactions this chapter's reactions will be. Please vote in my poll of which you're favorite OC in any of my fan fictions. The poll is on my profile. I couldn't resist adding some good old fashioned Georgina humor. ENJOY!**

**Music listened to whilst writing this chapter: **

_**Dare you to move- Switch foot**_

_**Hanging by a moment- Life house**_

_**Nickelback- Saving Me**___**(and many more but on with the story!)**

"Are the dim lights really necessary?" Georgina asked the Ministry wizard who looked ready to bang his head against a wall. The pair were sitting in what looked like an interrogation room. Georgina felt as though she was in the latest Cop movie. It even had a mirror –two way of course-, Voldemort wouldn't be far away. He was annoyed that Harry wasn't there so he had stuck to Georgina like a leech. Although that mental image was one Georgina wanted erased.

"Miss. Weasley, I need you to state your parentage." The short balding wizard continued in his monotone voice. Georgina sighed.

"So biological or adopted?" She shot back with a knowing smirk. She loved making their jobs harder. It was her tribute to Jacob. She winced at the thought that he wasn't breathing. How could she tell the wolf pack? It was all her fault!

"Biological Miss. Weasley." The wizard sighed in response.

"Ok umm…Actually I don't know my mothers name, how odd is that? Daddy dearest is called Amos. A pitiful name isn't it? Uh…my brother Cedric is dead obviously and my daughter is Sira. Oh and I believe I have grandparents…or do I?" She pondered to herself causing the man sitting opposite her to groan. He stood up and left the room presumably to talk to the Death Eaters behind the mirror. Sira was currently tapping the table in tune with some sort of beat in her head.

The man reappeared a few minutes later dragging behind him a spluttering Draco. This surprised Georgina.

"What's he doing here?" Georgina asked the ministry wizard. Draco sat on a newly conjured seat opposite her and next to the other wizard. Sira looked at him curiously.

"Draco is here to give some support. I understand you suffered a loss recently and it would help to see familiar faces."

"Oh for god's sake I'll tell you the truth! Sira's father is Blaise Zabini. You can go check it out if you want!" Georgina shrieked causing the room to shake slightly. The wizard looked shocked and left again. Draco looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry Georgina." He said softly causing her to sigh.

"Draco trust me you aren't the first person to let me down." Draco still looked very hurt. He leaned closer and whispered.

"I would give anything for you to be the one that I walked down the isle with. Even Astoria knows that." Georgina looked away hoping he couldn't see her bitter smile.

"Yeah but that doesn't change anything Draco. It doesn't change the years we could have had. It doesn't change that we won't be together, that we won't grow old together, that I'll be alone."

"Georgia, my Georgia, you will never be alone. You'll always have a piece of my heart and there is something I want you to have." He pulled from his pocket an emerald and silver pendant. It looked very old and very, very expensive.

"I can-cant take this Draco." She breathed stunned by its beauty. He grabbed her hand and placed it into her right hand. Sira looked at it with awe.

"It is a family heirloom. My mother gave it to me to give to the one I love." He replied and she stared at him with emotion filled eyes.

"Y-y-ou love me?" He nodded as the Ministry wizard entered and Georgina hid the necklace vowing to put it on later and always wear it. She looked up and noticed the ministry wizard wasn't alone. Blaise Zabini stood behind him wearing an expression of pure joy. She instinctively grabbed Sira.

"Now Georgina, that isn't the way to treat our child." That was when Draco attacked him the good old muggle way.

**The pendant is on my profile if you're interested in looking at it. Sorry it is pretty short.**


	30. Back To Hogwarts!

**A/N:**** 30 chapters! OMG I just can't believe it. My longest fan fiction yet and I couldn't have done it without my loyal reviewers. You know who you are. So as a super special gift I am giving you the chance to choose parts for this story. Just review or message me with anything. It could be an OC, a plot idea, a love interest, an ending. Your choice. Cant wait to see what you guys come up with. Be super creative! And if I choose anything of yours I'll give you credit. You know you want to!**

"Draco that was idiotic and stupid!" Georgina fumed as the ministry wizard took him and a bruised and battered Blaise away. Oddly enough Sira seemed to be in awe of Draco. She hoped it wasn't Ron's influence on her that made her like rough people with tempers. It hadn't been the first time that someone had fought in front of the young girl.

"He was being a creep!" Draco pointed out wearing a sulky expression. In any other instance Georgina would have found this cute, but at the moment she was a little wound up from seeing Blaise and finding out that she was going back to Hogwarts. With Sira. Great.

She mentally decided to choose her godparents when she got back to the Burrow. It would be good to keep her mind off Jacob. Even the name made her tremble. She missed him already.

"Ok sure, but next time you defend my honor use a hex." She instructed and he grinned causing her to roll her eyes. Sira crawled along the table until she reached Draco and hesitantly held out her hand. He looked at Georgina with confusion.

"Oh, Jasper and Emmett taught her how to high-five. She does it with people she likes." She explained and he complied. It would have been a sweeter moment if the trio wasn't sitting in a Ministry Interrogation room. The door opened and the ministry wizard appeared again.

"You can go home now." He merely stated before walking off. Georgina stood up and grabbed a now sobbing Sira. She seemed really taken with Draco causing Georgina to pray that Ron didn't find out. She had seen enough of his temper for one lifetime. She turned to Draco who stood awkwardly in the doorway she had just vacated. The corridor was empty giving them a private goodbye. The fireplace was at the end of the hall.

"See you at Hogwarts, Draco." She gave him a half-awkward hug than walked to the fire place.

"See you then Georgia!" He called after her with a cheeky expression. He could hear her snorts of laughter as she disappeared with Sira in the emerald flames.

Georgina nearly suffocated under the enthusiastic hugs that greeted her arrival back at the burrow. She wasn't sure who had their arms where but it shut Sira up quickly. She almost lunged herself at Charlie and began telling him in a stuttering voice about what happened at the Ministry.

Georgina used this as a prefect opportunity to sit down. She realized she was still in her gown but merely shrugged. She would deal with that later. Molly, Fleur, Ginny and Tonks followed her into the sitting room and looked at her with mirrored expressions. It made her feel like she was in a zoo. Not her favorite feeling.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked looking ready to grab her and permanently attach them together. In other words, a motherly expression.

"Been better to be honest. Has anyone contacted everyone back at Forks?" She asked avoiding everyone's concerned looks.

"Arthur is there with Remus and Kinglsy. They have the body." Ginny replied in a soft voice. Georgina nodded before standing up and silently heading toward the stairs.

"I'm going to change." She spoke to no one in particular and headed up the stairs. The room was silent with the exceptions of Sira's loud giggles as she tried to explain what had happened at the Ministry to the twins.

There was a soft knock at the door as Georgina picked up some dirty clothes to wash. Tonks poked her head in her hair a soft blue color in curls down her back. She sat down on Georgina's bed and patted the space next to her wordlessly. Georgina hesitated before complying purposely avoiding any eye-to-eye contact.

"Gaga I am so sorry." Tonks said softly and Georgina began to sob uncontrollably. She leaned into Tonks and the metamorphous put an arm around her and traced a comforting pattern around her lower back.

After a while Georgina sniffled and looked up speaking in a horse voice.

"Thank you for being my sister Tonks." She merely said and the pair stood up trying to track down some of Sira and Georgina's rogue items that scattered the room.

"Honey I understand you are upset but don't you want the chance to say goodbye?" Molly asked Georgina as she lugged her trunk down the stairs.

"Molly as much as I would like to it is hard enough to go to school and leave behind my child but to go to his funeral would be too much. I'll visit his grave when I can handle it." She told her as she joined Ginny in the sitting area. Both weren't looking foreword to going back to school but for different reasons.

Georgina wasn't allowed to bring Sira along and was a little nervous about seeing Draco and his fiancé. Ginny meanwhile was missing Harry, Hermione and Ron and wished they could help her figure out ways to annoy Snape the new headmaster. Either way they had little choice but go back to Hogwarts. Both wanted to keep their family safe and if that meant going back to school than that is what would have to happen.

Tonks, Lupin, Charlie, Bill and Fleur were also there to see them off. But because of the strict werewolf laws only Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Molly were coming with them to the station. Arthur had said goodbye before he had gone to work.

Tonks hugged Georgina and whispered in her ear,

"I thank you for being a good sister. Now write so I can get advice from you on how to stop stretch marks!" The pink haired girl said the last sentence a little louder causing the other occupants of the room to laugh. Georgina chose this moment to ask,

"Tonks would you like to be one of Sira's godparents?" Tonks nodded excitedly and they hugged again. Everyone clapped. Since the whole take over of the Ministry, Georgina had been forced to take her old last name. She wasn't very happy about it but knew that it wouldn't help anyone if she argued or hexed a Ministry official.

Next she hugged Lupin who looked a little sad. Georgina wanted to ask what was wrong but decided against it. They pulled back quickly feeling a little awkward, than she hugged Bill and Fleur in turn.

Georgina, unlike Ginny and the others liked Fleur a lot because of her bluntness and ability to be herself even if it made her look bad. The pair had bonded over a baby name book seeing as Fleur was already planning to have a child. Georgina could tell she was a little peeved that Tonks had managed to get knocked up first. She also liked Bill who was a calming influence. He lacked the fire that Charlie had but still had a great sense of humor.

After a tight hug from Molly who was holding a crying Sira, she gave Charlie a tight hug.

"Don't forget to write dragon man." She whispered in his ear and he laughed.

"And I'll send you a baby dragon to wreck havoc on the new teachers." He whispered back knowing that Molly would disapprove. Than she grabbed Sira off Molly and they headed toward the door sparing Tonks and Lupin a sad glance.

"Be good for Grandma ok?" Georgina asked Sira trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill out. Sira meanwhile was already brawling loudly as Charlie pulled her off Georgina. The small girl nodded slowly in answer to the previous question and Georgina waved one last sad goodbye and got on the train after Ginny.

Once they had settled into their compartment and released Pippa from her cage, the pair settled in for the long journey.

"Georgina stop worrying. Sira will be fine." Ginny told her friend after she thought out loud about how Sira would be going for the third time in the space of a half hour.

"I guess. But it doesn't mean I won't miss her." She replied as the door opened. In came Luna, Neville and two strange kids that neither Georgina nor Ginny had ever seen.

"Luna!!!" Georgina exclaimed snapping out of her depressed mood. The pair hugged and Luna began rattling off where her and her father had travelled the previous summer after the wedding. Neville cut across them to introduce the strangers.

"Guys this is Imogene and Eric. Imogene and Eric this is Georgina and Ginny." The pair exchanged hellos and they all sat down. Eric smiled at Georgina.

"So how come I have never seen you around Hogwarts before?" Ginny asked curiously. She could guess the answer but it did make a good conversation topic. Imogene sighed before answering.

"Well our mother gets a little to overprotective of us and got us tutored because she didn't want us leaving for the majority of the year. Eric and I are twins." She explained and the others nodded. Under the Ministry's new regime all kids of school age were being forced to go to Hogwarts. Georgina remembered something she hadn't asked Luna yet, **(now I don't know whether you guys know or not but I have four godparents so I am doing the same for Sira. –All my godparents are female!)**

"Hey Luna, I was wondering if you guys wanted to be Sira's godparent. Only if you wanted to of course." She hastened to add on the end if they didn't want to. Luna grinned and Ginny literally squealed for the sake of Luna being chosen.  
"Of course!!!" There was much squealing after that and Eric asked confused.  
"Whose' Sira?" Georgina pulled out a photo of her and handed it to the twins who were sitting opposite her.

"Sira is my daughter. She is seven months old." She replied with a sad smile. She was going to miss having her around but it was better that she wasn't pulled into the whole mess considering Blaise was still attending school and would use it as an excuse to see Sira regularly.

"You have a daughter?" Eric asked in a slightly deflated tone. Georgina nodded. Ginny gave the pair an evil grin before adding.

"The father is a creep. Don't you agree Luna and Neville?" The other two nodded and Imogene shook her head in amusement. She could tell what the redhead was up to. Eric looked relieved. Georgina shot Ginny a dark look before studying the twins.

Both had blonde hair although Eric's was streaked blonde. They both had brown eyes and looked pretty fit. The pair were a head taller that Georgina which was surprise considering she herself was quiet tall. At that moment the train lurched unexpectedly and Georgina fell across the compartment and onto Eric. Ginny meanwhile was awkwardly splayed on Imogene whilst Luna seamed to have managed to stay upright. Neville was also looking a little be shoveled but was still firmly seated.

Georgina blushed slightly as she realized who was on top of her. When they had collided they had somehow ended up on the floor with Eric splayed on top of her. The latter was blushing like crazy but still managed to look cocky. The blonde jumped up and offered Georgina his hand. She accepted it and he dragged her up. Since she was still unsteady she let out a shriek as she slipped again pulling Eric down with her. Usually Georgina wasn't a clumsy person but at the moment she felt as though someone had shot a numbing curse on her body.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" She wailed as Eric winced straightening them up again. This time she had managed to stay upright much to the amusement of Ginny and the others who were already back in their respective seats.

Then the door slid open and in came the person she had hoped to avoid. Blaise Zabini was smirking at her tailed by two unknown cronies.

"Ah My Georgina. Long time no see." He commented casually causing Ginny and Neville to hiss violently. Luna looked serene but that was most likely because she was absorbed in the latest copy of the Quibbler. Imogene looked confused while Eric was still a little dazed.

"I'm not yours to own Zabini!" She replied in a calm but dark tone. He merely laughed.

"Oh but you are." This caused Eric to glare and jump up.

"Said who?" He asked in a sober tone. Blaise's eyes narrowed.

"And you are?" He spat at Eric ignoring the previous question.

"I could ask you the same question!" The blonde shot back. The pair glared at each other until someone else entered the compartment.

"Why is everyone shrieking? Cant you keep it down?" An irritated Draco Malfoy asked. He noticed Blaise and his eyes narrowed. Then looking around his gaze landed on Georgina.

"Sorry Draco. Blaise is harassing me yet again." She replied in a calm tone. Standing behind Draco was Astoria and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. All three looked annoyed.

"I was just leaving." Blaise added quickly. Georgina could tell he was afraid of Draco attacking him again. Soon the compartment was three members less. Draco shot Georgina a longing look before leaving with Astoria and the others. Imogene looked at the spot where Draco had been standing.

"Who was that fitty?" She asked causing Ginny to start a ten minute rant on how horrible Draco was. Georgina ignored her.

**A/N:**** Ok so Blaise won't be making anymore appearances until the final battle because to be honest I hate writing his character. So yeah if he isn't mentioned you know why. We'll just pretend Draco beated him to a pulp so he is in St. Mungo's. Ok? Now I hope you like the idea of an Eric/Georgina/Draco triangle because you know I do. He he….If you want to see a picture of Imogene and Eric go to my profile. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	31. Secret Truths

**A/N:**** Ok so now Georgina is back at Hogwarts. And maybe the cutie Eric likes her…? Now the OC introduced in this chapter was created by **_**GuitarGirlxoxo. **_**She owns Thea (that will be her nickname) and I am merely building her from here. Sure the story is AU but I will try to do a timeline and feature the quests of the Golden Trio so it is as believable. But we didn't here much of what happened at Hogwarts whilst the trio was away so I'll make some stuff up. Don't shoot me ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Georgina, Pippa, Eric and Imogene. Mmm…Eric. However I am hoping J.K will hand Draco over otherwise I will be forced to…to….SOB HYSTERICALLY!**

Georgina couldn't help but feel a little zoned out as the new students were sorted. Seeing as there were also transfers and first years it was taking longer than usual. She was already mashed up against Luna so tightly that her blonde friend's odd smelling perfume was making her dizzy.

"Lupin, Eric." Professor McGonagall called out causing Georgina to jump. She was a little shocked by this development. She mad a mental note to ask Tonks if they were related to Remus. It was most likely considering the fact they were raised magically. How many Lupin's could there be?

"GRYFINDOOR!" The hat shouted and the table where Ginny, Neville and the other members of the red and gold house burst into an ear splitting applause. Snape, who was sitting in the headmaster's chair didn't appreciate it much. Eric smiled and bounded off. He seemed very aware of the drooling of the girls around him. He winked at Georgina as he sat down. She held back the urge of sticking her tongue out at him.

"Lupin, Imogene." The female twin walked up to the stool gracefully and let the hat be placed on her head. But everyone could see her slight distaste at having an old and unstylish thing on her perfect blonde hair.

"RAVENCLAW!" It shouted and Imogene skipped over to the Ravenclaw table and sat on the other side of Georgina. The pair exchanged a high five and turned back to the front.

"Malfoy, Theresa." The Gryffindor head called and Georgina fell out of her seat. Blushing she accepted Imogene's hand and sat back down after a furtive look around to see if anyone noticed. She could see Draco laughing silently but his silver eyes were trained on the front of the room where the blonde eleven year old was walking shakily to the stool. Georgina couldn't blame the poor girl noticing the glares from the Gryffindor table. She shut her silver eyes as the hat was placed on her pale hair. The hall fell silent until…

"GRYFINDOOR!" It shrieked and Georgina's eyes widened. She spared another glance in Draco's direction and surprisingly he didn't look extremely shocked. He seamed to be clapping politely. This made Georgina smile and feel a twinge in her heart.

Theresa headed to the table and sat down silently. At least Ginny seamed to manage a polite smile and high five. Georgina made a silent note to make friends with the young girl. She looked as though she was already being outcasted by her new house.

After the incredibly long feast and dessert Georgina was almost bounced with glee when they announced that they could go to bed. That was until a prefect came up to her and told her that Professor Snape wanted to see her immediately. It was just her luck.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" She asked politely as she stood opposite the new headmaster. Even though she disliked him her visions had explained his actions. Not that she would tell anyone the truth. No, in time he would inform them.

"Yes Miss. Diggory. I must first inform you that none of this leaves the room. Understand?" Snape asked her his bat like eyes trained on her hazel ones.

"Crystal clear, Professor." She replied ignoring the squirmy feeling that his gaze was giving her stomach. He was pretty scary.

"Shortly before Professor Dumbledore's unformatted death he wrote a letter to you. I was instructed to give you it and I intend to do so after a few questions." Georgina nodded slowly feeling a little woozy. Georgina distracted herself by looking at Dumbledore's portrait which was snoring quietly. She smiled knowingly.

"And I will answer them to the best of my ability, Sir." He studied her for a moment before continuing.

"Firstly what have your visions told you about me?" He asked making Georgina shuffle uncomfortably.

"Well I do know you are a double agent who risked everything to protect Harry." She explained quickly avoiding his gaze. He gasped in surprise.

"Did you inform any order members of this?" This question was slightly easier to answer.

"No Sir, because what I have learnt previously is that it doesn't matter when it happens but my visions always come true." She replied in a calm voice. It was an honest answer.

"Have you been able to control you ability yet?"

"Not to its full extent. It slips out often without my meaning." Snape sighed.

"That is all Miss. Diggory. Here is the letter. Now leave." He handed her a thick letter and motioned her out. She nodded and left, studying the letter.

As she walked along the torch lit unusually silent corridors, Georgina thought about what Snape had asked. Would she be able to harness her abilities before the fight that is brewing arrives? Could she be the one to help bring down Voldemort? She knew that if it helped Harry in anyway it was worth attempting. She stopped at the Ravenclaw dormitory entrance.

"Can one human become another?" Georgina nearly scoffed at the easy question. She probably would have if she wasn't so deep in thought.

"Yes physically via the polujice potion **(Damn the confusing spelling)** and through mind via occullmcy. But one can become another through soul hence the first two ways being an illusion." **(Yet again I curse J.K for some annoying words.) **The door swung open and Georgina stepped through into the familiar common room. It wasn't late but seeing as it was the first night back most students were asleep. Two fifth year girls were sitting in their pajama's chatting about what classes they were going to struggle in seeing as it was their OWL year. Georgina felt a stab of irony at the thought of her OWL year. Things went a little crazy that year. She walked up the familiar steps to the girl's dormitory and opened the seventh/sixth year door. Since there wasn't many Ravenclaw students two years shared a dormitory. Sleeping soundly was Imogene –who was wearing an attractive eye mask- and Luna –who was babbling about some sort of rare horse/bird-. Georgina passed two beds that held her housemates Elizabeth and Zara. Slipping out of her uniform and into her pj's she climbed into the comfortable beds. She opened the thick letter still in her hand and began reading.

_**Dear Georgina,**_

_**I understand that this year will be hard for you. When I am gone –which I am if you are reading this- you will be burdened with something I hoped you would never know. A long time ago when I was trying to discover more about Tom Riddle I came across some startling information from a source inside the inner circle of the Death Eaters. I have given you the memory of that incident and asked Severus to allow you access to my pensive **__(damn the spelling). __**But I highly recommend you don't see this until you are ready. **_

_**As I write this letter I look upon our previous interactions and I have come to the conclusion that no matter what happens or what you see in the pensive you will do what's right. What's right by yourself, your family and most of all Harry. And no matter what Georgina you are a good person who will do right by Sira.**_

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Georgina re-read the letter with confusion. What was so bad that he could tell her when he spoke of the prophecy? She examined the small capsule containing a memory with interest and a little fear. What could be that bad?

**A/N:**** Ok so this chapter wasn't long but I found it sensible to end it with a question. I would love to hear your theories about what the memory contains. I already know but of course I cant tell you yet! (Also the memory contains something good to but meh bad things are more pages worthy.)**


	32. Two Things Certain

**A/N:**** to clear up any confusion, Georgina is in her seventh year. The other students aka. Imogene and Eric are in seventh year as well as the other established characters who are in Harry's year. But she is closer to Ginny and Luna and hangs out with them regularly after classes to plot against the Carrow's. Or something to that manner anyway. Sorry if I wrote she was repeating her sixth year. Georgina is way to clever to repeat as you know.**

Hey Theresa!" Georgina called out from where she sat at the Gryffindor table. The teachers didn't seem to care. The blonde first year squeaked at the mention of her name and looked up those familiar grey eyes meeting Georgina's hazel ones. She motioned her to come over which the younger girl hesitantly complied. Luna was in the library reading about some sort of rare creature and Imogene was still getting ready. Georgina had drawn her a map so she wouldn't get lost.

"Hello?" Theresa asked hesitantly slinking into the seat next to Georgina. Ginny was listening intently to what Neville was reading out loud about some offending article in the spectical of a paper, the daily prophet.

"My name is Georgina Diggory and I am a sixth year Ravenclaw." She introduced shaking the girl's tiny pale hand. Her eyes widened slightly when Georgina introduced herself but she ignored it.

"It is nice to meet you Georgina. My name is Theresa but you can call me Thea." Georgina smiled kindly at the younger student before standing up.

"So where is your first class?" She asked the girl.

"Um…I have potions." Thea read directly off her schedule while standing up slowly.

"I'll take you there. I need to speak to Professor Slughorn anyway." She announced before turning to Ginny and Neville. "I'll meet you at class Neville. See you later Ginny." She told her friends before guiding Thea off. From the corner of her eye she saw Draco smiling at them and it made her kind deed feel twice as rewarding.

"Welcome to Mudblood studies," Alecto Carrow their new Muggle Studies professor announced in a less than welcoming tone as the seventh year Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor entered the classroom silently. Most were to afraid to even whisper as their Professor's blazing dark mark stood out threateningly against her pale skin. Plus she wasn't the most serene looking teacher they had ever had either. Neville looked ready to strangle her for using such a vile term. Georgina breathed in and guided her emotions to the back of her brain, another handy talent of her powers.

"In the past your teaching in this class has been misguided and appallingly offensive-," Neville at this point whispered to Georgina,

"She is the one that is offensive." Georgina silently giggled in her mind considering the accuracy of that statement.

"-so I have been hired to educate you the right way.-," Georgina whispered back to Neville at this point,

"Right like that cloak she is wearing?" Neville laughed quietly.

"-So we shall begin by copying out the basic ways that Mudblood's-," Neville hissed, "-should be treated." The short and chubby lady pulled out her wand and charmed paragraphs onto the board. Her writing was surprisingly fenime. Georgina scanned the paragraph and groaned internally. Neville was definitely going to voice his opinion and score himself some torture detention. She couldn't let him do that so she stood up. Professor Carrow narrowed her eyes at this.

"What is the problem Miss. Diggory?" She spat. Georgina knew her reaction would be worse if it wasn't for the fact that she was pureblood and hadn't openly committed herself to the Order of Phoenix or The DA. She had only done neither because of the fact that she was told she could get information out of the school without being suspicious.

"I am feeling unwell Professor Carrow. As much as this class is correct and I am hoping to learn more about the subject under you command I need to attend the Hospital Wing. May I have permission Mam?" She asked in kind voice knowing that sugar coating things and flattery would get her and Neville out of there quickly. The latter boy was currently turning an unpleasant shade of red. Professor Carrow nodded and smiled tightly.

"Fine Miss. Diggory but take Mr. Longbottom with you and get notes from a classmate later." She commanded and Georgina dragged Neville discreetly out the room. Once the door was tightly shut she turned to Neville and whispered harshly,

"You can not get yourself in to much trouble! I don't know what would happen if you were taken Neville! I miss Sira and with Harry and the others gone I need you to not get in to much trouble ok?" He nodded and they hugged. He grinned sheepishly.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the lesson?" He asked brightly. Georgina had a light bulb moment and dragged him toward the Headmasters office.

"Neville I have permission to use the pensive and see a crucially important memory. I need you to promise though that before we go in, that you won't tell anyone what the memory contains. Understand?" She asked and he nodded hesitantly. They stopped in front of the gargoyle leading to Snape's office. He had told her the password last night so she could go in.

"Potions!" She called and it pushed aside. The pair ran up the stairs and opened the office door. Snape wasn't present -thankfully seeing as Georgina wasn't in the physical capability to stop another fight and possessing her headmaster and a fellow student would probably get her detention- so the pair headed toward a cabinet near a large bookshelf. Dumbledore's portrait was empty so the pair didn't stop to chat. Georgina reached into her bag and pulled out the tube and pored it in with uncertainty. She grabbed Neville's arm before leaning in…

_-? Memory- _**(you find out whose it is in a minute)**

_Neville and Georgina landed in a room which was full of polite chatter and smelled of high priced cigars. The spared each other a confused look before mapping out the scene before them to figure out whose memory it was. Some of the people present were vaguely familiar and Georgina grabbed Neville and pulled him toward the familiar people knowing that if they were not the source of the memory they would be pulled backwards. Soon they were standing behind a round table which seated many pureblood witches and wizards. Most of which were death eaters in the present. But at the moment they were mere teenagers. _

_Bellatrix Lestrange –or Black as they guessed at this time- was laughing politely at something a strangely familiar boy had said. Georgina and Neville listened in more carefully to what the grey eyed boy was saying._

"_-And now Sirius is at his blood traitor friend, Potter's house so I inherit it all. A dumb move by my elder so called brother. But I am not complaining." Georgina realized who it was and whispered to Neville –who looked ready to strangle them all-,_

"_That is Regulus Black, Sirius' brother." She told him and he nodded intently listening to what the youngest Black was saying. But he didn't seem to be saying anything now. His gaze was on another oddly familiar girl. She looked around their age and had glossy dark bronze hair with brown eyes. Than Georgina realized._

"_That is my mother!" She whispered urgently to Neville. Regulus glanced back to his cousin and asked._

"_Who is that?" He asked glancing pointedly at Georgina's mother. Bellatrix laughed._

"_Oh that is that Elmer girl. Little sister of the woman who is dating Longbottom." She explained and Neville gasped. The exchanged a shocked glance. Apparently they were cousins and never knew! How freaky! The memory dissolved at that point and it came clear that it was actually Georgina's mother's memory. They were still at the party but the sun had gone down and there were a less amount of people. Regulus walked up to Georgina's mother and gave her a smile._

"_Hello my name is Regulus Black and who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?" He asked kissing her hand. Georgina looked grossed out by how much her mother seemed to eat out of his hand._

"_It is nice to meet you Regulus Black my name is Felicity Elmer." She replied and gave him a blush for good measure. But than another familiar man appeared and put his arm around her mother's waist. It was her father._

"_I am sorry for being late Felicity. Hello Black." He sneered at the younger man. He led Georgina's mother away and onto the dance floor and Regulus watched sadly as they kissed. This memory faded and soon they were in a strange hotel room. Georgina's mother was sobbing hysterically while Regulus patted her back awkwardly._

"_He told me it w-w-as my fault!" She cried looking up at Regulus. Georgina and Neville gasped as they saw her face. A giant bruise surrounded her eye and her lips were puffy. "He did it in front o-of Ced-d-ric!" She cried again leaning back into Regulus. _

"_He doesn't deserve you Flick." He replied with a sigh. "Your way to perfect and amazing and deserve better, someone who will treat you right." He told her his eyes shinning with admiration for the woman sitting beside him. _

"_Really?" She asked in a small voice. He nodded and she was on him their lips touching softly. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked with in a hopeful whisper._

"_Never been so sure." She replied and they leaned back onto the bed. This memory faded and now they were standing in Georgina's childhood home. Georgina's mother was around five months pregnant and looked ready to burst into hysterics. _

"_I can't believe you accepted the mark!" She shrieked at Regulus who was standing a short distance away._

"_I HAD TO! AND OF ALL PEOPLE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! YOU TOLD ME THAT WE DON'T ALL GET A CHOICE! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME!" He yelled back his eyes wide with tears. _

"_I can't help that you took the mark! I cant believe it! That I pretended to be pregnant so that one of Amos' affairs could be covered up. Cedric isn't even my child! I am and always will be an Elmer! WE'RE OVER!" She shrieked and Regulus looked heartbroken._

"_Bu-t-t what about us? About running away together? About raising OUR child?" He asked his voice shaking slightly._

"_Leave now before Amos returns." Georgina's mother hissed before pushing him out the door and slamming it behind her._

_-End of Memory-_

Georgina and Neville looked at each other shell-shocked. Two things they were certain; one, that Regulus Black was Georgina's father and she wasn't even related to her own brother.

**A/N:**** There we go! This is mind blowing don't you agree? I bet you didn't see it coming? Nope? Ha-ha!!!!! If anyone needs any question answered about the memory just message or review. Thanks for reading! Oh and I would love to hear you theories on what you thought the memory was.**


	33. More Than a friend?

Georgina sat stone faced on the floor of the headmasters office. She felt as though her heart had frozen solid yet was melting at an incredible speed. To learn that Cedric, her bolder, her tower of strength and the closest to family she had ever wanted was nothing more than year another lie, scandal that her mother had covered up broke her heart. To learn that all those years her life had been a lie, that she wasn't a Diggory, not the Other Diggory but a Black. How could one take such an over load of information?

Neville sat next to her and was gazing at his friend in shock. He was happy and excited that he had another younger family member and one that he cared deeply for but he could see that Georgina was hurting. He wasn't very good with fluffy moments so he patted her back awkwardly as she sobbed and assured her everything would be alright when he knew that they both knew he was lying through his teeth.

The door opened and Severus Snape came striding in a little stunned by the scene before him. Neville Longbottom sat with his arm patting Georgina Diggory's back softly as she sobbed silently. This confused the headmaster greatly but he knew that it had something to do with the memory that Dumbledore had given Georgina. But what could cause such a reaction? He plastered on his angry face and boomed.

"Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Diggory what are you doing in my office?" He asked with his fear inducing voice. Both teenagers jumped in shock probably not listening to his entrance. Neville looked ready to run off screaming but instead got up, pulling Georgina upright as well. She looked ready to faint at any moment.

"Mr. Longbottom gets back to class. Miss. Diggory we need to talk." He snapped and Neville hesitantly complied shutting the door silently behind him. Georgina sunk into the closest chair opposite the Headmaster's chair still in coma like state. He studied her for a moment before turning back to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore who had decided to re-appear at his confidence.

"Albus, is this a realistic reaction to the memory?" He asked in a worried tone seeing as Georgina was still staring at a random piece of grit on the floor. It looked as though she had been on the receiving end of a dementors kiss. The older man spared a short glance in Georgina's direction before replying.

"Yes Severus. I recommend you view the memory first because I highly doubt that Georgina is any way to be answering anything." Severus nodded as though this made perfect sense and approached the pensive which still contained the memory that Georgina and Neville had recently came out of. He glanced momentarily at the haunted looking girl sitting in the chair staring at nothing and plunged in.

"Neville are you alright? Where is Georgina?" Ginny asked as the brunette boy approached the table still wearing a slightly shocked look. Although he had taken the memory a million times better than Georgina had. But he couldn't really blame her reaction. He hoped that Snape hadn't hurt her.

He slunk into the seat next to a humming Luna and a worried looking Eric. Imogene was over at the Ravenclaw table flirting with some random seventh year.

"Well I don't know…" He replied sparing his redhead friend a glance. Her expression was one of worry for Neville and Georgina. She knew that the bronze haired girl would have come to the great hall with Neville so something had held her up and she could tell that Neville knew.

"Cousins, Me, Georgina, cousins." He muttered to himself before answering. "She had to see Snape about something." He covered for Georgina remembering the promise he had made to her before they entered the headmaster's office. Though he wished he could tell someone. It would probably help the spinning feeling in his head.

"And you left her alone with Snape?" Ginny asked with a panicked expression. This caused Eric to look even more worried and Luna to actually start paying attention. It was at this moment Seamus Finnigan came walking up with a large gash on his cheek. Neville used this as an excuse to escape Ginny's frighteningly evil glare.

"What happened Seamus?" Neville asked with genuine concern for his Irish friend. Luna began humming again. Seamus sat down slowly across from Ginny before responding.

"Well I gave Carrow a bit of a mouthful after you and Gaga left. She didn't appreciate my argument against her surprisingly." He replied in a bitter tone. Neville mentally noted to thank Georgina for stopping him earlier. For some reason he guessed that the two Carrows might just come to dislike him immensely. It didn't bother Neville though.

"You're lucky you didn't get detention!" Ginny stated in a sharp tone. Ever since Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared she had become more strung up and everyone swore she was channeling Hermione's spirit. It was a scary thought.

"Georgina!" Luna exclaimed suddenly and everyone turned to see their bronze haired friend approaching them with a still haunted face. At least she seemed to be staying upright.

"What's wrong Gaga?" Ginny asked her tone laced with concern for one of her best friends. Georgina smiled weakly at her before sighing and sitting next to a now elated Eric. Ginny tried again for some sort of response, "Did Snape hurt you? Because if he did we will shove a-," Georgina raised an eyebrow at her and it affectedly cut her off.

"No it wasn't Snape. Just heard some bad news about my family that's all. Oh hello Thea!" She called to the pale blonde girl who was sitting a few seats down from them. She looked a little scared but brightened when she noticed the older girl. Georgina motioned for her to sit next to her and the girl complied.

"Hey guys this is Thea, Thea this is Neville, Ginny and Eric. They are all in Gryffindor to! Luna is in Ravenclaw with me though." She introduced the young girl with a motherly tone similar to one that Molly would use. Ginny guessed that having a child of her own made that skill appear in Georgina. It was a tone that could calm anyone down and made Ginny feel a little less worried about her older friend.

"Oh your Draco's little sister. Right?" Neville asked being polite. Eric had gone back to staring adoringly at Georgina. Ginny suspected that her friend was slightly annoyed by his behavior. She didn't show it though. Thea nodded.

"Yeah. Mum and Dad aren't very happy I am in Gryffindor but I prefer to wear red than green." She grinned slightly as everyone laughed. Ginny felt a little affection for the eleven year old.

"One of the many downfalls of having Weasley hair. It clashes horribly with my Qudditch gear." She joked. Georgina shot her friend an appreciative smile before getting up and putting her knife and fork down.

"Well I am full. I better go write to Sira before I break my daily writing promise." She walked out the hall and Ginny noticed that her food was laying untouched on her plate. Something was plaguing her mind and Ginny hoped that Georgina would be alright. It made her miss Harry who had a knack for being able to break down Georgina's barrier. Ginny decided to write to Cedric and ask for help.

_**Dear my little chickadee, (and whoever is reading the letter out to her.)**_

_**Things at Hogwarts are exceptionally odd, seeing as Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't here. Luna has taken to humming 'Weasley is the King' (the Gryffindor version of course) at random intervals. I suspect it is because she is missing Ron's antics. **_

_**I made a few new friends who seem very nice. Thea is Draco Malfoy's eleven year old sister and the poor thing is getting the cold shoulder from her parents about being sorted into Gryffindor. (Yes you read right). Also two seventh year's who had been home schooled prior to the rule changes have become good friends as well. Their names are Imogene and Eric Lupin (I guess they are related to you Remus?) and Imogene is in my house while Eric is in Gryffindor. The latter boy has taken to staring at me and Ginny seems to enjoy trying to match make us. I have you my Sira, who else could your mummy need? I am planning on apologizing to Edward. Or writing to his family at least. It doesn't seem right at a time like this to stay mad at someone especially seeing as how easy it is to lose them. **_

_**I miss Jake dearly and wonder how different things would be if he had survived. I can't help but blame myself for him being there at the wedding. He didn't deserve what happened to him. But at least I got a lot of good memories to remember him by.**_

_**Professor Snape was very unhappy with the rowdiness of the Gryffindor at the open feast. (I highly expect that the noise was made out of 75% of rage at the new teachers.) It took forever for everyone to be sorted seeing as there were also transfers and ex-home schooled children. But at least there is new blood in the school. Maybe it might help Ginny seeing as she is missing everyone. **_

_**Missing you heaps,**_

_**Georgina xo xo xo xo**_

"Hey are you alright?" A quiet voice behind Georgina asked as she watched the tawny Owl carry her letter away. She had felt a sudden urge to attach herself onto the Owl. She missed Sira dearly but knew Molly would take good care of her. She spun around to see Thea standing in the doorway of the owlery wearing a nervous expression.

"Yeah just writing to my daughter." She replied truthly. "I miss her a lot."

"You have a daughter?" Thea asked in amazement. That was the standard reaction when others learnt of Sira's existence. This didn't bother Georgina much. Instead she pulled out a photo of Sira sitting on Charlie's lap and grinning. She handed it to Thea.

"Wow she is adorable. Is that your boyfriend?" She asked pointing at Charlie as she handed the photo back.

"Oh no that is Ginny's older brother. Anyway, I have study break now and have homework already. Do you need any help getting to class?" She asked the younger girl. Thea shook her head and waved as Georgina walked away.

She headed into the Ravenclaw common room and jumped onto her bed. She pulled out the photo of Sira and Charlie. Could Charlie be more than a friend?

**A/N:**** Ok so Georgina might be developing feelings for Charlie. What do you think? Oh and I love Neville he is a very odd character to write about. Thanks for reading!**


	34. The Black's Sudden Return

**A/N:**** Ok so I have a clearer idea where I am taking this fan fiction. Thanks for all your awesome reviews and if you have any ideas (plot, character etc.) to do with this story than don't be shy, send them in! I love hearing your ideas and theories.**

**Now on with the story!!**

_**Dear Draco, **_

_**I want to tell you something I discovered recently which makes me realize that even though I will always care deeply toward you, that I don't love you anymore. At least not like that. I don't want to write it so I give you this clue, ask your mother about Felicity Elmer and her cousin Regulus Black. This might lead to answers. **_

_**So I have included the locket with this note and hope that Astoria will one day wear it around her neck. Even though I was jealous of her, I don't mind her as a human being and do believe that she can give you happiness. Thank you for making me realize that love can happen in the worst of times. **_

_**I cannot wait to see what both our futures bring,**_

_**Georgia (he he) xoxo**_

_**P.S: I think your sister is adorable. She deserves your love and know that family stays together. No matter what school house you're in.**_

"Did you think it was wise telling her now?" Severus asked Professor Dumbledore as he sat down in the headmaster's chair. After he had seen the memories he could understand fully Georgina's reaction. To find out you are the granddaughter of the darkest wizard ever and that your whole life had been a lie would be hard for one to take, especially a girl who had discovered that whatever side she chose would be the side that won the war. It was basically telling her to choose between family and friends.

"Georgina deserves the truth. Although Felicity kept Georgina hidden from the truth, Georgina deserves to know even if the truth isn't the wisest course of action." Albus examined his once colleague with grave seriousness.

"But the prophecy stated second of Diggory. Georgina was the first of Black. Doesn't that clash against the prediction?" Severus asked running a shaking hand through his hair. Things had been so confusing lately and it didn't help that in the back of his mind he knew that his time was coming to an end.

"Ah but Severus, the prophecy merely stated second of Diggory not the second born Diggory. Because Georgina carries the Diggory name the prophecy means her." Albus replied evenly. He had pondered the same things as Severus was now.

"What other powers do you think Miss. Diggory has?" Severus asked curious. He could tell that Albus was still keeping something from him. The blue eyed man stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I believe that by discovering the truth Georgina will open her mind toward other possibilities. She will attempt to contact those who have passed on." Severus gasped.

"You mean she has the ability to die on desire?" He asked shocked. He knew that Georgina was an exceptionally bright girl and had unchallengeable talent much more developed than those of her age but to think she could visit those who had died by merely stopping her life like a light switch and having the ability to cross over and back? It was incomprhenedable. Albus' eyes lost their usual sparkle.

"Yes Severus I can guess the mere possibilities of her powers. But for now just observe." He stated as the door flung open and a hysterical Slytherin fifth year came bursting in.

"SOMEONE IS HEXING ALL THE SYTHERIN'S SIR! PEOPLE ARE DROPPING LIKE FLIES!" The young girl shrieked sounding like she was about to faint in shock. Severus could understand that feeling.

"Hey Gaga!" Called Ginny as she approached her bronzed haired friend who was studying contently in the library. Georgina looked up still seeming a little dazed.

"Yeah?" She asked her voice sounding as though she had just been crying. Her face was blotchy to but Ginny chose not to comment.

"We are about to begin phase one of operation Ruby!" She whispered loudly after giving the frustrated librarian a furtive look. Operation Ruby had been planned that morning at breakfast after Neville had officially restarted the DA. Luna, Ginny, Georgina and him had decided to steal the sword from its hanging place in Snape's office and try to get it to Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio. Georgina doubted that the heist would be successful but it took her mind off the memories. At least for a little while.

"Coming." She replied chucking her books into her bag hoping that her younger friend wouldn't read the titles. She had been reading up on the Black family and wished she had paid more attention to her surroundings when she had been at Grimauld Place. She had realized that if Regulus Black was her father, it meant that Sirius was her uncle. It made her feel slightly sad that he would never know that she was his niece. But in a way the title didn't matter. He had been one of her closest friends anyway no matter what or how he was related to her.

"Ok so Luna and Neville are currently hexing the Slytherin's whilst Seamus and Michael spray paint the Muggle Studies classroom. Snape just left his office so we have minimal time to get the sword out." Ginny instructed as the rushed down the empty hallway.

"What about the security?" Georgina asked hauling her bag higher over her shoulder.

"Well that is the main problem. But we will face that problem when we come to it." She replied in a slightly concerned tone. Georgina could tell that it wasn't the punishment that was worrying her, it was the affect it could have on her family. But she did know that the Weasley family would support each other in rough times. Georgina hoped that the reassuring look that she sent her redhead friend helped a little. It had some sort of affect because soon Ginny was dragging her along the hallway. They came to halt at the gargoyle which stood as entrance to the office. Ginny looked at Georgina not knowing the password.

"Potions!" Georgina called and the gargoyle stepped aside. Ginny grinned and skipped up the stairs pulling a heavily panting Georgina behind her. It was hard to run with a bag full of books over her shoulder. And plus she wasn't use to anymore weight than Sira. Her mind wandered momentarily to the thought of Charlie hanging out with Sira while she was gone. It gave her a warm bubbly feeling she wasn't familiar with so she turned her attention back to Ginny who had successfully smashed the cabinet in which the ruby hilted sword was being held in. Georgina gave her the best 'what the hell were you thinking' look she could muster. Ginny raised an eyebrow in response confused about what had made Georgina frustrated.  
"Ah Gin, the cabinet probably had defensive spells casted upon it. They might set off some sort of silent alarm." She explained in a harsh whisper. She could see the previous headmaster's portraits studying them with a hint of amusement. They probably found this whole situation exciting seeing as not much usually happened in the Headmaster's office.

"Oh right. Bloody Hell." She replied sounding scarily like Ron. They then silently decided to get the sword out of there at top speed. But it was too late, Severus Snape stood at the door wearing a dangerously calm expression.

"Miss. Weasley go meet your friends at Hagrid's hut where you'll be serving your detention. I need to speak to Miss. Diggory." Ginny looked as though she wanted to argue but when she noticed his deadly expression she slowly slunk out of the office shooting a sympathetic expression in Georgina's direction. Once the door shut Snape pointed a seat opposite his chair. Georgina shrunk into it not really caring about any punishment he could give. She had a feeling he wanted to talk about the memory. She was proven correct by the next statement to come from her headmaster's mouth.

"I am a little surprised that you haven't informed any of your little friends about what the memory contained. Can I ask why you don't seem to trust them?" Georgina looked at Snape with a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"It isn't that I don't trust my friends, just more the fact that they wouldn't understand. I have been rejected by those I thought were my family. Even Cedric left me. To have an opportunity to truly know someone who shares my blood makes my decision harder. Not many understand that but I truly want the opportunity to know my father even though I know he will never come back. If I went to the other side then maybe I could have a taste or the knowledge to who Regulus Black was. It is alarmingly tempting and that scares me Sir." She explained looking at her feet. She knew that not many could understand her predicament. She just wanted to know her family. To have a chance at being loved unconditionally. But Regulus was dead so he couldn't give her that, so why did she care? Bellatrix Lestrange was his cousin and so was Draco's mother –which made her lose her romantic feelings for the man she thought was her one and only. He was her second cousin now. Which was slightly gross- maybe they could tell her more? Snape studied her before sighing and reaching into his desk cupboard. He held up a small silver ring and handed to Georgina. She looked at the ring more closely and noticed the engraving 'Toujours Pour' which she knew was the Black family motto. She gave Snape a confused look silently asking for an explanation. But it was Dumbledore's portrait which responded.

"Shortly after I came about the memories, your mother received a letter from Regulus telling her that he wasn't going to be around to see you grow up and that soon he would disappear. He gave your mother the ring and asked her to give it to you when you came of age. Obviously she sent it to me shortly after your disownment and I asked Severus to give it to you when you had seen the memory. Regulus use to wear it himself. It has been passed down from generation to generation." Georgina felt her eyes brim of moisture as she put on the ring. It looked as though it belonged on her right index finger. She vowed to never take it off. She gave Dumbledore and Snape a weary smile before looking down at the ring. She wished that she had met the man who had once worn the ring. The drops of moisture fell into her lap and ran across the ring making Georgina feel dizzy.

"Miss. Diggory are you alright?" Snape asked slightly worried. Suddenly Georgina saw blood falling where the tears had been once running and she felt everything leaving her. She spat the blood running out of her nose onto her once clean uniform. Warm liquid was spread across her body coming from an invisible wound in her chest. She stared up at her shocked headmaster.

"Georgina?" He asked not bothering with formalities.

"I can't breathe!" She shrieked as air left her lungs. She jumped out of the chair and headed toward the closest window. "It's to hot, but I feel cold, why?" She asked no one in particular as blood dripped off her body with alarming thickness. That was when Georgina fell to the floor, dead. Severus rushed to her side checking for any wounds of causes of this sudden shocking occurrence. All he could see was Regulus' ring glowing as though it had finally arrived home. Severus looked at Dumbledore's portrait as the former headmaster coughed.

"She'll be alright Severus, I can tell." He replied but his tone showed that not even the most celebrated wizard of all time could never truly understand death.

"_Hello?" Georgina asked as she stood up and took in the scene around her. It appeared as though she was standing in a garden of some sort and was in a seen to be believed ball gown. This confused Georgina deeply. Had she just died?_

"_Georgina, my you have grown." An unfamiliar voice spoke softly behind her. She spun around and saw a man in his late teens, early twenties. He had grey eyes and black hair. _

"_Regulus Black?" She asked in a slightly nervous voice. She was feeling really disorientated. He nodded and stepped closer. "Am I dead?" He lent his head to one side before responding._

"_You're in between." He replied casually. Georgina was in awe with how casual he was about this whole mess. _

"_What does 'in between' mean?" She asked as a normal Ravenclaw would. He smiled._

"_Where do you think we are?" He asked not bothering to answer her query. Georgina looked around momentarily before responding._

"_A garden of some sort. I am not familiar with it." She replied honestly. Regulus smiled as a familiar house appeared._

"_Now?" Georgina gasped. _

"_The Burrow? Can I ask why we are here?" She asked walking slowly toward the house which was eerily quiet. Regulus followed._

"_Because the best moment of your life will happen here. That is why the garden is all done up. I will let you guess from that point." He replied airily as they walked into the house._

"_Hello?" She called out not expecting a response. The silence was creeping her out._

"_I am surprised you haven't asked why you are here." He stated as she turned to face him. _

"_Well I wasn't fully expecting any answers from you considering you have been quite vague since my arrival in this 'in between'." She snapped getting annoyed. Sure she was pumped to be meeting her father, but he was being a pain in the ass._

"_When I started to attempt to stop the Dark Lord, I knew that it would result in my death and I felt saddened that I would leave you to a family that in my opinion is quite messed up. And that is saying something coming from me. So I created a horoucox. When you wake, I will to." He grinned slightly and Georgina blinked._

"_I won't even attempt to figure that out. Um… so how do I…ah… wake up?" She asked a little confused. _

"_Once we make physical contact you'll awaken." He held out his hand as if they were making a business deal. She gave it a look before impulsively hugging him tightly. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and putting his arms around her._

"_I can't believe it's real." She sobbed unsure on how the tears came to appear. Regulus himself was feeling quite teary._

"_Me either, but I am glad it is. I am so proud of you." Then they faded away…_

"Georgina?" A voice asked beside her. She blinked slowly and peered through her slitted eyelids. A flash of light filled the office and another body hit the floor. Georgina also noticed that she was now wearing the ball gown from the- well what could you call it? Snape and the many portraits gasped.

"Professor Snape, can I go to the hospital wing? I'll take Regulus with me." She commented feeling a little odd as she sat up. Her face was gunky and she guessed the blood had dried. Snape looked ready to faint whilst Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at full force.

"Regulus Black?" He asked looking over to where Regulus lay. He appeared to be unconscious but he was definitely alive because he twitched slightly every thirty seconds or so.

"Ah…yeah?" She answered not intending to explain how the hell she had brought someone back from the dead. She couldn't explain it herself. Snape gave her a stunned look for a moment before swapping back to his usual surly demeanor.

"Ok Miss. Diggory, take him to the hospital wing. Just tell Poppy that he is a new student. He looks that age anyway." He added the last sentence bitterly. Georgina felt as though she should respond but instead muttered a quick levitation charm and slowly walked to the Hospital. She knew that everyone was at dinner because she couldn't really figure a plausible explanation to the fact she was wearing a ball gown and levitating someone who was suppose to be dead but was clearly alive. Oh and she had blood that had seeped from her eyes and nose had smeared across her face and dried in a very unattractive fashion. Not exactly the prettiest sight. But what plagued Georgina's mind most was, how had she died than came back?

**A/N:**** Ok so there is a picture of the ball gown and Regulus on my profile. I know the whole dying than coming back thing was very vague but it will be explained more in coming chapters. The whole scene in the Burrow was actually a spoiler seeing as the best moment of her life will happen there. **

.com/image/Tom%20Sturridge/miapinkshoes69/tom%20sturridge/tom_sturridge_ -Regulus

./ -Georgina's dress


	35. Hanging By A Moment

**A/N:**** Ok so the reason I haven't updated in a while was because I had surgery on my foot and I was in **_**a lot**_** of pain. So I was forbidden to walk for a few weeks and had planned on updating my Fan Fiction. It didn't happen of course. Oh and working on the ending of this fan fiction! (I bet you would like to know! Hehe) But hey, enough of my excuses.**

**A/Nx2:**** Ok so I know I said that Lord V. was Georgina's grandfather but I decided that the idea was too unbelievable. And plus it plays along with the storyline if Georgina is pureblood seeing as it was in the prophecy. And because I already know where I am taking this and trust me there are some major shocks! Hehe! (if you ask kindly I'll include a short preview of a future chapter in the next chapter or a PM…)**

"Alice are you alright?" Emmett asked with unsual amount of concern. Lately everyone had been a little down by Georgina and Edward's fight. To top it off with Jacob's sudden death, the Cullens weren't a bright bunch.

Rosalie and Jasper had been trying to get the family to go see Georgina, seeing as the pair had been asked to be godparents, and Alice had been constantly checking to see what was coming for the witch in the near future. Alice shook her head in shock before responding,

"Do you know where Edward is?" She asked not bothering to answer the question he had posed.

"Um…I think he is still hanging out with Bella." He replied with a smirk. Apparently Edward wouldn't sleep with her until they were married. This led to him making a lot of innuedno's to Bella when she was around. Alice meanwhile was busy planning a wedding. No one dared to mention Georgina when around Edward. He would go silent than storm off. Alice nodded before walking over to Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett shrugged and went back to his Xbox game.

"Hey Chawie, are you good?" Sira asked as she wobbled over to the man. Tonks was out with Lupin at her mothers place planning things to do before she had the baby. Molly was putting out the washing as Bill and Fleur were taking a walk around the yard. He missed Georgina and wished he could see Sira's little developments. He knew that the bronze haired teenager was struggling. He could tell by the letters she wrote.

"Yeah I'm fine Si." He replied sighing slightly. The 15 month old sat down on his lap without a seconds thought. The little girl looked at him curiously before sighing in a soprano tone voice,

"I miss Mummy." She stated sniffing slightly.

"I miss her to Si." He replied honestly.

Georgina blinked slowly before opening her eyes slightly. She wasn't sure how she had made it to the hospital wing or how she had managed to pass out but she was there and had been unconscious. Sitting up she looked around the mostly deserted room with interest. She spotted Regulus Black, _her father,_ still unconscious in a bed beside her. On the table next to her bed were a few notes. She picked up the closest one.

"Miss Diggory, how are you feeling?" A voice interrupted her reading the sequined covered card. Georgina looked up to see Professor Snape heading toward her. Even though most people thought he was evil, Georgina found him to be a kind and caring person once you got past the bitterness of his childhood and the regrets of his teen years.

"Ah, well Professor, I am a little dazed. How long have I been out?" She asked curiously. He spared a furtive glance around the empty Hospital Wing before pulling the curtain around her bed. Regulus' bed already had a curtain around it but the thin fabric was pulled away at the side where Georgina's bed was.

"Around two weeks." He replied calmly. Georgina blinked. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't that long. It did explain though why her hair looked like a birds nest as it brushed her face.

"What does everyone think happened, Sir?" She asked brushing off the vain thoughts about her hair. Probably not the most appropriate time to worry about appearances.

"That you contracted a bad case of Dragon Pox. Miss. Diggory I think it would be best if you and Mr. Black left the school." He stated calmly.

"But what about the rules about having to attend school?" Georgina asked in concern. She didn't want Snape to get in trouble. She felt a small amount of the affection toward the greasy haired man. Not that she would ever tell him to his face.

"Seeing as they think you have a highly contactable disease the teachers can see you needing a break. As long as you continue to complete your work than you should be able to fly under the radar."

"Ok sir." She replied as the headmaster stood up. He gave her a curt nod before heading toward the door. "Thank you Professor Snape. For everything." She added and she swore he gave her a genuine smile for a split moment. Then he was gone, replaced by Madam Pomfrey who, even though she was clued in on the whole situation demanded she couldn't move until her escorts arrived.

Georgina sighed wondering whether she would ever finish school. Than her mind wandered to a certain Weasley brother as her eyelids became heavy and she fell into the first vision she had, had since her miraculous bringing back of the dead incident.

_-Georgina's Vision-_

"_Where am I?" Georgina blinked as she sat up slowly taking in her surroundings. She didn't recognize the place from anywhere she had been. It was dark except for a woman who looked oddly like Georgina. She was standing a few feet away and was wearing a long black cloak which covered her hair. Other than that they shared the same features, except the silver eyes. No this woman had startling colored eyes which were a color that Georgina had never seen before, sort of a cross between blue, red and black. Other than that, it was like looking in a dirty mirror. A very eerily feeling indeed._

"_Haven't you guessed yet, child?" The strangely familiar woman asked gesturing at herself than around the room. Georgina felt a little peeved. This woman was being annoyingly vague._

"_I wouldn't have asked if I had." She snapped back unable to control her temper. Instead of being offended the woman smiled._

"_Ah my flower I am more saddened by my appearance to than you are yourself." She replied vaguely turning away from Georgina. The silver eyed girl held back the urge to whack her head on the closest available surface. But this wasn't possible. It didn't look as though they were on any type of surface. _

_Georgina rubbed her arms nervously noticing she was wearing a dirty cardigan and jeans over a black shirt. She wondered how the dirt and what looked like blood had gotten on her._

"_Well if you're done being vague mumma, can I please go?" Georgina asked tapping her foot against the floor in an act of impatience. The lady shook her head cryptically._

"_Where we are you cannot just 'go'. There is only one way. Take this." She said holding out what looked like a staff. Georgina stared at the woman for a moment confused before hesitantly grabbing the smooth object. Everything started to darken and the woman spoke so softly that Georgina wondered whether she was hearing things,_

"_I am so sorry my child." _

_-End Vision-_

Georgina's eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position, a little too quickly causing her blood to rush to her brain and the world to go fuzzy for a moment. As her surroundings came back into view she noticed something. No longer did the stone walls of the Hospital wing surround her but instead the familiar walls of Ginny's room. Noticing a window, Georgina stood up and walked unsteadily toward it. Glancing out she spotted Fleur and Bill walking together holding hands and gazing at each other in a loving manner. Before she could vomit at the icky love sick sight before her, the door opened widely and a flash of red attacked her, hugging Georgina tightly.

"GAGA!" Charlie shouted and Georgina instantly blushed. Usually she could be herself easily around the dragon tamer but now it felt as though she needed to _impress _him. It was an odd feeling indeed for the brunette. None the less she squeezed him back for a moment longer than usual before pulling back and grinning widely. Georgina could hear some voices downstairs and the sound of chuckling.

"It's really good to see you Charlie." Georgina said honestly as she ran a hand through her hair and gazing around the room purposely. She could feel his presence like a giant dark cloud. Or the sunlight in a dark cloud, seeing as it wasn't nessearily an unpleasant feeling.

"I missed you to Georgina." He said in an unusually soft voice, which made Georgina question her own mind what was up with him. Still, no matter what mood he was in, Georgina was just glad to see him in any form. "So, Regulus Black is your father eh?" He said with a short awkward chuckle as though afraid to how she would respond to this opening question.

"Yeah, eh is the right way to describe it." Georgina said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets with a not so casual nod. She really hadn't had time to process it yet. Everything was just crazy, the fact she had brought someone back from the dead, now that was something she just couldn't comprehend, let alone it being her father.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked concerned as always. Georgina nodded again, something she had been doing a lot lately it seemed.

"I will be." She replied simply after a moment before letting out a sigh and clapping her hands together once. "So where's Sira?" She asked brightly. Charlie gazed at her for a moment with an unreadable expression before joining in on her bright mood change.

"She's downstairs, let's go see her now, she's missed you." Charlie stated before guiding Georgina out the room with a hand protectively on her lower back, a gesture that no one missed as they reached the bottom floor. the tension between them more obvious than ever. Well to everyone but the pair themselves.

**A/N: Soooo, what cha think? I personally love writing the Georgina/Snape interaction, the pair have such an interesting relationship, he's kind of affectionate toward her but not at the same time. Plus the awkward Charlie/Georgina part was fun to write also. But I'm not going to rush the pair, there has to be a few issues resolved before the pair will be able to admit their feelings to anyone let alone themselves.**

**Let me know what you think, I always love hearing from you guys. I'm putting a poll on my profile for you guys to vote which pairing you like Georgina in most, whether it be a certain friendship or romance, so I can intertwine more of that certain pairing's interaction into the story.**

**Also if you're trying to piece together the story and figure out what's coming, I'll give you a major hint, Alice knows something major, that will become important later on and the vision that Georgina had with the 'mysterious woman' will also play a major part later on. *winks* Have fun kiddos. Review and I love you all as always for reading. **


End file.
